8 Kids and Hopefully not Counting
by TwinSky72
Summary: When asked to go to the main entrance to assess a situation Giotto expected many things; none of them being a group of kids who had somehow managed to break in to his, supposedly secure, mansion. Though as he stared at the looks on their faces, the ones they tried to keep hidden away, he found himself unable to turn them away. The severity of his decision would appear much later
1. Lost & Found

**Edited: August 14, 2012**

**And again: April 10, 2013 6:40-7:13p.m**

**Nat: **TSUUU-CHAAAAN

**Tsuna: **Err yea?

**Nat:** Tell the reader to read the A/N at the bottom o.o

**Tsuna:** Why can't you?

**Nat:** 'Cause your adorable hawt and awesome and pplz love u so they'll listen now do it!

**Tsuna:** Okay fine... Please read the A/N at the bottom o.o... happy?

**Nat:** Yep XD now tsuna disclaimer

**Tsuna: **_******_DISCLAIMER_**: **__Nat does not own KHR if she did Shimon wouldn't be evil Byakuran be alive and yama wouldn't be half dead__******_

((Reading this over a year later and i seem so silly and kind of immature oops look at this childish talk haha))((really though year ago me, i agree))

_****8 Kids and hopefully not counting****_ (1)

_*****Chapter 1*****_

_******Lost and Found ******_

_Wah..._

_..._

_Wah..._

_..._

_Wah..._

_..._

_Wah..._

_SNAP!_

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" the ravenette yelled.

Two pairs of teary eyes looked up at him; they blinked and stopped for a moment before wailing even louder.

"Oya, Oya, make them shut up it's starting to get on my nerves." The pineapple haired man said.

"Maa Maa, calm down you two they're just scared we just ran away from the orphanage (2) and now we're lost in forest, of course they'd be crying. Lambo's only 4 and you guys know Tsuna's sensitive." The cheery boy said.

"Yeah, so you guys leave Juudaime (3) alone!" fumed the well fuming silvnette.

"Ah, g-gomen Hibari-san, Mukuro, I'm just really scared and sad s-sorry for disturbing you both." The adorable brunette looked up with teary eyes and the smallest and cutest of smiles making both boys blush.

Hibari looked away his response a simple 'Hn.'

Mukuro looked right at Tsuna his face adorned with a small bright red blush as he said "N-no problem Tsunayoshi-kun its okay." The silvnette snickered behind them while black-haired boy continued to smile.

Tsuna moved closer to Lambo who was still crying and hugged him patting his head until his wails turned to sobs his sobs to tears his tears to sniffles and then finally stopping. "T-thank you Tsuna-nii." the young boy sniffed.

As both boys got up a bush rustled and all eyes turned to it waiting to see who came out. They breathed a sigh of relief when a girl with a similar hairstyle as Mukuro came out.

"Chrome what were you doing?" asked Mukuro slightly annoyed, but more at himself for just noticing his sister was gone. (4)

"Ano... I was just thinking that while you guys were bickering I'd take a look around to see if i could find anything that we could use as shelter, I apologize for any inconvenience I caused Mukuro-sama" The only girl said shyly.

"Ah, you caused no trouble at all Chrome dear, but did you find anything?" he asked.

The girls face instantly brightened. "Hai, I saw a big house, I think it's a mansion, up ahead I think it's empty since we're pretty deep in the forest and the windows looked dark but I'm not sure."

"Ah! That sounds great Chrome-chan maybe we won't have to sleep in the cold after all." The brunette chirped hugging Chrome tightly.

"Y-you're w-welcome bossu (5)"she stuttered. "N-now follow me, I'll show where it is."

And so they walked; Chrome and Mukuro in the front, Tsuna and Lambo -who refused to let go of Tsuna's hand- next, Gokudera trudging right behind Tsuna murmuring something about him being the one that should've found them a place to stay for Juudaime, Yamamoto right beside him laughing, and finally Hibari walking as far back as he could since he still hated crowding even if these herbivores, as he oh so endearingly called them, were starting to grow on him.

After a while Tsuna stopped and started looking around, everyone behind him pausing as well.

"What's wrong Tsuna-nii"? Lambo asked looking up at his not really older brother, Mukuro and Chrome finally stopping too as they heard Lambo's question.

"I just noticed onii-san isn't here, where did he go?" Tsuna replied, everyone other than Chrome and Hibari sweat dropped at this, how could they not notice the absence of their loudest member?

"Ano, Ryohei-kun is waiting for us at the house." Chrome answered. Various 'ahs' were heard as they nodded.

When they reached the house various 'oohs' 'ahhs' and 'woahs' were heard, to say the house was big was an understatement. It was humongous! Like four really big mansions all made into one giant place; as they looked around Hibari was the first to notice something.

"Oi, these windows aren't dark because it's dark inside there dark because they've been tinted black." Everyone took a closer look after Hibari spoke and noticed the same thing.

"So does that mean someone lives here?"

"No, it means someone might live in here, it's not like we can check inside to see."

"Soooo what do we do now?"

"Same thing we were going to do before, get in, this time we will just ring the door bell."

And so the seven boys and one girl walked to the entrance (which took forever mind you) and rang the doorbell. After, well over a, few minutes of silence Hibari was the first to speak.

"No one's answering let's just break the door down." Taking an offensive stance as he finished speaking.

"NO! H-hibari-san let's just try one more time... please?" Tsuna said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, fine, but if no one answers I'm busting this door down." And with that Hibari turned around and rang the door bell once again (6).

~inside~

A maid who was cleaning the front lobby stared at the door strangely, did it really just ring? The door here never rings, not just because the house is so far out in the forest, but because anyone who comes here either just barges in or has some kind of special knock to let people know it's them. So the maid, deciding it was her imagination, shrugged it off and continued her work. She soon though realized it wasn't her imagination when she heard it again and this time she was pretty sure she wasn't imagining it.

So she went to the door and looked through the peephole and what she saw made her gasp. She saw eight children (7) each resembling people she knew rather well.

The one in the front had cold blue-gray eyes and a smirk that were so familiar she could have fainted from shock.

The next two she saw gave her shivers, but one more than the other, the other looked almost normal. The first was a small violet haired girl whose hairstyle which resembled a pineapple (this made her shudder) and she had a lovely violet coloured eye but the other was covered with an eye patch. The other was a boy whose smile alone was enough to make her shudder at the thought of the man he resembled so she chose to quickly move on to the next child.

The next one had such a bright aura around him and looked so full of energy it made her smile. The band aid the child wore on his nose made the resemblance that much more obvious. She was glad that though the resemblance still shocker her she was not frightened by this one.

The next seemed to be youngest out of all of them, it took her a bit longer than the others but she saw the resemblance, the bright green eyes and childish but smug attitude definitely the same.

The calming and happy aura surrounding the next boy made her smile slightly and even without looking she could tell who this was. His smile and hairstyle, short, were exactly the same.

Save for the tattoo that this next child failed to have the resemblance was almost too obvious... then again so were the others, but the expression the child had was rather funny as to how exact it was to the man he so closely resembled.

As her eyes travelled to the last and final child her eyes widened a bit in shock. This child looked exactly like him yet nothing like him all at the same time. There was a nervous and scared look in his eyes but deep deep down she saw determination and fire, as for what she didn't know. The boy was small for his age and was so adorable. His gravity defying hair added a couple inches to his height and made his resemblance to her boss even closer.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices coming from outside.

"That's it either no one's here or no one's opening the door either way it's going down."

"Hibari-san wait! What if someone lives there we don't have any money to pay them back."

"Che, how did you expect to get in anyways, this was going to happen so deal with it."

"B-but Hibari-san..."

"Hn, fine I'll ring the doorbell one more time."

"Yay, thank you Hibari-san."

*ding*dong* *ding*dong*

'Ah! Better open the door before the break it down... or at least try to I mean that door is pretty hard to open I think it was made from reinforced steel or something stronger.' But as soon as she finished her thought she heard a loud thud behind her. She slowly turned her head to see the door on the ground and all the children were behind the one boy who had his foot out and when she looked down to the door she saw a foot mark on it. She sweat dropped, what kind of children were they, none of them seemed surprised by this and two of them looked as if they were annoyed and acted as if they could've done better.

"Err... Ohayo (8), oh umm I mean ciao, sorry about the door." The small brunette was the first to speak.

"C-ciao, I'm Clara (9) and you guys are?"

"Oh yes my bad, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me tsuna."

"Gokudera Hayato." He waved though his eyes did move from the glare he had pinned on the raven haired child.

"Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." The black-haired boy said with his hands behind his head.

"I'm Lambo-san the great!" the youngest one said laughing like a maniac after.

"Ryohei Sasagawa, nice to meet you to the EXTREME!" The last part was said at an almost ear shattering volume while he pumped his fists in the air.

"Mukuro Rokudo at your service and this is my sister Chrome Dokuro." The mismatched eyed boy said as he gestured towards a girl she blushed and muttered a hello.

When the last child stayed silent the brunette went up to him and poked him and he continued to do so until the boy finally spoke. "Kyoya, Kyoya Hibari, call me Kyoya though and I will bite you to death." Clara shuddered, such a scary child.

"Sorry about Hibari-san, he's a nice person really."

"Yes I'm sure he is; now what did you kids want?"

"Umm, we were looking for a place to stay, would you mind if we stayed here?" His face was dusted with a nice pink as he spoke, feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't you guys go home to your parents?" though the moment she finished her sentence she regretted it Tsuna's eyes were watery and he looked like he was on the verge of tears, in less than a second Chrome and Lambo were beside him comforting him and the rest were standing in front him glaring daggers at Clara.

"We don't have parents were orphans for your information." Gokudera said still glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Yea, yea whatever you say, so can we stay here or not?"

"Err, stay here I'll be right back with an answer." And with that she turned around and ran off.

"You think they'll say yes?"

"I don't know; let's hope so it's getting pretty dark."

~somewhere else in the mansion~

"Master..." a blond haired man blinked his eyes open. He sat up straight and looked down at his desk full of blank paperwork _'... shit... I'm goanna be in soo much trouble.'_ "Master!" he looked up to see wavy black hair that was shoulder length and deep dark chocolate brown eyes.

He sighed. "Clara how many times have I told you to call me by my name you are one of my best maids and we've known each other for a long time, it's fine, really."

"B-but... fine okay Giotto-sama" he fixed her with his sternest of glares "fine Giotto (10) happy now?" Giotto nodded.

"Anyways what did you want Clara?"

"Well these kids knocked on the door and before I could decide whether to let them in they kind of let themselves in..."

"What do you mean let themselves in?"

"One of them kicked the door down."

"WHAT!? That door is nearly unbreakable only I and my guardians have the power to do so... and you say these are kids?" Clara nodded and he let out a sigh. "What do they want?"

"Well they want a place to stay."

"I don't know if I can let that happen after what you told me, I can't be sure they are not a threat."

"But Giotto! They're kids the oldest of them I'm sure is only eight."

"What? That young... but still I mean..."

"Come on at least meet them there's something about them I'm sure will at least intrigue you." Clara responded smiling.

"Fine let's go"

~Back with Tsuna and co. ~

"Kids I'm back!" Clara announced.

"Ah welcome back Clara-san did you get an answer?" Tsuna ran up to her and looked up expectantly.

She blinked a bit at the honorific, unused to hearing it from anyone other than one of the other occupants of the house. And even then he used it rarely considering he was comfortable around them all and he had fallen out of using Japanese often.

"No but I did bring back the person who will; Giotto come in here?" And as soon as Giotto came in Tsuna ran behind the nearest person (who happened to be Hibari) and began crying.

***Giotto's P.O.V.* **

As soon as I walked into the room I was shocked! There was like a mini-version of me and each of my guardians.

Though the shock soon turned to minor fear as I noticed all of them glaring at me with intense hatred, I stared, rather confused until I remembered the boy who had been standing in front of me had ran away crying... was it something I had done? All I did was walk in... I wasn't that scary, I mean these kids weren't afraid... though they might kill me. Trying to fix things I walked toward the crying boy barley containing a shudder as the glares intensified.

"Hello there." Voice small in a hope that, that way it wouldn't scare him.

"Hi" The boy quickly looked up and then looked back down again.

"I'm sorry do I scare you?" the boy shook his head. "Then what is it?" the boy looked up eyes glistening with tears.

"You remind me of... father... it makes me sad." The boy's voice was so quiet and sad it broke my heart.

"And what happened to your father?" By the way the boy flinched I could tell nothing good.

"Fathers dead... a-and so is mother... k-kaa-san..." The boys face was flooded with new tears. I took a moment to scan the room; Clara was crying, she always was rather sensitive, and the kids eyes were downcast eyes full of sadness and I could tell they had each suffered something similar.

"Boy... what your name?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada most people call me Tsuna... but you remind me of mama and papa so will you call me Tsu-kun?" he paused and then, as if an afterthought, added "please." My heart went out to the boy so nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Okay Tsu-kun how would you and your friends like to live with me?"

"Really?! Thanks so much Giotto-san." He smiled so brightly and hugged me tight; he was such a cute little boy. I looked up again to see a whole different scene Clara was now smiling lovingly at us, I wondered why, and all the other children had gathered behind us staring but when they noticed my gaze they each muttered some form of thanks I nodded back at them. And as soon as I let Tsuna go they rushed towards him and stood there beside him.

This was going to be very interesting...

THE END

**~A/N from after being edited~**

**Nat: **So after editing this it's **2,506** two extra words than last time! Ididn't change the wording that much, though maybe I should have, I really didn't want to change that much since well one I wasn't completely sure how to change it and two it is still my first chapter and though while I improved the grammar and spelling I want to reminisce on how I used to write.

This entire chapter seems choppy it annoys me so much; I really hope my flow when it comes to writing has improved.

And as of **the second edit** **2,659**I Wow looking back on that previous edit and reading the paragraph above I see why I didn't change it that much. Still as the second lil paragraph says it was still so damn choppy and I think it still is but like omg i just couldn't, hopefully less choppy? Giotto's POV seems weird to me now and the entire chapter as a whole seems kind of childish. Inconsistencies that I can't really fix as they are part of the sorta plot and just things that are wrong and i should've really noticed!

I really would like to think i've improved but i probably just ramble a lot unu

Any previous readers wanna tell me if i have improved? Any previous readers still here;;;;

**~Read it if you want i mean it's just really my rambling about my writing~**

**~A/N from the actual chapter~**

Onto the notes I suppose:

(1) The title is based on the show 18 (now 19 i guess) kids and counting... i couldn't really think of a title and for some reason i was watching this show the idea came into my head sorry if it's no good but it's all i could come up with.

(2) Yes this story is an AU and they used to live in an orphanage uhh in order of who was their first Chrome and Lambo have been there since they can remember then Mukuro then Tsuna followed by Yamamoto Hibari Ryohei and Gokudera

(3) Umm there is no real reason he calls him Juudaime it's just he's not the same if he's calling him tsuna right? Soo yea come up with any reason you want like Tsuna was the tenth person he met or they became friends in the first ten mins, anything really

(4) They're not really related but since they look alike so they are brother and sister just not by blood

(5) Same as number 3 i like it when Chrome calls Tsuna that soo hehe yea

(6) Did doorbells exist back then? I don't know so for history sake they do here and you will accept this

(7) Yes for those of you who haven't figured it out they are children; Lambo's 6, Yamamoto and Gokudera are 7, Hibari and Ryohei are 9. Tsuna and Chrome are still 6; Tsuna's birthday is in around a month (a couple days, maybe a week, since Gokudera's and Chrome is all the way in December)

(8) Took me this long to realize (noticed while writing the ohayo) but i noticed this story takes place in Italy yet Tsuna Hibari Yamamoto and Ryohei are Japanese so for stories sake at one point in their lives they and their parents went to Italy while they were there, there was an accident and their parents died it took them all awhile but they each learned Italian and as a thank you to Chrome Lambo Mukuro and Gokudera who taught them it they taught them Japanese. As for Ryohei who has a sister (Kyoko) you can either assume she doesn't exist or died as well whichever you're okay with.

For the most part they will be speaking in Italian but they may switch in and out. I'll probably never mention it unless it's important but if you want to take it like the way i speak Spanish? I will stick in random English words in when i can't remember the word or get frustrated and English just slips out.

Since everyone (including the guardians but probably excluding the maids) speaks Japanese (mafia peeps need to know various languages do they not) it won't really matter but if you want you can just picture random words in their sentences being in a different language man.

(9) I'm pretty sure this is considered an OC... i don't know much about her i needed someone to be there other than Giotto and co. So i needed a chara and i thought she deserved a name since she served a purpose in this chap i gave her a small description sooo yea... if i continue this story I'll give her a bio

(10) Again for those of you who haven't figured it out there at the Vongola Mansion where the Primo lives is it really in a forest how the hell would i know

_****HEY HEY At least read this part of the A/N its impoooooortant kk thx~****_

_**((this part is irrelevant now but I'm going to leave it))**_

For those of you who have read this entire A/N (for those of you who didn't thx for reading this part at least XD) you'll notice that number nine says IF i continue this story it's not that i don't want to continue this story i put it up cause it was an idea in my head that was jumping up and down saying '_Write me! Write me!' _so I did but I'd rather not continue a story that no one's reading it'll be a waste of your and my time so

For me to continue this story i want at least one of two things

At least one review it doesn't have to be positive or long it can be as simple as 'nice' o.o not to hard right? Sorry if it is... and you only have to review this one time just so i can know if anyone's reading this

OR

I need to get at least two faves/alerts again sorry if it's too much to ask

So if i get either/both of these things I will continue this story

But just so you know it's not that i have a life it's that i don't get to long on the comp soo ill try my best to update as fast as I can sorry if this bothers anyone (i think i apologize to much)

OKAY next important annocemnet haha

For those of you who have read my first fanfic you'll know i have discontinued it but i was born with a dam conscience that is making me feel extremely guilty about this so ima continue this but don't expect lots of updates on that one it'll be like at the least or most month apart per update -.- sigh then again this one to but it'll definely be more often than that... besides that story has a max of 5 chaps left i think sooo it should be done soon for those of you who have read i hope you will read it again

((this never happened bad person gosh))

Annnnnd i think that's it Soooo we've come to end of this A/N soo thanks again for reading this fic and this A/N 8D

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And it was the Primo's birthday this week Jan first if I'm correct (pretty but not complete sure about the date) SOOOOOOOOOOOO

In your awesome honor HAPPY BIRTHDAY 3

((it was January of last year when i first wrote this, it's been awhile))

((TWO YEARS SINCE I PUBLISHED THIS STORY OMFG))

~Ciaossu


	2. Meeting the Rest

**Edited; April 12, 2013 7:18 p.m.**

**Nat:** Tsu-chan i think i might cry...

**Tsuna:** why Nat o.o

**Nat: **Because i got 11 reviews Tsuna 11! That's the most I've gotten for one chap soo pride is the virtue I'm currently filled with 8D

**Tsuna:** Umm yea .

**Nat:** Hmph whatever anyways i would like to take the time to appreciate these reviewers because i love all of you and you made me happy XD soo without further ado here's my reviewers in order of first to last (as in who reviewed first second etc...)

First and of course the most important for being first (lol jk ur all awsum 8D)

**Lili-** for sum reason i couldn't respond to your review sooo umm ill respond now XD thx for being my first reviewer and I'm a just go with first reader i thank you for this 3 XD

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi**

**Zelky**

**Plushiepaw**

**KHR-getbackers**

**Horizons Fanfare**

**relorelo**

**kitsune sakisage**

**Mygette**

**Ayumu Smile**

**Naomi**-grawr couldn't respond to this review either... -.- i wonder why o.o anyways thx for ur review 3 there always appreciated

Yays all of you xp virtual cookies for all of you hehe

I wont do this anymore just kinda happy since i got so many for my first chap i will do it to pplz whose reviews i cant respond to like the two up there since i enjoy replying to them

Soooooooooo two more things to say and then we can move on with the chap

For those of you who noticed/care i changed my pen name why you ask because i have come to terms with my KHR obsession... it goes a bit to far i think o.o soo the best cure is to make my pen name sumthin KHR related... though i dont have the most creative brain wen it comes to names soo yea -.-

**Tsuna:** I'm not sure that helps in the least...

**Nat:** It does D because it helps me vent my obsession 8D

**Tsuna:** Sure...

**Nat:** ANYWAYS last announcement and then story i said if i continued this story id give Clara (the maid from last chap o.o) a bio soo here it is: (skip it if you dont care)

**Name:** Clara Anne Sawla (ten points for the person who guesses where the last name came from ;) not to hard hehe)

**Birthday:** May.23, (year umm wenever Vongola primo was born i couldn't find it D)

**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown **Hair Color:** Black **Height: **4"9

**Birthplace:** Italy

**Background/ Additional information:** Clara and Giotto are childhood friends (remember this AU and she's an OC) she was never really liked by G and the two often quarrelled (think of it like Gokudera and Haru) when Giotto formed Vongola he refused to let Clara be a part of it but much Giotto's dismay Clara somehow find her way in and refused to go. So she now works as the head maid of the Vongola mansion. She's a very likeable and calm person but when she's angry and annoyed she can be very scary.

Soooo that's it I've never been gud at describing things so sorry if it isn't gud enough

**Tsuna:** You apologize a lot o.o

**Nat:** So do you so SHUT UP D... now give the disclaimer please 3

**Tsuna:** Ummm... okay then... _****DISCLAIMER: Nat does not own KHR because if she did Byakuran would be the Vonolga's official marshmallow taster so don't sue her ****_

* * *

_***Chap Two***_

_****Meeting the Rest****_

On a giant bed with bright orange pillows and light orange covers we find a small brunette boy sleeping so still he almost looked dead... just kidding! This little boy was anything but a still sleeper; though currently he was still it was obvious to anyone that he had tossed and turned during the night. The covers just barely reached his knees and many pillows were strewn across the ground. Somehow during the night he had managed to get his pyjama top unbuttoned in odd places so it hung loosely on him and a slight trail of drool cutely adorned the corner of his mouth and the trail it made as it went down.

As the morning sun, or in this case afternoon sun since it was 12 p.m., hit the brunette's face he winced slightly and his eyes fluttered open. As he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling he almost let out a tsuna-esque 'HIIIIIE' before the events of the day before flooded his mind.

_~flashback~_

"_Well it's getting late so I guess you guys should go to bed; Clara will show you to your room." And when he finished he waved goodnight and turned to leave, but before he could begin to walk away a small hand grabbed his coat._

"_Umm, Giotto-niisan would you please tuck me in tonight." The small brunette said his eyes not looking up from the ground. Giotto smiled warmly at the boy._

"_Of course I will Tsu-kun." He said as he scooped the boy up into his arms and then with a small murmured thanks the boy quickly fell asleep._

_When Giotto turned around he saw all the children staring at him through narrowed eyes (except Chrome and Lambo they just stared intently) and he sighed; these children all had seemed to hate him for a reason he couldn't understand._

_After a few moments of tense silence the silver haired boy spoke up. "Tenth –"Tsuna" the black haired boy said – seems to like you, so we are very much alright with staying here, but, if you dare hurt him you __**will **__be sorry." Giotto nodded these children seemed very protective of Tsuna and their care for him made him smile._

"_Well now may I show you to your new room?" Clara asked and the children nodded. "Good now follow me." _

_And so Clara walked down the halls, Giotto and all the children close behind, until she stopped in front of a door, light orange in color, and opened it. Inside were eight beds each slightly bigger than king-sized. The beds were set up with one at the end of the room and then four beds along one wall and three along the other, a large cabinet was placed instead of a fourth bed. The bed at the end of the room was orange. On the right side closest to the orange end was a red one then going down the row a green one and a yellow one. On the left side was a light blue one then a purple one and lastly two indigo beds one lighter than the other._

_Gokudera chose the red bed, Lambo the green, Ryohei the yellow one, Yamamoto quickly sat atop the light blue one, Hibari claimed the purple one, and Chrome and Mukuro chose the indigo beds, Chrome taking the lighter one._

_That left the orange bed which Giotto gently placed Tsuna on, who had at some point during the trip once again awoken, tucked him in said goodnight and left._

_~Flashback end~_

Tsuna smiled slightly and then finally sat up and looked around, he was surprised to find every bed empty, he looked at the nightstand next to his bed and read the clock (it's not digital it's those old alarm clocks) and read the time. Tsuna sighed it was 2:27 p.m. he'd slept much too long which was, of course, just like him to do so. Suddenly rustling came from the other side of the bed and he slowly turned his head to see Giotto sitting in a chair next to his bed sleeping. Unsure of what to do he gently poked his side and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ah Tsu-kun good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and umm, do you know where my friends are?" The brunette asked tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Yes, they woke up early so I told them they could explore the mansion it's pretty safe here so they should be okay; that is unless the run into any of _them_."

Tsuna choosing to ignore the last part because he knew his friends would be safe asked another question. "Why are you here Giotto-niisan?"

"Ah that's easy, I didn't want to do my work so I thought I'd wait here until you woke up to avoid doing it!" the blond man said almost a bit too cheerfully.

"Haha I see... –insert sweat drop- you should go do it then, since I am awake and all." Hearing this the older man gasped and his face made an expression that could only be called a pout.

"I guess that's true... fine then, but you're coming with me so I won't be completely bored." And with that he dragged a confused Tsuna off to his office, who was left wondering how a man so much older than him was so darn immature.

~With Gokudera~

*open*

*scribble*

*shut*

*repeat*

Gokudera paused to readjust his glasses. Giotto had told them they could explore the mansion so Gokudera had thought this would be a perfect time to map out the mansion so his dearest tenth would never get lost. So far he had counted exactly 236 rooms and he was sure he wasn't even half done. He had found rooms as simplistic as bed rooms and bathrooms. To bizarre rooms; like what seemed to be a room full of exotic animals and fish and another room filled to the brim with what seemed to be long forgotten paperwork... and some of it looked important.

He was walking down the halls reviewing his notes and checking over the diagram of what he assumed to be the structure of the building when he bumped into someone. He opened his mouth to yell but when he looked up the words died of and he was left with his mouth agape and a pointed finger in the air.

***G's POV* **

(A/N: i thought of writing mystery POV but u guys know who it would be so it seemed pointless)

I felt something short bump into me and I looked down ready to yell at the person for not paying attention but when I saw who it was all I could do was stare.

I noticed two things about the person. One it was a kid probably no older than 7 maybe 6. And two the kid looked just like me, with of course a few differences such as hair and eye color but the resemblance was undeniable. We both just stared at each other for awhile but the child was the first to speak.

"Hey, you, pink-haired dude why do you look like me?" I felt my eye twitch did he just say my hair was pink... control yourself he's just a child.

"FOR YOUR IMFORMATION MY HAIR IS _RED_ NOT PINK AND SINCE I'M OLDER _YOU_ LOOK LIKE ME!" Ahh there went my self control...

"Che. Whatever old timer you still didn't answer my question." Would I go to jail if I killed this kid? Probably, plus Giotto would be disappointed in me... hey! Wait a minute what was this kid even doing here?

"What are you even doing here? Last time I checked no brats lived here."

"For _your_ information I live here now, and, before you ask, some dude named Giotto let me live here and by the looks of it he seemed in charge." I felt my jaw drop, Giotto let this kid live here? Had he gone insane? Well, he was always insane but this!? I will never understand what goes through that mind of his and I really don't want to.

"Well if Giotto let you live here then I can't really say anything about it but we're definitely talking about this. And by we I mean you me and Giotto."

"Whatever... pinkie" he whispered the last part as he walked past me and I knew that whatever sanity i had was soon to be gone.

"IT'S RED!"

***End POV***

~With Ryohei~

Ryohei had had the extreme luck in finding a training room in the first door he tried. And his boxing spirit ignited like a flame. He may only be eight but he had been practicing forever! He was pretty sure he was born boxing. He was having extreme fun training and was so into it he didn't even hear when a second person entered the room.

***Knuckle POV***

I entered the training room to train as I always did after my prayers. But when I looked around I saw a boy who looked extremely like me he even had the same bandage on his nose. So I did what seemed perfectly natural for the moment

***End POV***

"Hey kid, who are you!?"

"I'M RYOHEI, WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Knuckles, what are you doing here?" He smiled brightly, the child reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"I LIVE HERE NOW TO THE EXTREMEEEE!"

"That's cool, to the extreme." Laughing at using the expression.

"WANNA SPAR WITH ME?"

"Sure"

For several minutes intense training occurred until both sides sat down and laughed.

~With Lambo~

"Lambo-sans awesome~ Lambo-sans the greatest~ everyone bows down to Lambo-san the great..." and this was repeated several times as Lambo walked down the halls. Lambo sucked on the grape lollipop some maid he had passed by gave him. Of course he had thanked her, Tsuna-nii would have been mad at him if he didn't.

Once he finished his lollipop he continued to walk down the halls, and then he smelt candy, delicious, mouth watering, candy. So of course he ran towards the smell.

He ended up in a room filled with candy and its only occupant a boy with lime green hair and matching set of eyes, with a small lighting tattoo underneath one.

"Err... can Lambo-san have a candy?"

***Lampo POV***

I turned around and saw some; maybe five year old, kid that kind of looked like me. Nevertheless I still hate kids; they are so ugly and whiny. And then he asked for a candy... should I give him one? I've heard kids like candy... maybe if I give him one he won't annoy me. It's worth a try.

"Sure kid, take whatever you want." The kids face brightened instantly and my lips twitched into a smile... I still don't like kids though. Really I don't...

***End POV***

~With Yamamoto~

Yamamoto walked down the halls with his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face. Why was it there? Because, he's happy silly and he had so many reasons to be happy. But, those are for him to know and you to make up.

He stopped walking however when he heard music. He cocked his head to the side to listen better. The melody was calm and quiet and gave off a feeling of tranquility. And if his ears weren't deceiving him the melody was coming from a flute and its player was very skilled. Yamamoto opened his eyes and wondered two things. One when had he closed his eyes? And two when did he move? He was standing in front of door, it looked like those Japanese sliding doors (1), he smiled brightly being reminded of his home country. He slowly slid it open and saw a man standing in the centre, he couldn't really tell what the man looked like since he was turned the other way but he could tell the other had blue hair and was indeed playing the flute.

***Asari POV***

I had felt a presence behind my door for awhile now, the presence was unfamiliar to me but it didn't feel hostile. As I heard the door open and my eyes narrowed but the person did nothing to make me feel threatened so I continued to play and when I finished playing my song I finally turned around to see who this person was. My eyes widened quite a bit and I saw the others widen too as we saw each other, our looks were very similar, even our nationality, I could tell, was the same.

***End POV***

"Hello there young one. What's your name?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, yours?"

"Asari Ugetsu, pleasure to meet you."

"Same."

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well I was wandering the mansion when I heard music and then I ended up here."

"I see. And what are you doing here at the mansion."

"Ah, some kind man named Giotto said we could live here."

"Giotto said that? Well then welcome to the Vongola Mansion Takeshi-kun"

"Thank you Asari-san." The younger politely replied bowing slightly.

Asari smiled and resumed playing the flute, Yamamoto sitting on the mat listening intently.

~With Hibari~

Hibari being the crowd hating person he was had quickly found his way to the backyard of the mansion and had found the perfect tree to lie down on. Giotto, he was pretty sure that's what the man's name was, had said to explore the mansion but such things were irrelevant, he'd do that when and if he felt like it.

So here he was lying down, eyes closed, when he heard rustling down below. He opened one eye and looked down, and with it he saw a platinum haired person who looked greatly like him. This disturbed him and thus disturbed the peace and thus he must be bitten to death. So he jumped down the tree pulled out tonfas from who knows where and aimed them at the man.

"You have disturbed the peace my looking like me, so you must be bitten to death."

"Hn" was the only reply given.

If there was one thing that Hibari hated almost as much as losing was being underestimated or ignored. And this man had done either one or the other... Hibari wasn't that sure of which.

"Che... die." And with that he launched himself at the unknown man. He stopped though when he felt something land on his head (2). He picked whatever it was up from his head and looked at it. It was a small yellow bird. He stared at it and it stared at him. Without a word, or chirp in its case, it flew up and out of his hand and nestled itself in his hair.

"Hn, I'd bite you to death but I can't now, so you survive."

"... I like you kid you interest me... my name's Aluade"

"...Hibari..."

"Hmm"

"Hn"

~With Mukuro and Chrome~

"Chrome-chan I'm bored~ let's do something"

"And what do you suggest we do Mukuro-sama?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I don't know I was hoping you would."

"I'm sorry I can't think of anything either."

"It's okay Chrome-chan we'll just keep walking... even though its soooooooooo boring"

"Okay Mukuro-sama"

"Nufufufu what do we have here? A couple of cute children I see." As the sentence was spoken a thick mist enveloped the room for a moment before clearing and revealing a man who very much resembled Mukuro and slightly resembled Chrome.

Chrome instinctively hid behind Mukuro she wasn't sure why, it was just something about the man didn't feel right with her (3). Mukuro also sensed something wrong so he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Eh, cautious? Of me? I feel hurt I mean you no harm." Both Chrome and Mukuro took a step back.

"Hmm let me introduce myself I am Daemon Spade. Who are you two?"

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo and this is my sister Chrome Dokuro."

"If you're siblings why don't you share a surname?"

"We don't have a blood relation" Mukuro stared at the man while Chrome still hid behind him.

"I see, well come closer I won't bite, Nufufufu"

Mukuro took Chrome's hand and took a couple steps forward until they were a few inches away from the man.

"I assume Giotto let you stay here."

"Yes he did"

"I thought as much, his kind nature will get us all killed one day, anyways you guys must be hungry right?" Two nods. "Great I'll show you both to the dining room."

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna sat in Giotto's office laughing; they had spent most of the day doing everything possible to avoid doing work. Tsuna couldn't understand why Giotto hated it so much but he did. But alas they had run out of other things to do and now Giotto was at his desk glaring at his work. He would occasionally glance up at Tsuna with a pleading look but Tsuna would just giggle and tell him to keep working, and Giotto would then look back down with a resigned look and then glare at his papers again. As fun as it was to watch him Tsuna thought that Giotto should do some work so he got up walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Tsu-kun! Do you need to go the bathroom, hungry? Anything to get me away from this work!"

"Actually Giotto-niisan I was wondering if you were going to do any work." Giotto stared at him with a look that made it seem like Tsuna had just asked if he was goanna blow up America.

"Well... I would but I don't have a pen!" Tsuna stared at the pen lying right on the table. "Well that one doesn't work." Tsuna grabbed the pen clicked it open and scribbled on a piece of paper and watched as ink came out of the pen. He stared at Giotto. "...Fine I'll do work." Tsuna smiled happily at him.

"You know you look cute when you smile." Giotto told Tsuna causing Tsuna to blush and Giotto to laugh.

Giotto looked at the clock 5:45p.m. it would be dinner in 15 minutes. Yes! That meant he wouldn't have to do too much work. Giotto clicked a button on a machine on the desk and a second later Clara came through the door.

"Yes Giotto what do you want?"

"What are we having for dinner today?"

"Pasta...why?"

"No that won't do we have to celebrate the arrival of our new guests. Go tell the kitchen staff to make pizza and lots of it." Clara sighed nodded and left the room.

"Giotto-niisan are you sure that's okay? They already had diner ready"

"Don't worry they won't mind."

"Okay then" he answered, though still felt a bit unsure.

"Well Tsu-kun what do you want to do now?"

"I want to watch you do work!" Ah he's so intent on making Giotto do work...

"Right... fine, for you." But before he could start Giotto's saviour from the evilness that is paperwork came running in through the door, two saviours that is.

"Giotto! What is the meaning of this, letting children in here?" He shouted shoving Gokudera in front of him. "Hey be careful old man!"

"Hayato-kun, hi!"

"Tenth, I've missed you! Look I made a map of the mansion for you!"

G watched as Gokudera ran happily towards an unknown child that looked suspiciously liked his boss.

"Ah, G it seems you've met one of our new guests"

"One of! How many of them are there?"

"Hmm, I think 8 if I'm not mistaken" he looked over at Tsuna who nodded. "Yes eight."

"EIGHT!? Giotto what are you thinking letting eight children live here?"

"Aww, come on G they are so cute plus they don't have anywhere else to go." Before G could respond a bell went off in the room shutting him up. "Ah its six great dinner time lets go Tsu-kun!" And so Giotto and Tsuna left Gokudera following along leaving G there alone in the room.

G stood there for awhile before he looked around and twitched at all the paperwork left undone. "DAMMIT GIOTTO!"

~Dinners Awesome~

Giotto walked into the dining room almost floating. The reason? He had managed to escape doing his work for the entire morning and most of the afternoon. And if things went as he had planned everyone had met who he wanted them to and now they'd meet each other.

The first to arrive after Giotto, Tsuna, Gokudera and G who eventually followed after them was Daemon with Mukuro and Chrome. Then came Asari and Yamamoto, Lambo and Lampo, Knuckle and Ryohei and finally Alaude and Hibari. Everyone looked around the room all surprised and only some showing their surprise and then they sat down. Once everyone was seated Giotto spoke up.

"Since for many of you this is your first time meeting each other I shall introduce my guardians. This is G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Daemon and I am Giotto." He said gesturing to each person as he said their names. When he was done talking Tsuna shyly stood up.

"Umm... I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but call me Tsuna if you want. These are my friends Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro Rokudo, and Chrome Dokuro." When he was done he sat down and stared at the ground. Giotto smiled patted him on the head and began speaking again.

"These our are new family members and will be living with us from now on, please be nice to them." He looked at certain peoples he was sure would cause trouble. Everyone nodded and then the food was brought in.

Once everyone had their food and were eating random conversation began from both sides and occasionally between the two groups until everyone (except Alaude and Hibari) was having a huge conversation. Laughter filled the room and everyone was having fun. By the time dinner was over it was 9:07p.m. even though everyone was done eating by 7:18p.m. the talking continued and only ended because the children were starting to fall asleep. So everyone said there goodnights and went off to bed to get much needed rest.

And thus ended the first official day that Tsuna and his friends lived in the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

**Word Count: 3,583**

**Edited Word Count: 3,720**

(1) – i don't know how to explain this i know what i mean though . it's made out of wood and has windows but instead of glass it's like a paper-ish thing o.o if you don't know what it is i don't kno how to explain it better so yea .

(2)- Yes random i know but no violence D ... yet

(3)- Chrome feels uneasy around him based on what's happened in the manga (OMG THERE CONNECTED) and Mukuro feels the need to protect Chrome from him

**Nat:**... fail chapter is fail... this was hard QQ

Alaude's and Hibari's one is just fail but it's hard to write a meeting between two peoples who barely talk -.- Ryohei's and Lambo's were just random and Mukuro's/Chrome's just felt weird to me -.-

Sigh i apologize to those I've disappointed i didn't mean to this was just kind of hard

Also the dinner part was random it was suppose to end after Mukuro/chrome one but for some reason I had to keep typing... it just didn't feel right ending it there so we ended up with all that o.o

OH! My biggest fail... I think i made Giotto childish... like REALLY childish i made him OOC didn't I ~sigh~ writing so many characters is hard -.- i have to take into consideration all their personalities and try to make sure what they say matches with that. But for some reason that's what Giotto turned out to be in my head he does have a serious side but it didn't really show itself in this chap and probably won't show itself a lot... hopefully this is oaky with you people...

~Sigh~ this story scares me T_T I got eleven reviews on the first chap so I feel pressure that if this is horrible I'll disappoint a lot of peoples... I think I preferred it when like only 2 or 3 peoples reviewed but I digress I'm still really happy I got so many because it means you all liked it I hope you continue to like it.

The next chap might be a bit later than this one because the semesters ending so I have CPT's this week all of them due I don't know when and then Exams the next week.

I'll probably still find time to write though considering I don't study... I'm trying to this year though...

Enough of my stressed induced rant thanks for reading review if you want and that's it

~Bye bye XD


	3. Peaceful Calm

**Nat: **Harroz everyone 8D

I am here with a new chap I'm soo happy right now with everything but a few err... meeeh things I'm also proud of this story 18 reviews (HIBARI FTW 3) i kind of want to write something about hibari now but i wont cuz i have no inspiration 8D if i do get one ill do it cuz i do love hibari hehe. This is a drop in review though o.o 11 -7 that's 4 less but it's still more than my other two stories got soo still happy xD

Sigh~ though i didn't answer all the reviews this time QQ for two reasons well i didn't answer them in order (i don't know why I'm a retard) soo i lost track of which i had answered plus sum got magically deleted (lucky charms commercial flash back o.o) anyways ill do a quick overall reply right now

For those of you who reviewed this chap as well as a first a big fat thank you for liking this story enough to review this chap luv ya. To those of you who reviewed this time around thanks for reading this story and liking it enough to review. For those of you who reviewed last time and didn't review this time i hope ur at least still reading this and if ur not well i apologize for failing you

I do realize i prolly got that many cuz i said i wouldn't continue unless i got at least one review but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of the amount anyways

Well i wanted to write this chap up sooner but three things happened one and I'm being completely honest here I'm lazy like really i did have time awhile ago but i would just go an reread manga/ff. Two i hate acute writers block o.o when i go into a story i have the first two chaps planned out a lot/ a couple in between and an end or a vague idea of an end this chap fell into the idk categories so took me awhile to come up with an idea for it. And lastly i got bitten by the manga bug since my last update, no the week after that update I've read 7 new mangas reread 3 and a bunch of yaoi my friend made me (*shudder*) i like yaoi but err it terrifies me i guess is the way best way to put it, i know for sum pplz that's not a lot but i haven't read a new manga in like months soo yea a lot for me o.o. anyways I'm ready now so were gud?... at least i hope so.

Well on with the chap and as a special guest we have the amazing HIBARI KYOYA to give us our lovely disclaimer

**Hibari: **...Nat does not own KHR... *walks away*

**Nat:** ... well that works i guess to the chap XD

**

* * *

**

*Chapter Three*

****Peaceful Calm****

_Tsuna glared (read: pouted) at the unfamiliar surroundings. He didn't glare because he was mad or annoyed because the surroundings were unfamiliar, he glared simply because he was outside._

_Now before we continue lets rewind a bit to find out why Tsuna's in an unfamiliar location._

_It was that time again in Tsuna's life where his mother complained to his father that they didn't spend enough quality time together and his father answered with the idea of a family vacation. There was always the same rule '_no Italy'_ Tsuna didn't know why that was a rule but he didn't care as long as he got ice cream and some gifts from wherever they were going he was good. But this time his mom wouldn't stand for it she said she _had_ to go Italy something about clothes and fashion and some other girly stuff. Tsuna rolled his eyes at that he'd never understand girls and their obsession with their looks he wore what was comfortable and that was good enough for him... girls are just complicated. Anyways after much nagging from his mother his father finally accepted her pleas to go to Italy but he still seemed so reluctant about it. Tsuna always wondered why his dad didn't want them to go to Italy the movies always made it seem so dangerous with the mafia and killings did his dad believe that? It wasn't true if it did then the police would've done something by now there's nothing to be worried about._

_Well now they were in Italy which made his mother very much happy. So now we know why tsuna was in an in an unfamiliar place but why is he glaring you ask? Well simply because there outside. He had been having a great time his mother had bought out a bunch of stores and he had enough sweets to last him a decade but today things were different._

_When he had woken up this morning he had this terrible feeling something bad was going to happen, intuition if you wish to call it, he wasn't sure what that word meant but the same feeling seemed to have told him... not in words... it didn't actually talk to him but the word popped into his head and he'd never heard it before but it fit he silently thanked the feeling for telling him what it was and he wondered why he had it. Maybe everyone had it or maybe he was special... who knew._

_He'd told his parents about it, told them that his intuition (he had some trouble getting the word out though) had told him to not go out something bad would happen if they did. His dad had stared at him weirdly he seemed... worried? Scared maybe too... but when he asked his dad about he said it was nothing and that he was proud of him for knowing a big word like 'intuition.' His dad had almost adhered to his request but his mom was quick to disregard the request saying 'Tsu-kun's just tired and wants an excuse to go back to bed.' His dad had tried to protest –why did he put such in his feeling Tsuna wondered- but his mother wouldn't have it apparently it was a sunny dad and just _had_ to enjoy it._

_And so here we are back to the current moment an annoyed Tsuna a happy Nana and a worried Ieimetsu. Tsuna rubbed his temples he had a terrible headache and as they moved forward it just kept getting worse it was starting to get unbearable and just when it reached the point where he was either going to pass out or scream at the top of his lungs, the voice in his head seemed to scream 'DUCK' and without a second thought he did. He saw a bullet go straight over his head he heard his mother scream and for a second everything went blank in his mind for a second._

_When he regained his sense he was terrified his mother was lying on the ground a knife in her neck blood steadily pouring out and her stomach bleeding profusely from what he could assume to be about 20 shots –he began crying at this point... she was only one person did they need so many- and his dad fighting the guys but it was no use he was one and they were ten even if he was holding his ground tsuna knew it wasn't going to be for long. He noticed at this moment that he was alone none of the men were around him did they not know he was here? His eyes caught one of the men and the man smiled at him. But it wasn't a kind smile like the ones his mother would give him but a creepy one, one that sent shivers down his spine. And for some strange reason he knew they were after him... but why? He hadn't done anything he was a good boy... his mother always said he was. He heard the men yell something and he heard his dad yell back. He didn't know what they said, he had heard the words clear as day, but for some reason he couldn't _hear_ the words... maybe he didn't want to hear it or maybe he just couldn't remember but that didn't matter and he was crazy for wondering about that at a time like this. He looked up and felt new tears stream down his eyes he say his dad covered in blood falling down. His dad noticed him looking and sent a smile Tsuna ran up to his dad and reached him as he touched the ground. More tears fell down his face as his father spoke to him 'Tsuna my little boy... I'm proud of you, I'm sorry we won't be able to see you grow up. I know you would've been a great boy that I'd love to brag about. But sadly life doesn't go as planned don't let this bring you down me and your mom will always be looking out for you alive or not. Be brave Tsuna and continue being the kind hearted boy you've always been. And remember papa loves you.' As he spoke the last sentence his eyes closed and his breathing slowed until it completely stopped. _

_Tsuna cried and cried and cried. He focused on the words his dad has left him. And as he thought about him he calmed down to a point where he had never been before. He felt at peace at this moment despite the situation and with that calm he looked up at the men who were still here and approaching him. He stood up and dusted himself, he stood completely still for a moment before dashing towards the men. The next few moments were a blur of red, yelling, bodies falling, and movement. And before he knew it all the men around him were on the ground writing in pain some barely or not moving. He looked around for the first time noticing how secluded the location they were in was... he wondered why his mom had insisted we go through here even if it was a shortcut this place looked unsafe and dangerous. For a moment he blamed his mother for the situation he was currently in but he disregarded that though he knew that either way this was going to happen... this was what the bad feeling was about and like fate it could not be avoided. He stared into the window of an old abandoned store at was shocked at what he saw. His eyes were glowing a bright orange and he was in blood his face showed no emotion... he was scared his own reflection scared him... but at the same time it comforted him. He sat down and cried what was wrong why was everything so horrible today none of this should've happened his parents shouldn't have died for a long time. His eyes shouldn't glow orange they were brown a warm chocolate brown. And he definitely shouldn't be covered in blood he was a good boy he was a weak boy he couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to so... why._

_Tsuna wanted to hate. He wanted to hate the people he had hurt he wanted to hate his mother he wanted to the world and most of all he wanted to hate himself. But he wouldn't he'd do what his father had told him. He would be brave he'd be the kind boy his parents always said he was he would be strong for his parents he wouldn't let this bring him down. But right now he needed to get someone to help or do something about this._

_He leaned his father against the building he'd been leaning against and walked towards his mother. The wounds she had, had stopped bleeding long ago and her lifeless eyes stared up at him. He took out the knife still stuck against her skin, closed her eyes, and leaned her against the wall as well. He looked at his parents his dad still had the same smile on his face and with it he looked so peaceful. His mother looked like she was sleeping though even in death she looked pain. With one last look he ran to find someone... anyone to help him._

_The next couple days had been a blur to him. When he had finally found a policeman the man had stared at him with wide-eyes, well a boy of not even four years covered in blood and eyes that still burned a stunning amber probably was a shocking sight. Ignoring the man's response towards him Tsuna wordlessly dragged the man towards the dreadful location he had come from. After he had shown the police officer to his parent's location the man had immediately called for backup. They had tried to get Tsuna to tell them what had happened but Tsuna wouldn't talk... he hadn't talked since they found him or to be exact he found them. His parents had been buried his dad apparently had a plot in a graveyard here in Italy so that hadn't been a problem. It had been a very small service consisting of Tsuna and a few police officers that were taking care of him. Both Nana and Ieimetsu had no living family left so no one else was there._

_Tsuna hadn't talked because he couldn't, he could. He also hadn't talked because he was afraid of the people that were talking to him, he trusted them he knew they wouldn't hurt him. He hadn't talked because he didn't want to... he felt no knew that what had happened couldn't be shared it would only cause more trouble. He unconsciously brought his hand to his eye, his eyes no longer burned orange but they also hadn't returned to their warm chocolate brown. They were currently somewhere in between neither orange no brown but a mixture of the two. He was still wrapped in that warm sense of calm and peace he knew it would eventually go away but he cherished it while it was there._

_Tsuna was currently was walking down a hallway he was staying with the police officers until they figured out what to do with him. Tsuna didn't mind waiting they treated him nicely the only thing that bothered him was the way they looked at him. The man that had found him always looked at him with slight fear he was the only one to have seen those burning orange gems for eyes he had, had at the time and he knew they had scared him. But he didn't care about that he cared about the other look the one he loathed oh so much. Pity. He hated pity he wished they wouldn't look at him like that any other look would do he just couldn't stand pity. Tsuna was thrown out his musings when he heard his name. They were talking about him. What were they saying? Oh they were talking about what they were going to do with him. His whole body froze when he heard what the other man said. Japan... they were going to send him back to Japan. One his mom's friend apparently wanted to adopt him. He supposed he should be happy he heard the lady's name and he knew she was nice in fact out of all his moms' friend he liked her the best. But... he didn't want to go back to Japan he wanted to stay here... where his parents were._

_Without a second thought he got up and ran. He could hear them yelling at him to stop to come back, some were even chasing after him. But he wouldn't listen and he definitely wouldn't let them catch him. He felt the calm around him become stronger its presence more pronounced and he slowed for a second while its presence filled him completely. And then he picked up his pace this time faster than before, he was certain his eyes were glowing orange once again. _

_Tsuna rounded another corner, crossed another street, and kept on running. The voice was telling him where to go, he didn't know where it taking him but he trusted the voice, more than he had ever trusted anyone anything, it had helped him that day, it was helping him now, and it would help him forever he knew it. Finally slowing down his legs came to a steady stop. He looked at the building in front of him. 'Namimori Orphanage' he sniffled a bit at the name, it was the name of the town he had lived in for his entire life... however short it may be. But knowing this was where he was suppose to be he walked on towards the door and knocked on it. _

_A frail looking woman opened the door and sent Tsuna a kind smile which he easily returned. The woman ushered Tsuna in and got him settled. Tsuna was quick to make friends here. He'd made three since he got here Lambo, a sweet but rather annoying child, Chrome, a very kind a shy girl, and lastly Mukuro, he was nice enough but Tsuna admitted to being a tiny bit afraid of him._

_The police officers had come to get Tsuna, but he had refused to leave, they had tried to convince Tsuna that he should come with them he would be much happier with a family then here. But still Tsuna had refused. And finally they gave up; they had informed the woman that Tsuna would be staying here. And though upset she agreed to it as long as Tsuna was happy she knew Nana wouldn't mind. He thanked the men that had took care of him and waved them goodbye. Tsuna would be happy with the friends he'd made here, he knew it very well._

Tsuna sat up slowly. He glanced around the room, everyone was asleep, he glanced at the clock 1:33 a.m. getting up from the bed he walked out the room and began walking. He wondered briefly why this always happened when he had that dream. He never woke up screaming or crying which probably was a normal response to relieving the worst time of his life. But instead he woke up with same calm he had experienced during that time. He touched his eyes he knew they were orange they always were after that dream. He stared at his feet he knew where he was going even if he didn't know this place very well he knew where he was going. After that dream he always went to the highest point possible in the place he was currently at. Which of course he was the roof. He loved it there, on the roof his clam felt the strongest enveloped by the sky, the all surrounding all consuming sky, he loved the sky it was never ending and he found comfort in it. As he came back to reality he noticed he was already at the roof he wasn't sure how he got here though he never was. He smiled softly and sat down feeling at peace here where it was only him and the sky.

Giotto knocked on the door to the room where Tsuna and his friends were staying. Once he heard various 'come ins' he opened the door. He saw them all talking amongst themselves, well except Hibari who was leaning against the wall with a small yellow bird perched on his head. Where that bird came from Giotto would never know. But something caught his eyes the lack of Tsuna and the lack of worry shown on their faces that the boy they seemed so protective of was missing. Confused he asked them about it and there answer worried him further.

"What do you mean probably on the roof!"

"Well usually if Tsuna's not here when we wake up he's on the roof, because we all know he loves sleeping in."

'Okay but aren't you guys worried the roof is a dangerous place." Giotto was frustrated how could they seem so calm about this.

"Nah Tsuna does this sometimes we've asked him why before but he never really gives us an answer, something about a dream and his parents. We don't really want to bother him about it so we leave him be."

"Ah, I see well then I'll go to the roof I need to ask him something." He was still worried but if they said he'd be fine he had to trust their judgement, after all they knew Tsuna better than him.

"Ah okay, but be warned he acts weird for awhile after that dream." Weird? How these children were all pretty weird in his eyes anyway, besides not much really surprises him he would be ready for whatever what was in store for him.

Giotto opened the door to the roof and sure enough there was Tsuna sitting on the roof his back facing him. He called out to him. Tsuna slowly stood up shaked some dust of himself and turned around to face him. Giotto eyes widened for a second, Tsuna's eyes were glowing orange. But before he could ask Tsuna about it they were back to normal and Giotto was left wondering if he had imagined it or if it was really there.

"Ah hello Giotto-niisan" Tsuna's friend were right when they said he acted weird he seemed calmer more ... refined... yes that's probably the word that would fit.

"Hello Tsu-kun" He scooped the boy up in my arms and stared at him. He wasn't smiling like normal his face was calm expressionless and Giotto didn't like it, it reminded of something he hoped Tsuna didn't have. Giotto being Giotto gave Tsuna big kiss on the cheek and _that_ snapped Tsuna out of whatever sort of trance.

Immediately Tsuna began struggling and stuttering. "Gi-Giotto-niisan w-what was t-that for i m-mean that was co-co-completely unnecessary and and and HIEEEEE" Giotto laughed at the boys childish nature though it was a given he was a child. Still he was quite concerned about what he had witnessed earlier... it was probably nothing and plus like the children said he shouldn't force it out of Tsuna if he doesn't want to share.

"Well Tsuna now for the reason i came looking for you."

"Yes Giotto-niisan" ah how cute Tsuna could be. With that cute voice he had those expectant eyes he was giving him and the way he said his name. Any man would blush and of course that's what Giotto did.

"A-ah well Tsuna I'm having a meeting with a business friend of mine and I'd like to know if you want to come with me, he's taking care of his little brother right now and he's about your age. So do you want to come with me?"

"O-oh ummm I don't know... ummm well..." Tsuna stared into Giotto's puppy dog eyes and knew he never even had a choice in the matter. With a sigh he said yes and as a response Giotto hugged him so hard he almost fainted from lack of air.

"Great! Go get dressed well be leaving in three hours." And so Giotto left leaving an utterly confused and lost Tsuna in his wake.

'_Ahh I hope things go well...'_

**

* * *

**

Words:

3414 for those of you who wonder why i put a word count its more to me than you if it's under 1500 I've failed from one 1501 to 2500 is okay i guess 2501- 3600 that's my goal when i write a chap and anything above that is like just plain awsum to me

Oki so despite the beginning writers block this chap was actually pretty easy to write. I hope you guys liked it as much as i did guys

**BEWARE OF THE SPOLIERS UP AHEAD**

OMG YAMA UR ALIIIIVE 33333333333333333333 I'm soo happy but ur suppose to be possessed by Byakuran that's how it happened in my head so that's how it suppose to happen

Well Hibari won how unsuprisng but KYAAAAA canon 1827 even if it was a little bit and just exaggeration of the human mind but meeeh

Well i must go now review if u wish


	4. Eventful Morning

**Grawr this was suppose to be up saturday but ffnet was being a jerk -_- blah its been a week -.- like exatcly a week and the only reason this problem is fixed is becasue i was reading a fanfiction and the person actuallly had a solution 3 same thing happened to them soo id like to say thx to the person Zaskaea i liek seriously llove u right now O.o i dont think theyll see this since it was a DGM fanfiction but they still deserve the thanks i mean i wrote this chapter up in one day and was all excited to get it up and then this happens -.- every day the same fukin thing 'error whatever' and to anyone else thats having this problem heres the wonderful solution that worked for me 3**

**Go to the URL and where it says edit properties make it content it should work i hope this helps any of u writers who are having that problem love~Nat**

Nat:

Uhh hello there .

Finally took the time to stop editing (it's so much fun o.o), reading fan fiction, playing Pokémon white (i love Pokémon to much -.-), getting dragged on mmorpg's by friends, and just plain procrastinating to do this.

Something you should all know is i am the biggest procrastinator i know o.o. i have the inability to do things before hand i ALWAYS leave things till the last minute. Perfect example i have a French assignment due Monday which I've had for a more than week and I've just decided to hand it in late cuz i can't bring myself to do it -.- . So the problem with fan fiction is there is no 'due date' so i don't have a 'deadline' to meet and even if i do set myself one when it gets to the date i tell myself whatever ill do it later (-.-||). And on days when i actually have the energy to do so i don't have the time to write it. Heck I'm on spring break right now, actually it's over in one day Sundays all that's left, and i was so determined to write this but before i knew it my time on the comp was almost up. Plus I've developed a social life meaning i actually go out with friends now O.O it's actually a big accomplishment since i was practically a hermit before.

Anyways the only reason i actually finally got to writing this is because i got a review telling me actually to quote what they said begging me to continue. Which made it sound like i had given up on the story which i haven't o.o just kind of forgot? Yea i guess that's the word but yea thanks for reminding me that people are reading this and i should update for them hehe. So ya sort of long A/N Soooo i guess i should do the disclaimer and get this chap started

_****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, HAVE NOT, AND WILL NOT OWN KHR... really was there ever any doubt****_

Oh um before we get started one quick thing I'd like to mention I'm pretty sure Giotto's eyes have been proven orange whether in HDW form or not but for the sake of this story his eyes are blue just to show the difference between the two states... if it annoys u deal

* * *

***Chapter four***

****An Eventful Morning****

**Previously on 8KAHNC: **(this story had a very long name which I'm not always going to take the time to write out soo an acronym aren't they useful)

_"A-ah well Tsuna I'm having a meeting with a business friend of mine and I'd like to know if you want to come with me, he's taking care of his little brother right now and he's about your age. So do you want to come with me?"_

_"O-oh ummm I don't know... ummm well..." Tsuna stared into Giotto's puppy dog eyes and knew he never even had a choice in the matter. With a sigh he said yes and as a response Giotto hugged him so hard he almost fainted from lack of air._

_"Great! Go get dressed well be leaving in three hours." And so Giotto left leaving an utterly confused and lost Tsuna in his wake._

_'__Ahh I hope things go well...'_

**End Recap**

It had been a few minutes since Giotto had left the roof and Tsuna still stayed rooted to his spot the soft chirping of nearby birds is what finally snapped him out of his trance. He needed to get back down and get ready; he needed to explain to Gokudera and the others he'd be going for the day or however long they were staying out for. Gokudera would most likely freak out so he needed to tell him slowly and calmly if he hoped to get anywhere in the conversation.

Tsuna yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. A sudden thought brought his other hand up to his face and he covered both his eyes. G-Giotto had seen him with orange eyes had he not... no one other than those people he'd... h-hurt the ones he'd ran by and the police officer had seen them. Not even his friends it wasn't because he didn't trust them or anything it's just well he'd never needed to and wouldn't even know how to explain it to them he himself didn't understand what it was. It was just... there and it comforted him he enjoyed its presence everything those orange eyes brought him. The warmth, the strength, the confidence, the peace, everything it gave him was so calming and pleasing he didn't know what it was but he hoped it never left him.

Slowly removing hid hands from his eyes he looked up. Giotto probably didn't see he would've asked and even if he did see he didn't say anything so it didn't matter. Besides he had acted the same he always did and he could tell he wasn't acting.

Feeling much better he went back downstairs and to his room surprisingly remembering where it was. Unsurprisingly when he entered his room he was attacked (glomped) by Gokudera who had cried 'JUUDAIME' while doing so.

'Haha Tsuna have fun on the roof?"

'STUPID BASEBALL FREAK I WAS SUPPOSE TO ASK JUUDAIME THAT' Yamamoto only laughed in response.

'Haha... yea had a great time... ummm Gokudera-kun could you let go of me it's getting kind of hard to breathe.' Gokudera stood up almost immediately and began saying how sorry he was for hurting his precious Juudaime and all Tsuna could do was smile slightly and pat his head as he sweat dropped.

Looking over Gokudera's head (who was now on his knees bowing repeatedly) he smiled at everyone else and said good morning he was responded to with other greetings various 'good mornings' and 'you to' even a nod from Hibari.

'Eh guys Giotto-niisan invited me to go with him on a meeting so ill be leaving in about 3 hours.' Almost everyone in the room had a surprised face. (Hibari showed no expression and Mukuro smirked.)

About 3 seconds later an infuriated Gokudera went running out of the room yelling something about killing that evil person. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Ryohei went after him either for fun (Ryohei) or worry (everyone else). Mukuro 'kufufu-ed' and walked away, Lambo went off to find some candy and Hibari jumped out the window and went to sleep in a tree a small yellow bird following close behind.

~boop~

'What do you mean you invited that brat to your meeting? Do you know how dangerous that could be!'

'Oh come on G, cool down Cozart's (hehe did ya kno that's who i meant ;)?) going to bring his little brother and I didn't want the poor little kid to be bored to death. Besides if anything happens I and Cozart are more than strong enough to take them on.' G sighed there was no way he could convince Giotto to change his mind once he had his mind set on it.

'Fine but you better be careful if anything happens to that kid you'll be the one paying the price.'

'YOU BASTARD (ur 6 Gokudera who taught you such words?) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE TAKING TSUNA WITH YOU ILL FUKIN KILL YOU!'

'_Speak of the devil' _was G's obvious thought.

'Gokudera-kun calm down I agreed to this don't hurt Giotto-niisan!"

'B-but Juudaime what if you get hurt?'

'I'll be fine i trust Giotto-nii won't you trust him to?' Tsuna asked an adorable smile and hopeful eyes on his face.

'H-hai of course Juudaime.' The silver haired boy blushed.

'Well now that that's settled let's get you ready Tsuna.' Smiled Giotto.

~Time skip to when there leaving~

They were all currently standing outside the mansion Giotto's guardians, Tsuna's friends, and a few maids as well.

'Clara, can you please come here a moment?'

'Of course Giotto'

'Now while I'm gone I'm putting you in charge okay?'

'Like i said earlier, of course Giotto.'

'HEY! Why are you putting that stupid woman in charge _I'm_ your right-hand man. Shouldn't I be in charge.'

G I'd trust you with my life and I know you better than most people and it's because of that, that I'm not putting you in charge you'd get pissed and ruin this mansion to the ground. With Clara in charge I know it will at least still be standing when I'm back.' G stammered a bit and turned red... Giotto was completely right. So he nodded.

'Hey who did you call a _stupid woman_ huh?' G turned around to see a glaring Clara he shivered a bit her glares were always unnerving but he quickly regained his composure.

'You of course, but yea I'm sorry I was bring mean to all the other stupid people in the world.' This continued for a few more minutes until Giotto finally put a stop to it.

'ENOUGH you two need to calm down!' Giotto said looking very much like a mother scolding her children causing most of the children to giggle. And Clara and G noticing why blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a sorry and then blushed even harder knowing that made them look even more like little children. By then most everyone was giggling and smiling (or in some cases smirking).

Giotto looked up quite confused as to why everyone was laughing but smiled nonetheless happy everyone was having such a good time even though he wasn't sure why they were.

'Okay Tsu-kun it's time to go because if we don't go right now well be late and Cozart will have my throat' He finished off with a laugh and a smile even though to Tsuna that didn't seem right

'O-okay Giotto-niisan' he looked back at his friends and felt his eyes tear up and before he knew it the tears started spilling out.

'E-eh Tsuna, why are you crying?' Yamamoto asked trying to calm the boy down.

'O-oh its nothing it's just this is the first time I've been without you guys since we met." Tsuna responded rubbing his eyes.

'Tsu-kun you don't have to come with me if you don't want. You know that right?'

'N-no it's okay Giotto-nii I'm fine just had... a moment i guess haha...'

'Well... if you say so' Giotto said with unsure eyes.

Tsuna ran up to his friends and gave each a big hug (even Hibari he just che-d and patted him on the back as he did so) after he was done he said goodbye and ran up to Giotto looking up at him.

'You ready Tsu-kun?' he asked mussing up his hair. Tsuna nodded his head vigorously. 'Well then let's get going then' Again tsuna nodded.

Giotto escorted Tsuna to the limo that was waiting for them and assured Tsuna was buckled up and comfortable before getting in himself. He gave one last wave to everyone and the limousine drove off.

~Time skip/location change to the meeting~

'Giotto-sama we have arrived.' told the driver to Giotto.

'Yes thank you for informing me. You're dismissed for now.'

'As you wish sir.' After Tsuna and Giotto got off the Limo drove off and Tsuna turned to see another mansion just as big as Giotto's if not bigger.

'Haha huge right? It's bigger than mine by a 2 whole acres, hard to tell though. Anyways shall we go inside?'

'Y-yea totally' Tsuna responded still memorized by the house. They walked up the pathway that headed towards the door it took a few minutes to reach the door as the pathway as it was very long. Why not use the car to drive you to the door you ask. Well that is because cars are not allowed in the Shimon residence, it's a safety issue.

When they finally reached the door Giotto knocked and Tsuna hid behind him. When the door opened it revealed a young man of about Giotto's age with short red hair and ruby red eyes that had a strange cross like design in them. Standing behind the man was child that could pass for his twin was it not for the obvious age difference.

'Good morning Giotto always a pleasure to see you, this is my little brother Enma.' The little boy's eyes widened when his name was spoken and his further behind Cozart. 'Ah sorry he's very shy as you can see.'

'Its fine Cozart, by the way this is Tsuna.' Tsuna murmured a small hello and waved a small smile on his face.

'I didn't know you had child Giotto.' Cozart said eyes wide.

'N-NO he's not, Tsuna and his friends came to my mansion a few days ago.'

'Really? He looks so much like you.'

'He does doesn't he, well then he can be my little brother to. Would you like that Tsu-kun?' Tsuna's face instantly brightened up and he said a rather loud yes. 'Well then i guess it's settled you Tsuna are my new little brother.'

'Well Giotto I think it's about time we get started with our meeting isn't it?' He was smiling but his tone and eyes were serious.

'Yes you're right let's get started.' Giotto turned to Tsuna. 'Tsu-kun you're going stay here and play with Enma okay?' A nod. 'Okay great have fun.'

And with that both adults went into the next room.

'Hi I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna.' Beamed tsuna.

'E-Enma Cozart'

***Chap Four End***

**

* * *

**

Word Count: 1852

**Nat: **Grawr I failed at the word count -.- but this chap is not at ALL what it was suppose to be this chap was suppose to be the meeting between Giotto/Cozart and Tsuna/Enma but the begging ended up being too long and putting in what i wanted to put just didn't seem to fit to me. Besides if i did i think it might have ended up as a cliffy o.o which I'm not sure i can do i was really excited about what i was goanna right to D: oh well till next chap i guess

**Tsuna:** Don't worry you did a gud job

**Nat:** wah you think so?

**Tsuna:** Yup

**Nat:** sigh speaking of you Tsuna i want to bring reborn into this story... but he doesn't fit QQ i love reborn he's so epic even though he does squat. Maybe I'll put him here in the A/N's or work to find away to get him to fit into the plot... or at least give him a part that makes sense.

**Tsuna**: REBORN! Oh no my poor child self please don't do that to him

**Nat:** hmmm but i need to i miss him to much anyways this chap is dun sorry for its shortness and I'm pretty sure lateness if it's been awhile and i haven't updated drop a review/pm me and I'll probably get to writing it xp but remember a week is not awhile D: wait an actual if u plan on being my deadline reminder hehe

OH btw this story is never beta-ed i rely on spell checker for that . so if you see any mistakes sorry but i don't really review it myself either most of the time hehe i don't get what a beta is so I'm pretty gud without one i guess now for our final words REBORN 8D

**Tsuna:** Oh god i wanna live!

**Reborn:** Shut up Dame-Tsuna –kicks head- go be a man

**Nat:** lol sorry can't really have reborn say good bye or else id be OOC of him so here i am 8D anyways reviews are like presents there awsum to get but not something mandatory

~JA NAE FOR NOW

P.S i know u guys won't care but it's my birthday on 4 days or whenever the 23rd is. I'll be 15 which is like a sweet 16 for us Latino's hehe if only a KHR chara was born near my birthday ~cry~


	5. The Voice in My Head

**Nat:** finally getting around to writing this... I've written two other ff's before coming to this...

But to be fair uhh (feel less guilty -u-) the hibari one was for Hibari's birthday i had to D: he's like my fav chara. And then the dgm one (which i don't think u pplz even knew about) was an idea that came into my head around the same time as this fic (maybe earlier) but when i started this one i forgot about it. But then it came back and i just had to write it D: it's not fair to ignore the idea . anyways finally writing it now xD.

P.s. to those of you who reviewed the one-shots thank you. I would've review replied but i kept getting sum 404 error sooo if it happens on this chap to be prepared to see review replies in the A/N's ( i say this because i know some pplz don't like this but if u review i want to say thank you so deal pplz D)

Well not much else to say :D so plz enjoy the chapter i have (finally) written

**Reborn:**_**'Disclaimer: This idiot does not own KHR or anything else related to it'**_

**Nat:** Yes reborn thank you for that kind disclaimer -.-||

(Oh just so you kno i don't like how the beginning turned out... but i seriously couldn't think of anything better i apologize in advance for those of you who won't like it. Gomen)

(Also sorry for crappy title but I couldnt think of anything better)

* * *

****Chapter Five****

*****The Voice in My Head*****

_Tick-tock..._

_Tick-tock..._

_Tick-tock..._

Tsuna sighed. He had always been somewhat quiet and shy but this kid took it to a new extreme. He hadn't said a single thing and Tsuna was starting to get very, very bored. So he attempted to start a conversation. "Umm soo... Enma-kun what do you like to do?" Said boy nearly fell over from fright. All had been so quiet until then that the suddenness of Tsuna's voice had terrified the poor boy. "Ahh, my gosh! Enma-kun are you alright?" Tsuna asked worry lacing his tone as he helped the boy calm down.

"K-kun?" Enma asked confused but the word attached to his name.

"Oh," Tsuna realized that Enma was not Japanese and so would of course be confused by the suffix. "It's like a form of respect I guess; it's just something we Japanese say."

Enma's eyes seemed to widen when Tsuna said, in a way, that he was Japanese. He had not noticed; the boy looked rather different but he hadn't really taken the time to think about it.

"Anyways, Enma-kun you didn't answer my question; what do you like to do?"

"Ermm... I don't really know..."

"Ahaha..." Tsuna laughed awkwardly, he wasn't sure how to talk to the boy, but he was going to do it, he loved making friends but other than the ones he already had he never really had the chance to make any.

While Tsuna was still thinking Enma tried to start another conversation. "Tsuna-kun," he paused unsure if he used it correctly, but when he received a small nod and smile from Tsuna he continued. "Would you like to play something?"

"Sure! Anything you like!" He smiled brightly eyes shining.

"Umm how about..." he thought for a moment "checkers?" He blushed, he had always loved the game but most people never wanted to play it. He waited for Tsuna's response, expecting a rejection, it almost always was.

"Sure I've always been pretty good at that game, that and chess, I just kind of seem to kno where to move my pieces, weird huh?" Enma's eyes visibly brightened, he was happy of course, someone actually wanted to play with him. Excitedly he ran to the end of the room where, Tsuna just noticed, was a shelf he took something off of it, Tsuna assumed the checkers set, and with the same excitement hurried back to Tsuna. He had a smile on his face and Tsuna thought it was a very cute smile. Especially on someone who always seemed so gloomy.

"Want to be orange or red?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side. It was a strange choice of colours, considering they were almost always red and black anything besides that threw him off. Though he knew which colour to say, orange, it had always been his favourite colour and he couldn't help but think there was something special about it. Quickly telling Enma his choice they began to play.

~G!~

Giotto sighed. He absolutely hated these things, so boring and repetitive, always the same thing over and over. He laid his head and upper body on to the table, arms reaching and grabbing the other side. He titled his head up to see a disapproving Cozart looking down at him.

"Giotto I know you hate these meeting but could you please pay attention!"

"But Cozart it's so boring cant we do something different? Talk about something else for a change?" he looked at Cozart with pleading eyes. Said man sighed and rubbed both his temples.

"Fine... just because it's you. We can talk about something else, BUT only for a little while we really have to get this done." (A/N: nothing important is going on here just some random meeting)

"Oh. My. God, yes!" Giotto practically bounced off the table and did a little mini dance that consisted of him looking like an idiot. Cozart laughed as lazy as his friend was he loved him and his strange actions.

"Well why don't we talk about that boy you brought, Tsuna was it?"

"Yea Tsuna, isn't he just adorable?"

"Yes he is, but what i want to know is why he's living with you, it's dangerous for him." Cozart said a stern expression on his face.

"I know... but i think there's something special about Tsuna and his friends."

"Friends?"

"Yea, didn't I mention them? Tsuna found my mansion along with 7 of his friends."

"Eight children managed to find your mansion? Giotto it's in the middle of the woods! Didn't you wonder what they were doing there?"

"There orphans, but there close didn't look to raggedy I'm assuming they were at an orphanage, as to why there not there anymore I don't plan on asking, they had a good reason for leaving and I don't want to trouble them with any unwanted memories the question might bring"

"I see... but still why keep them with you, isn't it safer to send them off to a better orphanage, or real family?"

Giotto looked out the window towards the cloudless sky and from the little that was shown to him sunless as well. "It's just... it's hard to explain but I feel like its right for them to be with me like fate us brought us together. Besides I have a good feeling these kids can hold their own. One of them kicked the front door to the mansion you know." Cozart looked at Giotto with wide eyes.

"Are you serious! Not even my best men can do that heck even I have trouble with it, and you're saying he did it with a simple kick!" Giotto nodded. "Well you're definitely right that one can defiantly hold his own. That's amazing strength how old are they?"

"Well Tsuna and three of his friends are six, the one who broke down the door and two others are eight and the last one is five."

"Giotto! For these children or at least one to have such power at such a young age is unheard off."

"I know and trust me it's not just them I can tell they all hold the same power some less and some more."

"Even Tsuna? He looks so small and weak... are you sure?" Giotto looked at him smiling slightly.

"I know, but looks can be deceiving, I have yet to confirm this but i think Tsuna is special, very special a power that might even surpass mine." Once again Cozart's eyes widened.

"Giotto that's nonsense you are immensely powerful. So powerful that not a single other family even dare to think of lifting a finger against you.

"I know what it sounds like but trust me I know what I am talking about." He looked at Cozart with knowing eyes. Cozart sighed and rested against the ledge of the window.

"For their sake I hope they have that power you speak off, because ahead lies a long and dangerous road." In the sky dark clouds began to form and lighting flashed off in the distance. Cozart and Giotto shivered in unison; something bad was going to happen, and soon.

~back at Giotto's mansion~

Clara sighed (1). Giotto had left her in charge but... she wasn't sure if she was doing a good job. So far nothing had gotten destroyed... but who knew how long that would last things were getting worse by the minute, and those children just made her troubles all the worse. She had tried calming everyone down but no one and she meant NO ONE listened to her. She had somehow managed to get them all outside but they could still wreck things if they got to close.

She scanned her surroundings; G and Gokudera were yelling about, she wasn't even sure, she thinks it's about who's a better right hand man or something and Asari and Yammamoto were standing by each of them laughing calmly, how those two maintained their sanity in all this she'd never know.

Next was Knuckles and Ryohei who were boxing to, as they would put, the extreme. They were getting close to the mansion and she was worried something was going to break soon.

Then came Lambo and Lampo who were lazily watching everything around them they were seated side by side eating grape candy, Clara noticed that even though Lampo had often said he dislike children he seemed to warm up to these especially Lambo.

Looking up she saw Hibari and Alaude lying on the branches of a tree. The way they were positioned was adorable in Clara's head. Alaude was sitting almost straight but relaxed Hibari on his left side leaning against him eyes closed (2). A small yellow fluff of feathers was in Hibari's hair looking like it was also leaning against Alaude. She found it cute but she dint dare voice her thoughts aloud, those two would most likely kill her.

And lastly the oddest of groups she thought, Daemon was still trying to approach Mukuro and Chrome, but Chrome was scared of him and kept running away which angered Mukuro and caused him to glare at Daemon and almost attack him, but Chrome intervened every time. Clara wondered why Chrome was so terrified of Daemon, sure the man was a creep but he didn't really do anything, err much. She gazed did Daemon realize they didn't like him? It sure didn't seem like it by the way he kept trying to get closer seeming to ignore Chromes terrified stare and Mukuro's glare. She sighed they truly were the oddest group.

She looked at her watch 5:30p.m. They would have to head back in soon. Dinner would soon be ready and they all had to get washed up. Taking a deep breath she called out to them. "Guys! We need to head back in dinner will be ready soon!" Most of them perked up at the word dinner they were starving they hadn't eaten since breakfast... why they skipped lunch no one remembered but all of them regretted.

They all walked back inside calmer than they had been less than a minute ago and headed to their rooms to wash up.

~2727272727~

Tsuna cheered, he had one yet another game. They had been playing for a few hours, yet neither was bored of the game yet. Any game can be fun if you play with the right people, someone had said that right? Well whoever it was definitely knew what they were talking about.

Enma pouted slightly. "Tsuna are you sure you aren't cheating? I mean you always seem to know what move I'm going to make, sometimes even before I do!" Tsuna laughed.

"Enma I'm not cheating, besides I told you earlier I'm good at this game I just know where to go something tells me it's the right place." Enma looked at him in amusement.

"So you're a psychic?"

"Haha, no, at least I don't think so. Besides I think intuition is more accurate, but you never know maybe I am psychic." He and Enma chuckled.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Namimori, Japan but I feel more at home here in Italy even though I've only been here two years, well that is half of my life." Tsuna smiled fondly at the memories the thought brought him.

"So you've been here since you were 3?" Tsuna nodded. "Why didn't you go back to your home?"

Tsuna's eyes became downcast. "Home is here, not there, it will never be there, never." Tsuna seemed almost angry as he spoke the words. Enma was worried it seemed strange for the brunette to be angry.

"T-tsuna-kun?" the red head asked warily. He looked up eyes slightly glassy and unfocused, but he blinked and he looked fine again, though it still worried Enma.

"Huh? Oh sorry did I space out? Sorry I do that sometimes don't worry I'm fine." Enma still wasn't convinced but he let it slide, it was best not to agitate the boy.

"Well okay then..."

"Anyways, mind if I ask you some questions Enma-kun?" Said boy nodded. "Do you have any family? Mom, dad, brothers, or sisters?"

"No... Yes... I use to. My parents and older sister were killed by a jealous Famiglia." Enma looked down obviously sad.

"I see... well I guess were similar in a way..." Enma tilted his head up slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mom and dad were killed while we were on vacation here in Italy, it's why I never went back ho-"Tsuna shut his mouth, he would never be able to call that place home "to Namimori." Enma brought his head up completely.

"Really, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna nodded. "I guess you are we really are alike." They both laughed.

"Well ready to play another round?" Tsuna asked excited.

"Sure if you promise not to cheat again." Enma smiled.

"HEY I TOLD YOU I DON'T CHEAT!" Enma laughed at Tsuna's reaction.

"Sure you don't, sure you don't." They both laughed and began to reset the game.

~0000~

They had been playing for about an hour or two and though he had won a lot more games than last time, Tsuna was still winning the majority of games.

"You're getting better Enma-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Either that or you're going easy on me."

"I would never do that! It's not every day I'm better at something then someone you know." Enma laughed, well that probably meant he wasn't going easy on him.

Tsuna P.O.V.

I laughed along with Enma, considering how things had started today ended up being a really great day.

All of the sudden my head began to throb, I felt my breath hitch, I remembered this headache it was the same one I had gotten before... that happened to my parents. I looked up, Enma was staring down at me eyes full of concern. It was then I noticed I was on my knees clutching my head. I tried flashing him a smile, to reassure him I was fine but the pain increased and I closed my mouth to avoid letting out a scream.

"Tsuna-kun don't worry I'll go get Giotto-kun and Cozart-nii!" No! He shouldn't do that I'll be fine soon enough. I grabbed his shirt, he looked back at me and I shook my head wincing slightly at the pain. I gritted my teeth against the pain and spoke, "E-Enma-kun dont worry, I'll be f-fine, it's happened before." Enma looked at me unsure but nodded his head. He sat down beside me and patted my back gently.

The pain was slowly increasing and Tsuna wasn't sure how much he could take before he passed out. He dug his nails into his hair and bit his lip, why won't it go away? Tsuna thought desperately.

_'Quickly, hide!_' Tsuna heard the voice and his eyes darted at Enma, the only other occupant of the room, but he knew it wasn't him. It had sounded nothing like him and besides it seemed to come from inside his head.

_'Didn't you hear me? Hide!'_

'Who are you?' Tsuna thought (A/N: "reborn!" speaking 'reborn!' thoughts)

_'I'll tell you but please hide!'_ I wasn't sure why but I listened to the voice in my head quickly standing up, I noticed my headache was now gone, grabbed Enma and dragged him to the corner where a small table was. It was small but big enough for them to hide in he lifted up the cloth that covered it, shoved Enma in and then he as well went in. Enma stared at me confused and I really couldn't blame him. But I stopped him before he could speak.

"Enma-kun," my voice was barely above a whisper "you know how i knew where to put my pieces in checkers" he nodded "well you're going to have to believe me about this, something bad is going to happen and its safest we hide." Enma stared at me eyes firm he nodded.

'Mr. Voice? You said you'd answer my questions if I hid.'

_'Yes that I did Tsu-chan. What would you like to know?'_ Tsuna felt the voice smile almost chuckle. Was it because of what he called him?

'Well, to start off what are you and what's your name?'

_'I am you Tsu-chan, or at least a part of you, I've been with you forever always watching over you. As for name well I guess it would be Tsunayoshi like you, but that's rather confusing, you can call me Natsu (3).'_

'Okay Natsu-nii it is! But... Natsu-nii what do you mean by your me?'

_'I am a more powerful side of you, one that holds an immense power that belongs to you. But your father feared it would be too much for you to handle and had it sealed away. But the power was too strong to be simply sealed so I was created as a container for it.'_

'R-really...' Tsuna was shocked, this, this was just something so bizarre.

_'Yes. Though something went wrong I was suppose to remain dormant forever, or until someone broke the seal. But that day... you somehow managed to unseal it yourself. You awakened me and I seeing your situation gave you some of the power.'_

'You're my warm feeling? The presence I've felt?'

_'Yes, that is me. I'll always be by your side Tsu-chan, protecting you and guarding you. Though I think it's time you go back, you've been talking to me for quite awhile your friend might get worried.'_

It was then Tsuna noticed he wasn't underneath the table. 'H-hieee! When did I get here? It's quite pretty though.' I looked around taking in the scenery. We were somewhere that could surely be described as paradise. We were sitting on a grassy hill the wind blowing the grass; I watched it sway back and forth it almost sparkling when the sun hit the dew on it. I looked down the hill and at the bottom, for some reason, was a beach. Its sand was the purest white and the sea a crystal blue that sparkled like diamonds. I smiled and looked up it was a cloudless sky the sun high up blazing a bright orange-yellow making the blue around it stand out. It was beautiful but why was I here?

'Natsu-nii when did we get here?'

_'Well I thought since it was our first meeting we should go somewhere special, so I brought you here, where I've lived since the day I was created.'_

Natsu smiled at me and it was then I noticed that he had a physical form. He looked just like me but with slight differences. He was taller; I could tell even though we were sitting, his hair was longer and barely, just barely a shade darker than mine. But it was his eyes I noticed they were that same orange as mine had gotten, a glowing amber that looked like they could illuminate the darkest night. I wasn't sure if they looked the same on me, even if we did look almost exactly alike, but they were stunning on him. I looked at his clothes he was wearing white pants, with a light orange button-shirt, his shoes were a bright orange but they looked dull when compared to his eyes.

'Well its beautiful here, but your right I should be going back. Umm, how do I do that?'

_'Just close your eyes.'_ He said chuckling.

I did as he said and immediately felt wind rushing around me, I would usually feel scared but this seemed relaxing. And I heard Natsu's voice one more time before everything around me completely faded into silence and black.

_'I'll always be here Tsu-chan, if you ever want to talk again close your eyes and will yourself here, or just think I'll answer, I always will.'_

~72727272~

When I opened my eyes I was back underneath the table and Enma was staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Tsu-kun are you alright? You spaced out I was calling out to you but you weren't responding."

"Ahh fine don't worry." I flashed him a smile which he unsurely returned.

"It's been 10 minutes since we came under here; I think it's safe to go out now." He started to get up but I grabbed his hand and yanked him down. Natsu said something bad would happen and I trusted him.

"Please, just one more minute." He nodded and sat back down twiddling his thumbs.

Around 38 seconds later we heard a slam come from down the room and soon after voices.

"Heh, pretty easy getting in here no?" a gruff voice said.

"Yea, so much for high security with just us and about 15 other men we busted through, the rest should be coming soon though." A deep voice replied.

"We won't even need them; we could probably do this ourselves."

"Yup, you're probably right."

"Come on lets raid this room maybe we can find something expensive or valuable." The other man gave a grunt for a response.

Enma was shaking and to be honest I wasn't sure why I wasn't. Maybe it was Natsu, was he comforting me somehow? Now wasn't the time to worry about that though, they were looking through everything we'd be found soon enough. There wasn't anything he could do though, his best bet was to stay under here and hope they choose not to look in here.

"Bah! There's nothing in here. Let's just go, maybe we'll find something in the next room." I breathed a sigh of relief they were leaving and hadn't been discovered them.

"Hey, did you look over there- there was a silence, Tsuna assumed the man had pointed at the location- because maybe there's something there."

Another pause, the other man was either nodding or shaking his head.

"Well then I'll go check." I felt my breath hitched, was he coming over here? Where else could they be going they looked everywhere else. I looked at Enma he was shaking wildly eyes wide with terror. And once again I found it wrong that I was so calm.

I felt footsteps nearby and I knew he was going to lift the cloth. I thought of something, anything that could help. Should I call for Giotto-niisan and Cozart-san? But that could anger the men and things could end up worse if they didn't come fast enough. And that was really the only thing there was... the footsteps had stopped and I knew he was in front of the table; nothing could be done now I just had to wait for whatever's about to happen to happen.

The cloth was ripped off. "Well looky, looky to little boys, just sitting around. Hoping we wouldn't find ya? Well today's not your lucky day is it, and we were just about to leave to. So close yet so far away, no?" He picked Enma up by the collar and I saw the other man approaching, they were going to hurt us, and more importantly Enma, I couldn't let that happen I just made a friend I wasn't going to let anyone ruin this day. But what could I do?

_'Remember Tsuna you have the power.'_

'Natsu-nii? I have the power...?'

_'Yes Tsuna you do, remember this power is yours and if you want to use it you can.'_

'I do want to use it, I do! ...But how?'

_'If you want to use it that's enough leave the rest to me._' I felt my body warm up a feeling that spread from the inside out and left me feeling tingly all over. I felt myself relaxing and closed my eyes, I felt the familiar presence wrap around me and fill me with energy, I took a deep breath and took it all in. I opened my eyes and they glowed a bright intense orange.

'Thank you Natsu-nii.'

"Put Enma-kun down!" I yelled and the men looked down at me sneering. When they saw my eyes there facial expression faltered their eyes worried and scared for a sec but the same smug expression quickly returned.

"Yea and what's a pipsqueak like you going to do if I don't?"

"Hah, nothing of course look at him he couldn't hurt a fly." The man's grip on Enma's collar tightened and I heard Enma whimper. I grit my teeth.

"I'm going to beat you down that's what!" I charged the man looked like he was about to laugh but he never got the chance, I punched him hard in the face and he was sent flying crashing into the wall he fell unconscious. Enma dropped to the ground looking up at me shocked.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" he snarled and punched me with all his might or at least I think it never did reach me. I had stopped it with my hand, I tilted my head, it looked strange me stopping his giant meaty fist with my small little hand. He stared at me eyes filled with terror he looked absolutely horrified by me. I smirked at his reaction, the expression feeling strange on me. I kneed him in the stomach and he feel to his knees gasping. "Please let me go..." the man was begging and I felt disgusted, how dare he beg for mercy. I kicked him in the stomach again and he fell down hard. I stared at his body and felt angry, so I kicked it once more the body twitching.

I looked over at Enma expecting him to be scared of me, but instead he looked excited.

"Tsuna-kun, how on earth did you do that, it was so amazing!" I looked at him not sure of what to think of his reaction.

"Well I'm not really sure..." Enma opened his mouth ready to speak again, but quickly shut it eyes once again wide. "What is it Enma-kun?" He didn't speak but raised a shaky hand and pointed behind me. I looked behind me and my eyes widened. There was about 50 or so men in the room some still trying to get in. They looked at the two bodies on the floor and then back at me, they didn't seem angry more annoyed actually.

"Don't think you're anything special kid, those were are weakest guys. Though you did make our jobs harder since we have to drag them back now." The men chuckled as if he had made a joke, I didn't see anything funny in what he just said though...

"Anyways I guess we should teach you a listen, after all you did knock out two of our family members however weak they may be." They charged at me, and I instinctively stood in front of Enma ready to protect him.

I did well against them for a while, but it was no use there was to many of them. I assumed there was about a hundred of them against one me. I was receiving many injuries though I had taken out a lot of them in the process. I felt my consciousness fading and I fought to maintain it.

'No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, I _can't_ lose, I _need_ to win, I _have_ to protect Enma-kun!' I felt the familiar feeling again only this time it was concentrated around my forehead. I reached up, still defending against the attackers, and felt something warm against my head. I looked up towards the attackers, one of them had glasses, I looked at him and saw my face. There was... a flame (4), a flame atop my forehead and it glowed the same amber colour my eyes did.

'W-what is this!' I threw a punch and felt it had more power than before.

'I_t's a result of your resolve strengthening; you awakened more of your power.'_ I did a sweeper kick and watched a row of them fall to the ground.

'What do you mean my resolve?'

_'Your desire to protect your loved ones, and in this case Enma is your resolve, when you desired to protect Enma with everything you had you awakened more of your power. Though you're tired Tsu-chan and I don't want you to harm yourself any longer, please allow me to take over your body, I can finish this quickly.'_

'What! Take over my body? What do you mean?' I dodged a punch.

_'Simply that, to take over your body, as a part of you I can have control of your body. I could do so forcefully, especially now since you are weak at the moment, but that would cause you pain and that is what I'm trying to avoid. But if you allow me to then no harm shall come to you and you may rest while i finish them off._' I dodged another punch and threw one back.

'Okay I understand what you mean now but, how do I let you get control? I mean is there some sort of ritual or something?' I ducked as a kick came my way.

Natsu stifled a laugh and I pouted, what I thought it was a reasonable question. _'No, no nothing quite as fancy as that I'm afraid. Just simply close your eyes and relax, feel yourself disconnect from your body and I'll swoop in and take control, got it?'_ I gave him a mental nod.

I did as he said and for a second I felt like I was falling, and falling, but i felt myself be caught by someone and I looked up, it was Natsu. He smiled down at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Placing me gently down on the hill he spoke.

_'Take a good rest Tsu-chan; you can leave the rest to Me.'_ and with that he disappeared leaving me alone on the hill. I laid down and stared towards the sky slowly falling asleep.

~27722772~

*Natsu's P.O.V.

After leaving Tsuna in the mindscape I willed myself into control. As soon as I opened my eyes the flame on Tsuna's, mine, our body tripled in size and intensity. It was because not only had I been with the flame for so many years but my resolve was a strong as it could ever be: Protect Tsuna no matter what.

I looked around and glared these stupid humans were giving my dear Tsu-chan so much pain and suffering, but he didn't have to worry they would be gone soon and never bother him again. I looked back and flashed a smile at Enma; he was a kind boy and was happy that he was friends with Tsuna.

Turning back around to the men I spoke, _"You dared to hurt _my precious_ Tsunayoshi and for that you shall pay._" The venom and hatred in my voice was thick and I saw them all visibly flinch. My eyes narrowed they were weak despicable creatures and I couldn't wait to attack them. Narrowing my eyes at them I charged. The next moments were a blur to them I was sure, I moved at a speed so fast it was barely visible to the naked eye. It hadn't even been three minutes when I finally slowed down to a stop. I looked around to see what I had accomplished. All the men were either on the floor unconscious or barely holding on to it. I smirked; it's what they deserved for daring to harm Tsuna. I turned my back to them and went to help Enma who was on the floor. I helped him up and he stared at me.

_"Yes Enma-kun?"_ His eyes widened when he heard me speak but he nodded as if he expected as much.

"You, you are not Tsuna-kun..."

_"No, I'm not I'm Na-"_but my words were cut off when a voice yelled into the room.

"Tsu-chan! Enma-kun! Are you guys all right!" A man ran into the room and I turned to look at him.

When I looked over the man, Giotto, the one that had taken in my precious Tsuna and his friends, was staring at the ground observing the bodies that lay sprawled all across the floor. "Who did t-"but his words died off as he saw me. He stared at me taking in my appearance, orange flame flickering on my forehead, bright orange eyes glowing in their sockets, and my clothes splattered with blood.

"T-tsuna?" he asked in obvious shock.

I smiled at him but said nothing; he just continued to stare, though finally I spoke.

_"No, I am Natsu, Giotto."_

* * *

**Word Count: **5,416

**(1)- **Anyone noticed how the first three started with '_ sighed.' I didn't mean for that to happen but it did and i find that neat -u-

**(2)- **In my head the image is cute, whether i described it so you see it to... probably not but i digress.

**(3)- **Yea I wasn't sure what to name the voice (I didn't want to put like 'Tsunayoshi' or 'Yoshi') so I ended up calling him Natsu if Natsu (the lion) ever does come into play then I'll either call it Nuts or think of something else -w- (yes I might have an idea about it)

**(4)- **Yes Tsuna hasn't really been in full on DW mode just kind of halfway there. As he strengthens his resolve he will gain more powers. And in my story Tsuna doesn't need pills to activate his powers. You don't like it deal, but i never really like that anyway so I'm not using the idea

**Nat: **OMG LOOK AT THE WORD COUNT LOOK AT IT! I'm so proud, my first chapter to this story in forever and i managed to make it long xD. To say I'm happy is an understatement. Was it too much though? A lot happened in this chap, I hope it wasn't to much D: Couldn't really find the right place to stop it. I had planned it to be where it stopped but i dint expect the in between to take so long O.o

**Reborn:** God job Dame-Tsuna wasn't that dame

**Tsuna:** Yea I was all cool!

**Reborn:** Though in the end you had to be saved like a princess.

**Tsuna:** H-hey! I'm no princess. QQ

**Nat/Reborn:** Suuuure you're not *rolls eyes*

**Natsu:** Don't upset my Tsu-chan

**Tsuna:** Hey! I'm not anyone's! D:

**Nat:** I think the entire KHR fanbase would beg to disagree.

**Tsuna:** *blush* whatever! I'm leaving! *runs off*

**Natsu:** Come back Tsu-chan! *runs after him*

**Reborn: **Thank god the idiots left.

**Nat:** Hey Natsu's not an idiot, Tsuna yea kind of...

**Reborn:** Trust me He's an idiot I know these things.

**Nat:** Yea sure whatever Reborn xD

**Hey Guys! Read this its important!**

When this fic was first created I'm pretty sure I had the paring G27 in mind but you know Tsuna's 6 and Giotto's, I don't know, 22. So that pairing obviously can't happen (for all you perv's no i won't have it D)

So I kind of need a paring. I'm not sure if I'll have romance in this fic, maybe fluff or when it's over an epilogue and you'll see who's with whom. Whether it'll be in the fic or not I'm not sure but it will definitely be in the epilogue. So I'm going to post a poll (as soon as I figure out how) on my profile.

Options are:

Hibari

Enma

Mukuro

Natsu (trust me I'll make this work)

Yes only those four. Because those are the only ones I have a chance of writing. If while I'm writing a chara appears I have a chance of writing (i.e- Byakuran) I'll add them to this list.

The poll will be open till i feel like it's time for romance to bloom (lulz) or the end of the fic when the epilogue happens. But you know you will still have G27 fluffy shit brotherly stuff 8D

And until i feel like deciding a pairing this fic will be All27 (if I can fit it)

Also would you guys like to know how the rest of them ended up at the orphanage? I wont really make a poll for that just kinda say yes or no in a review and i get enough yes's ill do it

(remember reviews are nice)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ JA NAE AND THANKS FOR READING


	6. The Troubles to Come

So from now on I'll be review replying here, dont like it? I don't care. xD

**YuujouKami****:** Really you weren't expecting it O.o I thought it was pretty obvious -u-

**Battle-Royalist:** lol yea those two are awesome choices. I'm not sure which one I'd like to write more.

**Aquamirandallen1: ** haha, but naw no gender changing here. Don't really like that.

**Breathless02:** Actually no it is up to you 8D I'm going with the reader's choice for this. Who knows Natsu might win. I do like 7227 self-cest ftw =u=

**Kitsura E.:** I wasn't expecting it to be this long either c: kind of just turned out that way. Hmm you're the first yes for the orphanage xD I hope they'll be more or maybe I'll write just because you said yes xD.

**TheMcgabster: **You know I was to xD happy its out

**Kichou: **18273 haha one of the first parings i found and naturally one of my favs.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat:** Yay second yes... i wonder how many I'll get ouo. And yea according to the last time i checked a lot of pplz dont he has got zero vote's poor muku

O_O... no... OTL he doesn't... only in Tsuna's head... darn it i so didn't think that one through... or maybe he does O.o. Is it possible for the body to grow like that O.o?

**SakuraHaruno9: **No tsuna isn't but Natsu is ouo plus in my story Tsuna is just that naturally awesome u dont like it? Well that's kind of my fault actually... but yea that's what's happening here. And Tsuna's six D: not that it really makes a difference.

**Wolfer: **It was the flame that tripled in size. I thought I said that... oh wells, but I'm pretty sure body's just cant magically grow... then again its fan fiction i can make a flying unicorn and you'd just have to deal with it O.o. about the beta thing I'm not sure how that works... so I'm just ignoring that... bad authoress I know .

**XxShiroumiArisaxX: ** u asked for a new chap and here it is -u-

**Emriel: **ikr! There just so awesome that way xD

**Michiko Shirokaze: ** Ah you're so kind D: thank you for the positiveness... I hope I can live up to your expectations D:

* * *

**Nat:** Well o.o it's been awhile since I last updated but I do have reasons. I was going to write it after school ended... that ended up being an extremely busy week ono. And then I started summer school, because I wanted an extra credit, but that shit is hard as hell I had basically no free time. And now it ended and again I have one week before I'm busy again. I'm going on vacation and though I do get to take my computer I don't know if I will be able to use it. I'm also busy this week lots of things to do before we go so I'm going to try to update before than... or hopefully during because then I start school again and I will be once again busy. On a brighter note I'm cosplaying this week :D Haru from KHR :D random useless information but wanted you all to know ouob.

I don't think much is going to happen this chap but it's a chap :D

Well I'll give a disclaimer and then we can start

_****Disclaimer: I do not own got that? No need to write fanfiction if I could make this all canon! ****_

* * *

_"Yes Enma-kun?"_ His eyes widened when he heard me speak but he nodded as if he expected as much.

"You, you are not Tsuna-kun..."

_"No, I'm not I'm Na-"_but my words were cut off when a voice yelled into the room.

"Tsu-kun! Enma-kun! Are you guys all right!" A man ran into the room and I turned to look at him.

When I looked over the man, Giotto, the one that had taken in my precious Tsuna and his friends, was staring at the ground observing the bodies that lay sprawled all across the floor. "Who did t-"but his words died off as he saw me. He stared at me taking in my appearance, orange flame flickering on my forehead, bright orange eyes glowing in their sockets, and my clothes splattered with blood.

"T-tsuna?" he asked in obvious shock.

I smiled at him but said nothing; he just continued to stare, though finally I spoke.

_"No, I am Natsu, Giotto."_

* * *

****Chapter Six****

*****The Troubles to Come*****

"What do you mean you're Natsu? What have you done with Tsuna?" Giotto was beyond confused, here Tsuna was right in front of him, but, he could tell it wasn't. It wasn't just the eyes that made it obvious his aura was different, he seemed calmer more sure.

"_I have done nothing to Tsuna rest assured, I would _never_ harm him, in fact he's not here at the moment to protect him from further harm."_ Natsu smiled.

"But who are you? Why are you in Tsuna?"

"_I would like to tell you... but I... I must... rest." _And with that Natsu swayed and fell forward. _'I should've known this would happen I've never been outside before I couldn't take the strain... it took to much out of me.'_

Giotto caught Tsuna, Natsu, both of them before they reached the floor. Tsuna blinked up at him his eyes a cross between orange and brown (1) and then once more this time they returned to their original chestnut brown.

Lifting Tsuna up into his arms he felt a tug on his leg, he looked down to see Enma looking up at him with concerned eyes. "Mr. Giotto (2) what just happened here?"

Giotto sighed. "I'm not sure Enma, none of this made much sense."

-In Tsuna's mindscape-

*Natsu's POV*

I could feel myself falling, when I fell unconscious in Tsuna's body I was forced back into the mindscape. Though since I was forced and I had so little energy I couldn't make for a slower landing and waited for the crash that would soon come but... it never did. I opened my eyes to see a worried Tsuna hovering over me.

"Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii! Are you okay, answer me!" I would have chuckled at his silliness but I was much too tired.

"_Tsu-chan I'm fine, but would you mind explaining why I landed on a bed and not the floor?" _it is rather confusing, last time I checked there was no bed here, I usually slept on the grass it was rather soft.

"Well I got kind of hungry and I couldn't find anything to eat, so I just thought about some of my favourite food and it appeared in front of me, it works with anything all you have to do is think it." I never really thought about that as a container for Tsuna's power and not an actual human I never felt hunger, and I never really felt the need for anything.

"Well anyways when I saw you crashing towards the ground and you weren't slowing down so I thought up a bed for you to land on."

"_Well thank you Tsu-chan it would have really hurt if I hit the ground."_

"I'm more concerned about why you came crashing down. Why and if we're both here then whose in control of my body. Oh my god! Am I going to die?" It was at this point that Tsuna started to panic, and I found it adorably cute.

"_I'm sorry Tsu-chan but I was not prepared to be out of your mind and in the real world for such a long time. I could not handle it and collapsed, but do not worry your body will be fine. With no one controlling it, it is simply like being asleep nothing bad will happen."_

"Well that's a relief but will you be all right? You seem kind of pale and tired."

"_Don't worry Tsu-chan I'm fine I just need a little rest, you should go back out to the real world though, and the others might get concerned about you."_

"I don't care Natsu the others will be fine it's you I'm concerned about, and I'm not leaving here until you look at least somewhat better!" I smiled up at him he truly was a kind-hearted boy, and I would do anything to make sure he stays that way. Though I don't know how much longer I can do it for.

(A/N: I almost stopped it here O.o so you guys can ponder the last sentence :D but it's been awhile since I last updated so I will continue... sorry for the random interruption.)

-In the real world-

*Giotto's POV*

I adjusted Tsuna in my arms as I entered the car, it had been about an hour since Tsuna fainted and he had yet to wake up. I would've been worried but everything seemed normal about him, he probably just exerted a lot of energy. I buckled Tsuna in and turned my head to see outside.

"Good bye Giotto; be safe on your way back."

"Bye Cozart I'll see you soon"

"Umm, Mr. Giotto will Tsuna-kun be alright? I mean he still hasn't woken up." I looked at the small boy, he truly was concerned about Tsuna, I smiled he reminded me of Cozart when he was young and I could tell he and Tsuna would make great friends.

"Don't worry Enma; Tsuna will be fine he just needs some rest." He seemed a bit unsure but nodded nonetheless.

"Well bye guys, I need to get back to the mansion who knows what damage they could've done by now to the place." Cozart chuckled a bit and waved me a goodbye, Enma joining soon after. I smiled as the limo drove off; despite all that had happened today I was always happy after a visit to Cozart's place.

~lalala~

"Guys get out here! Giotto and Tsuna will be back any second now and as always we will be out there to welcome him!"

"Shut up Clara we heard you the first time!"

"G tell me that one more time and you'll regret it!"

Before G could respond Asari interrupted them. "Guys calm down! We managed to keep the mansion whole don't go destroying it now." Both G and Clara calmed down at that but continued to glare at each other.

Gokudera and company were standing beside, yet at the same time far away from Giotto's friends they were strange people... no matter how much they acted like them. They were anxiously waiting for Tsuna to return, they were worried about him a while ago they all felt something, and it wasn't something good. Since then they had been waiting for Tsuna to arrive.

"Guys..." they all turned to Lambo. When he saw that he had their attention he continued to speak. "Guys I see the limo..." they all looked to where Lambo was pointing and sure enough, the same limo which has taken Tsuna and Giotto away was coming this way.

The limo came to a slow stop and then the driver came out of the car and opened the door for Giotto to get out. He said something to the driver, most likely a thanks, the driver nodded and then went back into his limo and drove off.

"Guys bossu is being carried by Giotto-san why is that?" they looked at Chrome, she rarely spoke but she had a soft voice that tinkled like a bell, it was quite nice to listen to.

"My dear Chrome-chan I do not know, but it doesn't seem like he's sleeping."

"WHAT!" Gokudera yelled, if he wasn't sleeping then that meant he was probably unconscious just what the fuck did that bastard do to his precious Juudaime. Gokudera charged towards Giotto, Lambo and Yamamoto following close behind, Chrome and the rest also following but at a slower pace.

"You! What did you do to Juudaime?"

"I didn't do anything; Tsuna's condition is not my fault. While we were visiting Cozart an enemy family attacked and-"

"_ATTACKED!_" Gokudera looked furious and all the other children looked angered as well. "Did you protect Juudaime? Did he get hurt? Is that why he's unconscious? We _trusted_ you to protect Juudaime and you give us this! We trusted you because Juudaime trusted you... but even if Juudaime still trusts you after this... we _won't_. Remember that Giotto because we will _always _be watching."

By the time Giotto could react Mukuro had somehow gotten Tsuna in his arms, and they were all walking away. Giotto stood there shocked... he had no idea what just happened here, but... were they right... was this his fault. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but they were right he had gotten to Tsuna much to late... had Tsuna not been able to protect himself who knows what would have happened.

"Giotto..." he felt a hand on his back and turned to see G. "Whatever happened over there it wasn't your fault"

"But G... it was... Tsuna may be safe but it wasn't thanks to me, not even close. Had I been faster... Tsuna wouldn't be the way he is right now... he'd be perfectly fine, and I wouldn't have ruined the small relationship I had managed to form with those other children."

The guardians looked at their boss, it was rare to see him so down, and there was nothing they could do to cheer him up. They all glanced at the door the children had disappeared into it a long time ago, they were slightly worried, those children they had no doubt they would keep their word and that, that was slightly scary that such young children could instil such fear. They looked back at their boss; he brought those children in here and he would have to fix this, but they would help it was their job.

~o.o~

~With the Children~

Tsuna lay on his bed chest rising slowly, he still had yet to awaken and they were starting to grow concerned. This had never happened before, sure Tsuna had, had some strange moments but this, this was strange and worrying. They all sat around him Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei on the right side and Yamamoto, Mukuro and Chrome on the left. Hibari was in the room but as always was farther off then the rest of them.

"Mukuro-sama will bossu be alright?"

"Most likely Chrome-chan I can't sense anything wrong with him."

"But what could have happened to Tsuna over there?"

"I don't know but we're not asking that jerk for any information, we will just have to wait for Juudaime to wake up."

"Tsuna-nii..."

"Hn, let the him (3) rest."

"Yea, let's leave him alone to the EXTREME!" They all glared at Ryohei, the idiot just couldn't keep quiet. Ignoring his outburst they all left the room to do something else for awhile, they would return soon to check up on him, but for now it was best to leave him alone to rest.

~Tsuna's Mindscape~

Tsuna lay on the grass, he rolled around and giggled, even with nothing to do he never seemed to get bored here. He glanced at Natsu who was currently sleeping, the color had returned to his face and he no longer looked as tired as he did when he first landed here. He stood up, dusted of his clothing and walked towards the bed he had created for him. It was big enough to fit two people, but just barely, it had light orange covers and dark orange pillows. Tsuna still had yet to figure out why he loved the colour orange so much, but he did, thinking back that flame on his forehead was orange. He wanted to ask Natsu more about this power of his but there hadn't been a chance. Maybe once Natsu got better he could. He poked Natsu's cheek and found it was soft and squishy, tsuna giggled, it was fun to do it and so he continued. That was until he felt something grab his hand.

"H-HIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in a, oh so manly manner. He looked to see that it was Natsu holding his hand and was smiling at his reaction; he blushed a deep red from embarrassment.

"_Tsu-chan why so scared, nothing can harm you here, it's the safest place you can be."_ Tsuna laughed awkwardly at this, he knew that but he still was somewhat of a scaredy cat.

"Natsu-nii are you feeling better?"

"_Yes, yes I am all I needed was some rest."_

"Well that's good I was really about you"

"_Haha, thank you for your concern my dear Tsu-chan"_ Tsuna blushed when Natsu called him his._ "Though you should be getting back, you've been away from your body for about 2 and a half hours, they must be worrying about you by now."_

"...Okay Natsu-nii I'll go now, but before I do I have a question to ask you"

"_Anything for you Tsu-chan"_

"Umm, you said you exist to contain a power, but why? And why do I have this power."

"_Tsu-chan to explain this to you will take quite awhile, so sit down and listen up it will take quite awhile to go through it all."_

* * *

**Word Count: **2,874

**(1)- **since the transition was somewhat forced the body was confused over who was in control, thus a mix of their eye color

**(2)- **Again remember that they are in Italy so the only ones who use suffixes are Tsuna and co Giotto to Tsuna and maybe Asari O.o (I don't think any of the other guardians are Japanese so yea) remember just because there is no suffix doesn't mean their close they just dont use suffixes.

**(3)- **I had to reread this entire fic to be sure... but Hibari hasn't ever talked to them... Tsuna talked to him quite a bit but Hibari never called him herbivore or anything... and it was because of that I wasn't sure what I wanted him to call Tsuna... so for now it will most likely be just 'him'...

**Nat:** I actually didn't want to stop here... but I wanted what Natsu was about to say to have its own chapter. It's kind of short but I managed to finish it in two days and just in time to I'm about to leave for a dentist appointment xD. I'm going to try to right the explanation chapter before I leave... three days to do so ouo. Hopefully I can get it done... if not I'll try to update it because I really want this chap to be longer but as I said I wanted it to have its own chap.

Sigh you know putting Natsu's words in italics is so much work ono... and so is making Gokudera call Tsuna Juudaime, you have no idea how many times I wrote Tsuna...

I have such a fun time not only writing this but making up chapter names :D this one really was random... but there are some moments where you can relate the chapter name to the actual chapter. Also there's a chapter I'm looking forward to writing... it's about Natsu :D and that's all I'm saying... for I would ruin it if I said more.

Okay so I've removed Mukuro from the poll... for no one was voting for him and I felt kind of bad about it (:.

I got two yeses for the 'Find out about the other children's past' thing. Remember if you want to see that just say yes in a review.

OH AN I LOVE FRAN 3 he's finally back (I saw it coming... it was pretty obvious O.o) I also read the raw for 384 HES SO CUUUTE 3 I plain love the dude... cept his hat is weird O.o lol an apple

and lastly thanks to all of you who read my oneshot i lvoe you guys :D

BYEBYE FOR NOW GUYS :D


	7. SBS Because You Were Weak

**Cuore l'anima della:** Remember who these children are... I'm terrified of Hibari no matter what age. I also find him adorable at any age but that's beside the point (:

**TheMcgabster:** Yay, epic is such an awesome place to be xD

**IchigoStrawberryXX:** I think it's been like 3 and he's still out... and I know right Fran is so adorable 3 so weird that he has expressions though c:

**fanfictionANIMEfreak:** Nice name, and thanks I like Natsu to he's one of my favs

**Amekoryuu:** Cool a review for the first Chapter :D thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoy it

**YuujouKami:** The day I drop this story is the day I am no longer allowed to write chapter fan fiction. Because two dropped fan fictions is not good... but no I really love this fic and I refuse to give up on it... I'm just goanna have random update times... but I'll try to update as soon as possible

**morgane joguet:** Merci beaucoup (:

**10th Squad 3rd Seat:** lol yes, and yes because it's just awesome that way. And as I said earlier I would be scared of these children to and I know right Tsuna's just too cute for his own good

To the rest of you sorry but I won't be answering them. You can expect an answer on this chap, and it will a PM since I can keep track of them like that, I always lose track of who I've answered when I do it this way. I thank all of you for reviewing and remember even if your review is as simple as 'good job' or 'nice' I do really appreciate it so if you have the time please do review.

I have had such a horrible time on this chap... And I just can't get it out for some reason. I have the idea in my head yet when I go to type it my brain like puts up a wall and goes nope, you are not allowed... so the next chap won't be up for awhile, but I feel too horrible for not posting anything... well not updating this because I've posted quite a bit. So for those for you who read my sometimes very long A/N's you'd know I asked if you wanted to see their pasts and how they ended up there, I think I got two yeses. Not sure, either way that's going to have to be good enough since that what I'm going to do for this chap, and all the other chaps until I can get the actual chap out.

I apologize for the inconvenience but this is better than nothing right? Hope so. We will start off with Hibari since he is the first one to pop into my head. I may or may not do one for the following people: Chrome and Lambo, they might get a combined one since I have an idea for Lambo and I could literally write it in a sentence or make an essay depends and Chrome hers wouldn't be long either so yea if I do one for them they will be one chap. Also Gokudera since you could just use the story we get in the manga about him, except no sister he ran away to the orphanage and ... I don't know, so yea he may or may not get one.

These chaps will start with 'S/BS' it stands for Side/Back Story, so when the real chap comes out you'll know, now hopefully I won't get confused and forget to type it. Well enjoy XD

***Disclaimer- I do not own***

* * *

_S/BS: Because You Were Weak_

A three year old Kyoya glanced up at his father, he was insanely tired but his father wouldn't let him rest. He wondered how his father could look so fine when he felt so, well not fine. Said man was standing tall black hair blowing gently in the wind, pale skin and sky blue eyes glowing under the sun's bright rays.

"Kyo-chan come on, you are doing so poorly at this." His father grinned down at him an expression that annoyed him. Why couldn't he do this? His father did it so effortlessly. He picked up the heavy metal weapon and charged but was stopped almost instantly by his father.

"You are holding the tonfas wrong, and if you don't hold them right you could get hurt, and you won't get as much power."

Kyoya stared down at the weapon, tonfa, that's what they're called. He kept on forgetting, he frowned, why was he learning to do this? All the other kids went fishing or hiking with their fathers. And him? He was learning to fight, it's not like his father was one of those crazy coach dads that were pretty much slave drivers, one look at his father's face and you can tell he wasn't, to... happy.

Turning his attention back to his father he noticed he had been explaining how to correctly hold the tonfas. Copying the way his father was holding them he immediately felt the difference between the way he was holding it before and now, it felt more firm, more secure. He smiled to himself, maybe he could get the hit he needed now, his father had promised if he landed a hit they could break for the rest of the day.

He charged again, this time more confident in his abilities, he had gotten closer to his father than ever before and was so sure he was actually going to land the hit, he was so happy just a few more seconds and-

"Ryo dear, Kyo-chan dinners ready!" the sudden sound of his mother's voice startled him and he lost concentration, causing him to slip on thin air, he landed with a hard thud.

"Azuki, why'd you interrupt Kyo-chan almost hit me for the first time." His mother and father smiled, seemingly joking.

"Aww really, how cute!" his mother gushed and he blushed. "Well come on in guys and eat, it'll get cold soon." They all went in, another normal day at the Hibari household.

~18~

"Guys! Hurry up the truck will be here soon!" four year old Kyoya came running down the stairs carrying his box full of toys like it was the heaviest thing on the planet.

"Mom I did it! All by myself" his mother smiled ruffling his hair.

"Yes you did sweetie." Taking hold of his hand his mother looked up towards the second floor as if waiting for something, when nothing happened after a few minutes she yelled out for his father. "RYO WHERE ARE YOU!"

His mother was frustrated; ever since his father had announced he had gotten transferred to Italy she had seemed stressed. They had been given a week to get everything ready and his mother had raced through everything to make sure nothing got left behind.

"Sorry Azuki, I couldn't find the last box." Her frown died down and she smiled a little, she was always so happy when it came to his father.

"Well okay then Ryo, but hurry the truck just arrived." He ran down the last couple steps and hurried out the door, helping the movers load things into the truck.

His mother tightened the hold on his hand, he looked up at her and noticed the tears in hers eyes.

"Kaa-san?" she looked down at him, startled.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about me, I'm just a little sad." She wiped her eyes.

"Why?" he tilted his head to side, confused.

"Well Kyo-chan, mommy grew up here and she is really going to miss it here, she has lived here her entire life and it's really sad to go."

He didn't really understand his mother's feelings, he hadn't lived here very long and didn't even really have a reason to stay or miss it here. He hadn't made any friends here and saw nothing worth missing here (1). He looked back towards his house and they entered the truck, maybe he'd miss this right here, the home he knew so well. He looked back towards his parents who were talking to each other and decided no, he wouldn't, his home was here with his parents

~Namimori~

As his parents unpacked he went into what would now be his room. It was big, much bigger than his old room it was the size of his parents old ones, it was even bigger now, you could probably fit two of his parent's old room into their new one. He turned his thoughts back onto his room and looked around, it was a pure white yet some parts looked slightly purple, like someone had tried painting the white over the other color, didn't do a very good job though, not if you could still see the other color.

He sighed and began unpacking his things. He was only four years old but acted more mature than most 10 years old could ever imagine being. He was organized and efficient, his parents would joke about how he acted like a business man, he didn't really understand but he was pretty sure they were insulting him, he paid it no mind though, it wasn't like he cared.

"Kyo-chan! Hurry down here we got to get back to training!" Even though he couldn't see his father he could clearly see the wide smile on his face. His father had a permanent smile on his face, he wondered how one man could be so happy, dismissing the though he ran downstairs grabbing his tonfas, they were right next to him, them being the first thing he unpacked.

Nothing had changed, they might have moved to a new place with unfamiliar surroundings and people, but they were still the same people. And as long as their daily routine never changed, it didn't really matter where they lived. He would get comfortable in this town, wasn't like he had a choice anyway. As he ran into the backyard and saw his father he smiled, yup nothing would change.

~Italy~

"Okay class please take out your science textbooks and turn to page 18."

Kyoya looked around as all the students took out their textbook and turned to the page, they seemed to all do it in unison, it seemed so creepy.

"Today we will be learning about the three different kinds of eaters an animal can be. First there is the herbivore; they eat only plants and berries, they are the weakest of the three and are usually killed and eaten by the other two, omnivores and carnivores. Omnivores eat both meat and berries like bears, many are scavengers, who will look anywhere for food and eat basically anything. Lastly we have carnivores the top of the food chain; they eat meat and only meat. They are very violent and should not be disturbed as they will attack anything that disrupts them. "

Did teachers not know how to entertain children? This was long and boring, it did sound sort of interesting but the way she said it sounded very irritating. He wondered why he was learning this in grade one, was this normal? Probably... it seemed so advanced though. He remembered his parents placing him in some advanced private school, maybe that's why. Settling in his seat he focused in on his teachers boring lecture, he couldn't wait till the end of the day.

~EndOfTheDay~

The day had finally ended but he still couldn't leave, he was forced to stay and make pleasantries with the nice children who always said bye to him. It wasn't that he minded it was just today he felt the urgent need to get home, maybe it was because today had been boring and he needed to get out of here. Rushing through the good-byes he ran off ignoring the people who got in his way.

Thank god he lived right down the street from school; it hadn't even been five minutes and he was already home.

"Kaa-san? Father (2), is anyone home?" it was strange; today was his dad's day off so he should be here with his mother waiting to greet him.

Hibari looked in the kitchen, no one, the living room, again no one, the entire first floor, absolutely no one. Suddenly feeling uneasy Hibari hesitantly walked up the stairs, each step careful and small, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise.

When he reached the top he heard a muffled noise and his unease grew. Slowly walking towards the noise he gasped when he reached it and saw what it was.

The noise had been coming from his parent's room, the door of which was left slightly ajar. When he peeked in through the gap he saw his mother, on the ground hands tied, a gag in her mouth. A man stood over her, he was tall, probably the same height as his father, he had sandy coloured hair it seemed dirty and unkempt, but that was probably on purpose, and though he glared down at his mother with menacing brown eyes it wasn't him she seemed to be frightened of. Her fear filled eyes were directed towards something to the left of her, something that Hibari couldn't see.

As he adjusted himself to see what had frightened his mother so, he instantly wished he hadn't. The sight he saw made his blood run cold and for a second he was sure his heart had stopped beating. He saw his father blind-folded and struggling, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He was being held back a man that was taller than him, his shoulders broader, and his eyes so much more menacing. He was smirking, a disturbing glint in his eyes. As always, despite not being able to see his father's eyes he could still _see_ them, they were glaring a determination burning bright within them, and yet despite that he could do nothing, for not even seconds after Hibari's eyes landed on his father the man brought out a knife and in a clear decisive movement slit his father's throat. He saw his mothers eyes widen in shock as his father's body fell to the ground, blood pouring profusely from the wound a puddle quickly forming around him. His father glanced at his mother and smiled weakly, and instantly she broke down into sobs, unable to accept her love dying. And then his father's eyes turned, to him, and Hibari felt his throat constrict. His father looked at him, the small weak smile still on his lips sending a message only the two of them could see and understand. Knowing his message had reached its destination his father's eyes dimmed and closed his breathing slowing until it stopped completely. And once it stopped a silence overtook the entire room, and seemingly outside, not a single sound was heard even his mothers cries had momentarily stopped as gazed upon her beloveds corpse.

Hibari backed away from the door, legs shaky, eyes full of tears, until his back hit the wall. He slid down it, tears flowing freely from his eyes now. Even so he did not make a sound; scared the men would hear him and realize his presence. He didn't know how long he had sat there, staring blankly at the door as tears fell from his eyes, but he soon realized that his mother was still there at the mercy of the people who had killed his father. Standing up with the determination he had felt from his father moments ago Hibari walked to his room, sure of what he was about to do.

~xxx~

Azuki sat there still as stone as the men conversed. Her usually bright eyes were dull and murky, muddled with fear and loss. She turned her tear-stained gaze on Ryo, her husband, her lover, her everything, these men had taken him away from her, and she knew they planned on taking her life soon as well. Her thoughts turned to her son, Kyoya, he should have been home by now, why hadn't she heard him? Why hadn't he walked in here yet, seen this and... And... She couldn't even complete the thought, where had she been going with this? Her tears started up again, why was this happening to them. She looked up towards the heavens, despite her being a rather religious person, she was angry with her god, she knew it was wrong to do so but she couldn't help it, this almighty deity had taken away her husband, her child's father, and was going to take her way as well. This so called saviour was going to force her child to grow up without parents, alone with no one to hold him on scary nights, to comfort him when he was sad, to show him affection when he needed it. The tears fell harder she couldn't stand this at all, her vision was blurry from all tears, and she sighed, deep and sad, why... why...

"_Why!_" Azuki blinked in attempt to clear her eyes, had she spoken aloud? She could not remember. The gaze of the men went towards her, they too assuming it was her who had spoken. However behind them she saw the true speaker, and made every effort to not draw attention to her glances, not wanting them to notice. Behind them stood her son, his eyes burning with determination, holding the weapon his father had given him. She smiled mentally, he looked so much like his now deceased father at the moment, exactly like the man she had met and fell in love with.

In a movement so quick, Azuki could barely see, her son came crashing down on the man who had killed his father, smashing the metal tonfa on his head, both men turned towards him, one enraged one barely able to keep his eyes open.

"_YOU!_ You took my father away! _How _could _you?"_ She flinched at her son's voice, despite all the energy and force put into it, she could see beyond it, a small voice, one that was sad and cried out in despair, the feelings of a child who had his childhood ripped away from him. She frowned, her heart ached at that, her own son barely 6 was no longer a child; he would never be one again.

The man who her son had hit fell to the ground, eyes blank. She was scared for a moment but quickly saw his breathing, it was uneven, but still he was breathing. Now, Azuki wasn't sure how long she had sat there staring at the man's breathing, but apparently it had been long enough for her to not notice the other man come from behind and grab her. She screamed against the gag, feeling her fear rise up again. She looked around for her son, and there she saw him, lying against the wall, clutching his stomach, eyes still glaring.

"You stupid brat, how dare you knock out Rob, you're going to pay for this!" The man laughed, evil and bitter as he looked down on the young boy.

Tears began to stream down her face again, how many times had she cried today? More than she could ever remember, that was for sure. She didn't want her son to see both his parents die on the same day, in such a short time.

She saw her son, her sweet little Kyo-chan; get up again an intense hatred burning in his eyes. She flinched, never in her life expecting to see her child, any child, hate anyone or anything to such an extent. He stood shaky on his feet and Azuki took a deep breath, what was going to do, he shouldn't be doing anything!

He charged, a bit wobbly, but stopped when he heard the words the man said.

"Don't do anything silly boy, wouldn't want anything happening to her now would we?" He smirked, knowing full well the weight those words carried.

Azuki wanted to yell, scream out at her son, tell him to run away, leave her here, but she knew he wouldn't he was dead set on protecting her, or something, and he wasn't going to run away. Her tears fell harder, why had her son done this, he should've called the police, gotten the neighbours, anything but this. She wondered that maybe, in his anger, he thought this would be enough, or perhaps the other thoughts had never occurred to him. Glancing at her son, who stood rigid as stone, tonfas hanging lazily from his hands, she sighed, this would not turn out well.

"Good boy, now why don't you leave? I'm feeling generous I _guess _I'll let _you live._" Azuki's eyes lit up; perhaps her son would at least be spared the sight of her death. She knew the man was mocking her child, but she could care less, it was a blessing in disguise for her.

She watched as her son slowly moved towards the door, each step mechanical, as if he was being propelled by a force outside himself. His head was faced towards the ground, not even looking up to glance at his mother, even so she smiled, it didn't matter to her as long as her son made it out alive and well.

"Remember _boy,_" he spat the word out, clearly unhappy with the child, "this all happened because _you were weak_. I bet your father was disgraced to have such a useless child for a son.

As soon as he finished the sentence, Kyo-chan had jumped on the man, the young child snarled; the sound full of disgust and hatred, his mother cringed not happy her son made such a sound. The man grinned seemingly happy with the reaction.

"After I was so generous _boy_, you are going to regret doing that." He threw Hibari off of him, the young child hitting the wall with a sickening thud. Smirking at the child the man glanced towards Azuki who shuddered. "Now let's finish you off!" he grinned the expression odd on his features.

She scrambled backwards, having fallen to the ground long ago. She shook her head madly; _'please... no! Not in front of him, not in front of Kyo-chan!'_ Her tears started up again, and she was unsure of when they had stopped in the first place.

"Now come on sweetie, dont be scared."

He stepped towards her easily catching up to her tied up figure. He took something out of his pocket; it shone with a light that blinded Azuki for a second. As she blinked to clear her sight she saw the thing that had blinded her, it was a knife, not the same one was before this one shone clearly, not at all stained with the blood of her beloved Ryo.

"It'll be over soon just close your eyes." he looked at her, a strange softness in his eyes; he brought his hand down to her hair petting the soft locks. Azuki looked up at the man, confused by his act. His eyes looked clouded, but they soon cleared, eyes once again hard and cold.

He brought the knife up and smiled cruelly at her, and just as quickly as he had brought the knife out brought it down. Azuki's eyes went to her son, wanting him to be the last thing she saw, but her son was no longer there, no longer was he lying against the wall, in fact Azuki couldn't even see him.

Where was he? Had he left? She hoped to god he had, let him be spared this sight. She flinched as she felt the knife puncture her stomach and waited for it to be pulled out, the action that would bring death to her. She blinked after awhile, and opened eyes she could not remember closing, she saw the knife still in her and was confused. Had the man left without taking it out? No... That made no sense, he wanted to kill her, leaving the knife in her gave her a chance to survive, a chance to get up and tell others of what they had done. She turned her head to the side, and saw why the knife was still in her, her son, her beautiful wonderful son, had most likely tackled the man before he had a chance to pull the knife out.

The two were currently fighting, and somehow against the logic in Azuki's mind her son was winning. How the small six year old child was beating a grown, well built man, was beyond her, but it was happening right before her eyes. It wasn't long before the man fell back, hitting the ground hard. He landed next to her, and a shiver went down her spine, this was not good. The man turned his head to her and smirked, and though his eyes were dazed he seemed sure of his next actions.

"Hahaha!" The laugh was weak and maniacal. "If I'm going down... I'm taking you with me you dumb bitch!" his eyes seemed pain as he spoke the words, but Azuki assumed it was from his wounds. In a swift motion he reached over to her and pulled the blade out, she gasped in pain. "No... h-happy en...ding h-here..." his eyes closed and his breaths were shallow, the severity of his injuries were clear to Azuki, but so were hers.

"Kaa-san..." She turned tired eyes on her son and smiled. She could slowly feel the life leaving her body, but it didn't matter he would be safe and alive, and nothing would ever be more important than that.

"Yes Kyo-chan?" She couldn't remember ever putting more love into her son's name.

"...Are you o-okay?"

She looked up into gray eyes, so much like his fathers, gray eyes that were filled with tears, gray eyes that screamed sadness, gray eyes that looked so tired. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but wanted nothing more than to fill her son with sweet, sweet lies. Lies that said that told him that all was well, that everything would be okay, lies that said his father was alive; he would wake up and take them all to the park, lies that calmed his troubled soul, but, alas she knew that was wrong, and with a heavy heart she told her son the truth, the truth she so despised.

"Oh... sweetie" she lost the ability to speak for a moment, not wanting to say the truth. "... I-I'm going to a better place... with father" she saw the tears in his eyes begin to over flow and she knew he understood the meaning of her words.

He shook his head wildly "No, no, no, no, no! You can't leave me too"

Azuki lifted her arm, the limb screaming in protest, and put it against her son's cheek. She gently caressed it, the soft gesture filled with love. She rubbed the tears away with her thumb, the boy slowly calming down.

"Kyo-chan, remember me and dad will always love you." Her eyes were growing hazy; the image of her once clear son was now fuzzy around the edges. She knew her time on earth was growing shorter and shorter. She could feel the icy fingers of death slowly crawl up on her, her breaths becoming shallower and felt a weight beginning to settle upon her. Everything felt cold, everything looked blurry, and nothing was right. Once again her eyes rested upon her son, who was now nothing more than a blur.

"Kyo-chan, I-I love you, forever and always. And I know you will grow up to be an amazing little boy."

Her already hazed eyes went blank and the hand that had rested on his cheek fell, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

~xxx~

He looked at her with angry eyes; unwilling to accept his mother dying as well. She wasn't dead; she-she was resting that was it, anytime now she would open her eyes and tell him that all was well. That she was fine just tired. Tears began to fill his eyes; he knew that wouldn't happen she was dead, just like his father, not like him. Why wasn't she alive like him, like she had been moments ago?

_Because you were weak_

His head shot up at the words, but soon realized they had come from his own mind, despite the words not being his. They were the mans, he had blamed him, told him this had happened because of him, because he was weak.

So these men had killed his parents because he was weak? But that made no sense, why would grown men care about the strength of the child. Though had he been stronger at least his mother would still alive. The tears began to overflow at the thought, the warm salty droplets staining his cheeks as they trailed down his cheek, and staining his mothers clothing when they fell. His mother was dead because of _his _weakness, because _he_ couldn't defeat the man fast enough. A small voice in his head told him that it wasn't his fault; a child shouldn't be expected to do such things. It was ignored though, to Hibari that didn't matter, it _was _his fault, at least for his mothers. He glanced over to his father's corpse, this death was not his fault, and even his distressed mind accepted that.

_I bet your father was disgraced to have such a useless child for a son._

His eyes flashed, hurt filling them, that wasn't true, it couldn't be, his father loved him, more than anything else, he had said it multiple times.

'_People lie, you know that'_

His eyes widened at the voice, this one sounded like him, yet he didn't think that... did he? He shook his head, no, no he didn't, he believed in the words of his father, that was undeniable truth. He loved his father more than anything, and the feeling was more than mutual.

'_But he was always training you, he wanted you to be stronger, he was disappointed in your weakness, isn't it obvious?' _

'That was for my own good, he wanted me to be able to protect myself' his mind screamed at the unknown voice.

Besides that was bonding between him and his father. No matter how tired he was after there training, he loved it; they were both always so happy during them. His father couldn't be faking that happiness, that love, it was true, unmistakable, it had to be.

'_Of_ _course he was happy, he was making his disgustingly weak son stronger. And love, are you sure you saw that, and even if you did, how do you know it was even for you, for all you know he didn't care about you, he was happy watching suffer during your training. Laughing after when you would limp around from exhaustion.'_ The voice laughed the sound disgusting.

He shook his head, this wasn't true, it just couldn't be. The voice was making this up, his father loved him and nothing this voice said would change that. His eyes hardened, this would not shake him, he would be strong, like he knew he was, like he knew he could be. This voice could do nothing but whisper mean words, words that Hibari decided, would do nothing to harm him. And if he didn't care for the words, then they held no power over him.

'_Hmph, fine believe he loved you, it makes no difference at all. Nothing changes the fact that you are weak, and because of it your mother is dead.' _The last three words were not even above a whisper, yet they resounded in Hibari's head more than anything else the voice had said.

He was weak, that much was obvious, and he would change it, he would become stronger –the strongest, he would be -his mind wandered to the lesson of today- a carnivore, no one would bother him, he would be the strongest of them all. And the rest, they were herbivores and needed to be taken down. He smiled, it was not cruel yet it was not happy, it did not seem right on the face of child that much was sure. He thought he heard the voice chuckle, but quickly pushed away the thought

He stood up, not glancing at the two men's bodies, -'_herbivores'_ his mind bitterly thought- and walked to his father, staring sadly at the man's unmoving form. His hand slowly and unsurely reached toward his father wincing when they finally reached and felt the icy coldness of his father's skin. He grabbed both of his father's hands dragging the man towards his mother, ignoring the trail of blood his father left. He placed the older man next to his mother, staring happily at them. They were together, just like they had always been, side by side, and if he ignored the blood, it looked they were sleeping. He stared for a few more seconds before turning and leaving the room. He returned a few seconds later a blanket in one hand and a pillow under the other. He lay in between them ignoring how cold the bodies made him feel. He closed his eyes, snuggling into the space; he slowly fell into the world of dreams, a place where none of this had happened and all was still good. Even in his dreams he knew this to be false, he ignored it though rejoicing in this lost happiness.

"I love you guys too..." he mumbled as a single tear fell from his eye.

~o.o~

It was not until somebody noticed the odd smell that they would investigate the Hibari household. Inside they found two men tied together unconscious, two dead corpses laid together and right beside it a small boy playing with blocks, covered in blood, who looked up at them with blank eyes.

"Herbivores..." the child glared at them eyes instantly darting to the bodies. "Don't touch them!" his voice was threatening, yet was weak and sad. The officers looked between themselves unsure of what to do.

"Kid... they're dead, we need to bury them" his voice was tentative, unsure of what the child might do.

"NO!" he jumped up standing protectively in front of them. "You will not touch them you stupid herbivores." The threat came out weak, the voice of a child who was lost and alone.

The officer who had spoken before walked up to him slowly, kneeling before the small child. He looked at the boy, his clothes were doused in blood, his skin seemed to pale to be normal and his eyes were blank, blank like the eyes of the dead. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder who instantly stiffened yet made no move to remove it.

"I know it hurts, but you'll learn to live with it, things get better believe me." the child looked up at him tears in his now less blank eyes.

"They're dead... it's my fault I didn't protect them, kaa-san died because of me, I wasn't strong enough to save her, my fault... all my fault" the officers eyes widened, this child blamed himself for all this? Who would make the child think something like that? He blamed himself for his mother, he assumed mother, death. That wasn't right, not right at all.

"Kid it's not your fault! Dont you ever think that." The child glared at him, as if that thought was a complete and utter lie.

"You know nothing!" the child screamed "You are just a stupid herbivore, a stupid, stupid herbivore..." the child collapsed into the officers arms tears rolling down his unconscious face.

The officer sighed, something was obviously wrong with this child; he seemed broken in a way that could not be described. He hoped that in time, something, someone, would heal this child, he would need it.

~res~

His parents had received a small burial, the few friends they had made all gathered around tears falling down their eyes. He though had not cried, had not shed a single tear. The action was only fit for the weak, and he would never do it again. He was staying with one of his parent's friend while the police organized where he would go from now on. None of the adults at the funereal could take him in, none of them could afford the child and so he would be put into foster care. He did not care, all he cared about was getting stronger, and he had. Every chance he got he would go outside and train, he was happy that behind this persons house was a forest, he would go in there and train with the trees, practicing his punching and kicking skills. The lady would always be mad at him when he got back, his clothes would always be dirty and sometimes would be ripped in odd places, and not even he knew how those happened. Her worries were of not importance to him though, he had one thing on his mind and safety was not it, in fact it did not even matter to him.

He sighed, though he was getting stronger physically, his emotional state was not well, even he knew that. He would get sad when he thought of his parents, he wanted to go a corner curl into a ball and bawl his eyes out, he restrained himself from doing this, it was action he would not do, no matter how much his body craved it. He turned his attention to the window, it was cloudy today, no doubt it would rain, even so he opened the window, feeling the cold air crash into him immediately. He shuddered, whether from the cold or the memories of his parent's cold body he didn't know. He felt a cold drop land on face; he looked up noticing the rain had started. He crawled out the window, settling himself on the roof right underneath it. Soon he was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't care, he enjoyed the feeling. He laid back and as the rain droplets fell down his face, he wondered if he was crying, he couldn't tell and it was better this way, he knew he needed to cry and if he could blame the wetness on the rain then he would. No one would have proof otherwise.

And so he sobbed his cries deep and emotion filled the sound heart breaking and sad. He cried and cried and cried, letting up all the pent up feelings he had in him. And there he would stay crying for hours, letting go of everything from the moment and being the six year old child he inside knew he was.

~oho~

The child stared at the scenery flashing by him. He was being driven to the orphanage where he would be living at, until he was either adopted or turned eighteen. He didn't care much for it, as long as he could continue to train his location didn't matter. The car slowly came to a stop and Hibari read the name of his new home.

"Namimori Orphanage..." he whispered to himself. That was name of his hometown, where his mother had been born and raised. He thought of her words when they had left the home he had lived in for almost his entire life, and frowned for no specific reason.

"Kyoya we're here" the lady who had been keeping him said. He frowned, if there was one thing he disliked about Italy was the lack of honorific's, this lady barely knew him, and it felt strange having her call him by his first name so carelessly. Still he got out of the car, taking the suitcase filled with his things out and putting it down beside him. The lady smiled down at him and he in return just stared, she looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well let's go then..."

It took about thirty minutes to get everything officially set up. He met the head nurse, a kind looking lady that spoke sternly. After everything was settled the lady said bye, looking at him sadly, he returned the goodbye, eyes not as caring. He turned to nurse who was smiling down at him.

"Shall I show you to your room?" he did not respond so the lady took his hand and led him to his room. They took many twist and turns before finally arriving at his room. "Well here it is, your new room!" she opened the door revealing a rather large room with many beds in it. "Of course you'll be sharing it with other children though, don't worry they are all really nice!" and with that she left.

He threw his belongings into the room and walked out quickly finding the backyard, having the same large forest the other ladies house did. He walked into it and was surprised to see a small brown haired boy there. The other boy quickly noticed him and jumped up and looked at him.

"O-ohayo!" Japanese? Wasn't he in Italy, the other boy seemed to notice his mistake and bonked himself on the head quickly correcting himself. "I-I mean ciao! M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, it's nice to meet you!" his words were rushed, each seeming to run into the next.

Hibari only stared in response, not wanting to answer, but also estranged with the boy in front of him. He had never expected to meet another Japanese person here, let alone in an orphanage.

"Umm your name" brown eyes looked at him expectantly.

"...Hibari Kyoya herbivore..." the other boy's eyes widened and Hibari could not understand why.

"You! You... it's okay now... you don't have to worry anymore!" Hibari's eyes widened, what was this child babbling about, he couldn't know, there was no way he could. The child only smiled at him. Walking to him he grabbed his hands and looked up into his eyes, speaking again; "You don't have to worry, things get better." The boy continued to stare into his eyes as if looking for something, and when he found it he let go, eyes bright.

"Tsuna!" the brown-haired voice turned to see who called. A boy with short black hair and almond eyes came into view.

"Yamamoto-kun! Where are Lambo, Mukuro, and Chrome-chan?" In response three more people appeared behind him. A small child with a huge afro and emerald eyes, a boy with blue hair that was styled like a pineapple and two different coloured eyes and a small girl with the same hair as the blue haired boy and purple eyes.

"Tsuna-nii! Stop disappearing Lambo-san gets worried." The child ran up to the boy, tackling him to the ground.

"Lambo, I'm sorry, now get off of me." he chuckles ruffling the younger child hair.

"Tsunayoshi-kun why'd you run off you worried Chrome-chan."

"Mukuro-nii dont lie you were the worried one." She chuckled and Mukuro blushed.

"Tsuna-nii who is that?" Lambo said pointing to the raven haired boy who had been standing there staring the entire time.

"That is Hibari Kyoya! He's new to the orphanage." The boy said happily.

"Haha, nice to meet you Hibari-san" The tall boy said grinning at him.

"Kufufu, hello skylark." The boy smirked and Hibari felt himself twitch, he did not like this boy.

"I-It's a pleasure" the girl blushed; she looked shy and was probably embarrassed having to speak to an unknown person.

"Hi! I'm Lambo-san" the youngest said, despite Hibari already knowing their names from what Tsuna said earlier. Hibari in return to these introductions only nodded, and that seemed to be enough for them.

"Come one Hibari-san, we need to show you around dont we!" The brown-haired boy smiled at him, eyes filled with an emotion Hibari could not describe. Everyone began to walk out of the forest but Hibari stayed behind, not wanting to join them. Tsuna noticing this turned around and ran up to him, taking his hand into his. "I know this is weird, but you will get use to it" his eyes flashed with a darker emotion. "We all did" the words came out small, and seemed to hold a darker, deeper meaning. He immediately brightened up smiling a blinding smile. "Now come on!" and this time Hibari followed, feeling kinship with the boy he could not understand.

He thought back on the boys words, maybe things _do_ get better. But he thought to himself, everyone still were herbivores. People who were weak and nothing more. Eyes landing on the boy he rethought the statement, some people were more, could be more, with help. Not that he planned on giving it, people could do it themselves. And while inside he smiled his face remained stoic, emotions were still herbivorous actions.

* * *

**Word Count: **6,861 (holy shit somehow this is that long...)

Before fan girls kill me for being OOC, I would like to point out that Hibari here is three, and we dont know when he became who he is, I dont believe he was born a Namimori obsessed stoic jerk. i guess this story would be how he came to be the stoic person he is (Namimori obsession aside) I'm sorry though, since this chapter really does make Hibari OOC

I dont know the Japanese word for father I only know '-Kaa-san' so yea

**Nat:** Hey its 12:23 right now I'm staying up late to finish this (if someone walks in on me I'll be murdered for being on the comp) this became really long, I'm sorry if it's not good, I tried really hard to make this good. These chapters are mostly there life before the orphanage, what happened that made them come to the orphanage and a bit of their life at the orphanage

If there's one thing I dont like about this chap is how unbelievable it is... a six year old chid fighting two (well one the other was caught off guard and knocked out before he had a chance to react) men and aside from that, why did Hibari fight them? Why didn't he call for help? Well I'm going to go with he was freaking out at the thought didn't occur to him (I think I said that in the fic)

How did you like Azuki's death? That entire portion ended up being in a way from her eyes, I hope it came out well; I had a lot of fun writing that part.

Also if from when Hibari comes home the writing seems different somehow, I'm sorry it had literally been months since I had started it so my idea may have changed

On a brighter note since its 12:33 right now hence it's Jan 3 it has officially been a year since I started this fic! (Weirdly enough I realized this Sunday and freaked out... I didn't even know I was checking some things and noticed the publish date) I would like to thank all of you who are reading this. And to those who've been here since the beginning? Thanks for sticking with me so long! I'm glad you've all liked this story so far. It makes me happy to see all your reviews/favourites/alerts.

And just as I did on my first chap

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PRIMO! You are now officially another year older (except no you're not because one you're dead two you aren't real)

Now Ja nae everyone!


	8. The Words You Wish To Say And The

_**Last time on 8KAHNC**_

"_Your concern my dear Tsu-chan"_ Tsuna blushed when Natsu called him his._ "Though you should be getting back, you've been away from your body for about 2 and a half hours, they must be worrying about you by now."_

"...Okay Natsu-nii I'll go now, but before I do I have a question to ask you"

"_Anything for you Tsu-chan"_

"Umm, you said you exist to contain a power, but why? And why do I have this power."

"_Tsu-chan to explain this to you will take quite awhile, so sit down and listen up it will take quite awhile to go through it all."_

* * *

***Chapter 7***

***The Words You Wish To Say And The One's You Wish to Hear***

Tsuna was staring at Natsu, who was at the moment staring at the sky. The older, though not really since they were one and the same and thus the same age but Tsuna considered him so, male had asked Tsuna for a second while he collected his thoughts. Tsuna had complied of course, he was a polite child and was prone to respecting other peoples wishes, there were some times though where he didn't do so, it was only logical in his opinion. There was also the fact he didn't know how difficult it could be for Natsu to tell him, perhaps he was troubled by this, and it wasn't like Tsuna would know.

Natsu sighed and looked at him, orange eyes blazing into him, it made Tsuna squirm. He felt uncomfortable under the other's gaze, something about it didn't sit right with him, he shifted from his place on the ground. He hoped he wouldn't be staring at him like that the whole time, Tsuna wasn't sure he would be able to concentrate if the other boy really was going to be staring at him like that the whole time.

Said boy seemed to notice the other's awkwardness and let out a low chuckle, Tsuna's face flushed, it was just so embarrassing. Natsu turned his gaze away and back towards the sky, smiling slightly before beginning to talk.

"I was created as a container for your power; you know this as I told you that already. And although I was created after you were born I hold every memory you have had. Those made even before I was created, those you don't remember, from the moment your brain could recognize anything I know. This means, as strange as it might sound, I do have memories of you inside your mother's womb."

Tsuna's eyes widened, with good reason, it was strange to know that there was someone who knew more about you then you did yourself. Memories you could not recall, memories you didn't even know existed, like seriously who even knew you could have memories from before you even escaped your mother's womb, all inside one person, a person who was not even you. Though, Tsuna supposed, Natsu was him, so it was okay... sort of.

"I know it's a rather odd thing to be told, I am sure I would be surprised myself, were I to be told the same thing. Though since you want to know why you have this power, why I exist, I suppose telling you everything just comes with the territory. Might as well." He smiled at Tsuna and Tsuna returned it, just as wide, slightly more cheerful.

"Anyways, you were a strange one, while inside your mother's womb you never made a move. It worried your parents, they were terrified you would be born a stillborn, or even worse already dead, though every time they went to the doctor you were perfectly fine. The doctor himself was baffled, you were completely healthy, your size was normal your heart beat regular, you just didn't move. Your parents thought you might be paralyzed, but the Doctor said no, you were fine, when on the monitor you would sometimes flick a finger or toe but you never made a noticeable movement. The only constant movement was not one your mother could feel, nor one that made sense to even be there. There seemed to be a constant, slow but steady, flicker on your forehead. The doctor couldn't explain it, your mother didn't seem to care as long as you were fine, and it seemed your father knew more than he was letting on."

Natsu shifted his gaze from the never-changing blue sky and onto Tsuna. His eyes were flickering between their normal bright amber, to an even brighter shade, Tsuna was sure that in the dark it would glow an unearthly colour, even so he found it breathtaking. As he stared at them though, he came to a slow realization, one that he didn't clearly understand.

"As as I suppose you've concluded that flicker is your flame, and I also suppose you are wondering how that even works. Well the first thing to note, as I hope you've noticed, is that this is not a normal flame. While it gives of heat, it does not burn; at least the one on your forehead does not. It is a sign of power and of a strong resolve, it is hereditary, meaning every one of your descendents shall have it. Though whether they discover it is a different matter, your father being a prime example, he knew of the flames existence but was never able to make one appear himself, which I do not understand myself, he seem like a man with a firm resolve but I digress. Back to the point on hand, you were a special case, a child who has not been born does not have any resolve, and they do not even understand the concept of a resolve. It can be terrifying for one who does not understand its power or how to control it to have the flame. Still though, you were not yet born, and so nothing could be done, and it seemed for the moment it was causing no harm."

Natsu took a breath, he had spoken so much in one go, and it was rather tiring. His gaze had not yet moved from Tsuna, who currently staring at the ground, trying to process the information, it was the other reason he had taken a break, he wanted to make sure Tsuna was understanding everything, he did not feel like re-explaining such things, it was rather troublesome. After a while Tsuna looked up, and while slight confusion clouded his eyes he seemed to relatively understand what Natsu was saying, with a nod Natsu continued.

"And so for nine months you remained inside your mother's womb, as always form unmoving, but at some point it had become normal and they had ceased worrying. Your mother did always comment that she was slightly sad she never got to feel you kick; it was a moment she said she had wanted to experience. At one of her sadder moments, she said this again, and as if you understood her sorrow you kicked, only once, only that one time. Your mother was beyond pleased for the remaining time left. Your father smiled, he said you would be a kind boy if you were already comforting your mother. I honestly do not know what, or if, you were thinking anything. While I do hold these memories my ability to know your thoughts only works from when I was present."

Tsuna stared at him; "You know my thoughts!" Tsuna looked horrified and Natsu simply chuckled.

"Well of course, I would think you would know that by now. I mean all those times you spoke to me you were thinking weren't you?" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, face flushing at the realization.

"Well yea b-but, I-I just assumed that, t-that was different... I g-guess..."

"Well no its not, though I suppose you could learn to shield your thoughts from me." Natsu tapped his chin, pondering.

"Really!" His eyes sparkled.

"I guess, good luck with that if you choose to do so, it's not like I have anyone to tell anyways." Even though Natsu smiled Tsuna seemed upset with the statement.

"No! It's okay, I dont need to, I trust you."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence" Tsuna smiled at him "I shall continue now, the remaining month went by uneventfully, and finally it was time for you to be delivered into this world. Your mother's labour was just as peculiar as her pregnancy, while she still experienced pain; it was nowhere near the level it should have been. She felt less pain then one would when given an epidural, which made the pain practically nonexistent, without the epidural. Again no one was worried, it had already been decided by both parents and the doctor that this was a strange child, this was one thing that your mother did not seem to mind missing. To be honest I'm pretty sure she was overjoyed by that. Anyways, the doctor was pretty excited; he wanted to see the strange child that had caused such a bizarre pregnancy. For a split second, as you emerged, the doctor swore he saw a light but when you were out you were fine, a completely healthy normal baby. You were a normal size and you cooed when the doctor had a proper hold on you, you didn't cry though, again a strange thing. You were then handed to your mother, you gave her a wide toothless grin giant brown yet orange tinted eyes staring into her. She had never looked happier."

Natsu smiled softly, he did not know much of human feelings, he had learned them through what he saw through Tsuna, he had developed a strong attachment to the boy and it made him smile to see the thing he cared most about brought into this world.

"What was the point in all that? Like umm, I think it's pretty cool to know all that, but, this doesn't really answer my question..." Tsuna's eyes darted to the ground, feeling very uncomfortable and rude.

"Well nothing and everything, more of a prologue if anything." Tsuna tilted his head confused; he had never heard that word before. Natsu seemed to sense his confusion and clarified. "Ah, a prologue is like before the start of a story, sometimes it can be taken as a warning, others just a small description of what went on before the main story." Tsuna didn't seem entirely sure at the explanation but nodded anyways.

"Eto... which is it than Natsu-nii? A warning or description?"

"A bit of both maybe? I wouldn't really know." He replied, waving a hand in the air as if it was unimportant. "It doesn't really matter does it?" Apparently it really wasn't.

"If you say so Natsu-nii" Tsuna said, eyes brimming with joy and determination, taking every word the other said to heart. The other smiled, admittedly happy by Tsuna's actions.

Still smiling Natsu continued his story; "Anyways I suppose I should continue; even after your birth your odd behaviour did not stop. You were for the most part a regular child, you cried and slept and did other regular baby things. I suppose, again I don't know much in that respect. Though at times you would just be quiet, no matter what anyone said or did you would stay quiet and still staring up at anyone who came by. It was a bit unnerving I think for your parents, more so for your mother, your father always had this odd look on his face."

"Odd?"

"Yes odd, I can't really place it but he would just look at you as if he was waiting for something to happen. I guess he knew, well I know he knew, but we haven't gotten to that yet."

Tsuna gazed up at him brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion, obviously put off by Natsu's answer. "Patience Tsu-chan, I'll get there." In response Tsuna pouted and stuck out his tongue. "Now, now let's be mature here." Natsu replied petting the barely shorter boy.

It was kind of odd to him to be in such a young looking body when he did not have the speech to match it. It was not his fault, he us unable to forget anything Tsuna has ever seen, heard, read or done. And as such even though Tsuna is still such a young child his knowledge exceeds that of one of Tsuna's age. He pondered the thought of changing his form; Tsuna had said if you thought about things here they would happen. Since his form is not a real thing perhaps he could alter or age it?

"Natsu-nii?" Tsuna's questioning tone pulled him from his musings.

"Hmm?" He answered, still not fully there.

"Are you goanna continue your story? You've been staring at nothing for a while." Tsuna's voiced held a hint of concern, obviously worried for him.

"Ah, sorry I got distracted, I apologize." Tsuna smiled brightly at him eyes conveying the silent 'it's alright' for him. "Now where was I? Ah yes, now despite the odd behaviour nothing was really wrong with you, so once again it was ignored. It was until you were about a year and a half that something truly questionable occurred. Your father had taken you to the park so you could play and while you waddled over to the sandbox an older child pushed you, I don't know whether he meant to be rude or he was just a small kid in a rush and not paying attention but, nonetheless, he pushed you. Your father ran up to you, worried you could have been harmed, but before you could hit the ground you reacted. Too quickly and efficiently for someone of your age, for most people of any age to be honest. You stuck out your arms to less the impact and from the same position rolled yourself into a standing position. By the time your father reached you, you were standing straight, although you did keep swaying slightly from side to side. Your father stared at you in shock, not at your action however, at your appearance."

"My appearance?"

"Yes your appearance. For your eyes burned a stunning orange and a bright flame flickered on your forehead. Only it was not a steady flicker as it should have been. It was wild and uncontrolled and would fluctuate in size, at points it threatened to consume the entire top half of your head and at others almost seemed to disappear."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise "Eh?! How did I do that?" His eyes twinkled in wonder before darkening with what seemed to be fear. "Why can't I remember that Natsu-nii? It sounds important I think I'd remember that!" His voice was quiet and sounded a bit panicked.

Natsu squeezed his other's hand sending him a smile when he looked. "I was just about to get to that. The problem is you were born with an unnatural amount of flames and you were too young to control them so they would unleash themselves at random times. It was even more dangerous because you could summon them without resolve which is the main component of a dying will flame."

Tsuna, who had been listening intently, spoke up at the odd words; "Dying will flame?"

"Oh! I never did explain flames. Flames, also known 'Dying Will Flames' earned their name because of the way they are summoned. They appear when one has the will and determination to do something, something they would even die for. Thus the name dying will flame. Flames come in all the colours of the rainbow and each represents an element of the sky; storm, mist, rain, sun, cloud, thunder, and finally the all encompassing sky. If you like I could expand on this further but let us save that for another time." Natsu finished, he had an extensive knowledge on flames but that came from his essence being that of a flame than anything Tsuna had ever seen. Like NPC's in a game it was knowledge he had been, in a sense, programmed with.

"Going back to the story it can be dangerous to summon a flame without a concrete will, let alone not have one at all. The flame can become volatile and unresponsive. A danger to both the user and those around them. Such was the case with you. Your flame would appear at the most random and unnecessary of times and cause havoc. The intensity of it could go as far as to damage nearby objects, warming them up or shaking them from their position. It was also dangerous to you as it made you cold and apathetic. A dying will flame allows one to calm down and completely focus on what they need too, but since you had nothing to focus on too it simply wiped away your emotions. You would become unresponsive and stare blankly, you could still move and talk but your actions were mechanical and your voice flat, holding no emotion. And every time you would enter this mode you would stay in it longer and longer until your father decided to find a way to stop it. You were around two at the time."

"What did tou-san do?"

"He called upon an old friend who was much more knowledgeable than he on the subject of flames. He told your mother, who despite being very concerned about you was not told of the reason behind it, that you and he would be going on a short weekend trip and left to the hotel where his friend was staying at."

Tsuna's eyes flickered with recognition though he could not remember clearly.

"The man inspected you and with a grim face decided that the best, and possibly only, course of action would be to seal off your flames." Tsuna was sure he heard a tint of bitterness in Natsu's tone. "They would seal it off and there was a chance you could never use your flames again and even if you did it would not be nearly as powerful as they once were. Your father was a bit reluctant but agreed that it would be for the best. So the man lifted a finger to your forehead and prepared to seal it."

"So you are a seal Natsu-nii?" Tsuna interrupted before the other could finish speaking.

"No," there was a cold edge to his words and it made Tsuna shiver, "Had that man placed a seal I would not exist, your powers would be locked away and you would probably never even know you had them."

"Eh? Than what are you?"

Natsu smiled. "I have told you many times Tsuna I am container for your powers." Tsuna stared at him wondering why he had not used the nickname. "When the man went to seal your powers off it did not work, your flames ignited themselves and repelled the action, not wanting to be locked away forever. The two were at a loss, they didn't know what to do, sealing was the only possible solution but you would not, or more correctly your flame would not, allow such a thing to happen. And as they stared at you wondering what to do you answered their question for them. As you sat there staring them down with an indifferent orange gaze your flame began to expand, expanding until it encompassed your entire tiny frame. The flames swirled and danced around you for a few minutes before shrinking down to a small ball and seeping into you. And as it finished you slumped forward, almost falling were it not for your father rushing forward to catch you."

Once again Tsuna felt as if it sounded somewhat familiar.

"The other man stared at you for a second before approaching once again placing a finger against your forehead small flame ignited."

Tsuna's eyes lit up with recognition; "Oji-san!"

"Yes I do believe that is what you called him, I am almost done though Tsu-chan so please be patient for just a little longer. As I was saying he put the flaming finger to your forehead though this time your body did not react. But when he tried to seal your flames he could not find it, the bubbling flame that had been within you had seemingly disappeared, alarmed the man moved the finger over your heart trying to scan for it. It seemed as if your flame had sealed itself, but in a different way. It was not locked away, simply contained, ready to used when necessary but preventing it from bursting at random intervals. As it should be. While he was unsure as to why this happened I can tell you, as a physical manifestation of it, that it was a bit frightened. Flames do not have consciousness or the true ability to feel. But they have instincts and it sensed danger, so it reacted. Still even though the flame had managed to contain itself it could not restrain itself. So it pulled a bit of you and fueled it with flames, creating me. I would live to manage it and make sure you would be kept safe from the dangers of having it run amok." There was a small soft smile on his face as he spoke, as if reminiscing on a touching tale, and since it was a story about his creation perhaps it was. "Anyways neither your father or he could really understand what had happened but the man could confirm that you were stable and safe. Reassured your father nodded and the rest of the weekend was spent doing as your father told your mother."

"And that's it?!" Tsuna had said almost immediately after Natsu finished talking.

"Well yes, I suppose it is."

"Why can't I remember any of it Natsu-nii? I mean, I sorta remember jii-san and everything but like none of this flame stuff."

"When your flame sealed itself it took its memories of it with it. Even with my connection to it I am unsure if this was intentional or a side effect of the process. Any event concerning it was gone and your father was more than happy to keep it that way lest it somehow bring problems."

"Ah, I get it... sort of." He scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to ask his question. "Why is my flame so different nii-chan?" he finally asked, blushing a bit at the change of nickname he had used.

"I do not have an answer to that Tsuna, a flame does not know why it is it just knows it is and the flame is the only source of information I have when it comes to itself. You have never learned about it so my knowledge on this subject is both bountiful and limited. I am sorry."

"It's alright! That just means we can learn about it together!" Tsuna beamed trying to lift up the suddenly sullen mood of his other, his statement however seemed to have made the barely taller brunet even sadder. Tsuna ignored this and continued speaking. "I have another question anyways!"

"And what is it?" Natsu replied, a small smile on face that made Tsuna want to frown, it didn't seem happy at all!

"Why can I use my flame now?"

"As I said you need resolve to summon a flame, and you now have one."

"Resolve?"

"Something you are willing to protect, I believe I've said this already."

"Un, then... what is my resolve?"

"Your desire to protect those you care about." Tsuna tilted his head staring into Natsu's glowing amber gaze. "You wish to keep safe all those who are important to you. Those who have earned a place in your heart. You are willing to do anything for it, and that is your desire, your resolve."

Tsuna's eyes brimmed with determination even though a thin veil of confusion shrouded them. "I get it!"

"That's great that you do my cute little Tsu-chan, I was worried you wouldn't understand my explanation."

"I didn't get a lot of what you said Natsu-nii! But I kinda understand what you meant and what you were saying. And I'm going to try super hard to get stronger and get a hold of my powers so we can work on it together and you won't have to always be coming to save me and all!" Tsuna's mouth turned into a small 'o' as he seemed to realise something. "Hey, hey Natsu-nii! What happens to yo-"

"I think it's time you get going Tsuna." Natsu said, interrupting his question.

"Eh? But I have lots more I wanna ask you!" _'I was just asking you one now!' _tsuna continued in his mind. He briefly wondered if his other would hear it, seeing as they were in his mind. Did that even make a difference?

If Natsu heard his thought remained unknown as he continued on without missing a beat. "I understand that but you have been gone quite a while now and you have surely worried your friends enough." Tsuna noticed that he seemed rushed, as if trying to avoid something.

"... If you say so Natsu-nii." Despite the growing pit in his stomach Tsuna complied to his others demands.

The other noticeably brightened at the affirmation. "Ah great! I will speak to you some other time my precious little Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled back even as concern began to bubble in him, he was unsure why but he didn't want to leave at the moment. Even so he saw his form begin to waver as his consciousness stirred awake.

"Be careful Natsu-nii!"

"Nothing could ever harm me here."

"Still!" he was almost awake he knew it, so he spoke his next words quickly. "Promise you'll always be here?" He did not get to hear Natsu's answer as his world faded to black.

Natsu stared at the spot Tsuna had just moments ago occupied, a wistful smile on his face.

"A container is only useful when it has something to hold. And once it use runs out it will be thrown away, gone forever." He took a shaky breath. "I do not think the flame meant for me to get attached, surely it did not mean for me to develop such a strong care for him."

His eyes gazed at the wide blue sky around him.

"After all I cannot stay, I meant to disappear."

He walked towards the large tree intending to sleep underneath its shade, despite the bed Tsuna had made, Natsu felt reassured by the tree's presence, as if its shade protected him. He lied down staring at the sun that danced through the slowly swaying leaves.

"I'm sorry Tsuna that is one promise I simply cannot keep."

* * *

**Words: **4,350

**Nat: **It has been a year and a month or so since I last updated this fic, and i am glad to say i have a complete chapter up! Like I had previously complained about I am not pleased with this chapter but it turned out 100% better than I expected.

Anyways, do you ever forget your characters are five?

Because I did, like what do five year olds even sound like. I managed to come up with an excuse for Natsu but haha Tsuna; you are just a talented lil kid. I think that's my biggest complaint about this chapter.

Along with the fact how do you explain things you are unsure of yourself? If you don't understand tell me! I will try my hardest to explain it better, though I make no promises about it being the clear explanation you need! I will try my best.

That is all for now!

This story is next on my update list despite just being updated, i really feel bad for leaving you all hanging for so long, hopefully i'll update again before the month ends.

I am starting to get a handle on being in grade 11 about 3/4th of the way through the year, so I can mange my time a bit better

**PLEASE READ THIS? ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE A RETURNING READER!**

_**Thank you so much for reading and if you are a previous reader i want you to know i **__**love you so much!**__** Thank you for sticking with me through all this dumb nonsense I have forced you to sit through, it is horribly irresponsible of me to have made you all wait so long I truly and sincerely **__**apologize**__**. I hope you can all forgive me and stick with me the rest of the way. It's going to be a bumpy road as after so long my intentions with this story are a bit fuzzy, though the next couple chapters should not be affected my lapse in memory**_

_**Thank you once again for reading this story, it makes me so happy to see all the love and support this story has gotten! And I realise I may not get the same support I will never forget it not will that make the support I do get less important**_

_**With much love, Nat**_


	9. Trust in Me Who Trusts in You

**Nat:** I forgot to mention this last chapter in my excitement to just get the darn thing up but I edited the first chapter, over 100 new words i think? No major changes just like better spelling, grammar, hopefully flow. Shit no one other than me cares about. ((oh just did chapter two as well))

But i digress, not much more news aside from that.

Well none that's relevant to any of you. Are any of you homestuck fans? Because if so happy belated 4/13! I'm writing this on 4/12 but I doubt i'll finish this today or tomorrow. I'm going out with a friend to celebrate! She doesn't read it (well she got to act 4 i think but idrk) but she agreed to just hang out with me so i could spend the day out.

I mean I also got my stolen wallet back, missing 40 bucks and over 20 dollars in bus tickets. Still I had some important information as well as the only USB i own in there so i'm glad to have it back.

I guess i'm done my ramble, i'll continue again at the bottom. Enjoy this chapter~

! Ah wait! Rereading the last part of the chapter i just wrote i noticed a small mistake i am far lazy to change, Natsu says "I meant to disappear" he is meant to say "I _am_ meant to disappear" i suppose some of you may have assumed but the sentence makes sense both ways, but the meaning is largely different! Natsu does not want to leave, he _has_ too.

_Now_ let's start

* * *

***Chapter Eight***

***Trust in Me Who Trusts in You***

Tsuna shot up from the bed, a bed he did not remember being placed it, eyes wide with an emotion he could not place. He felt horrible, he felt like something bad was going to happen. Like something bad _was_ happening.

He wanted to back, to talk to Natsu and ask him, he knew the other had answers, something told him so. Though it was the same thing that told him the other would currently not answer. He did not wish to tell him what was making Tsuna feel this way. He scratched his head, wishing so badly that this feeling would go away.

Pulling away from his thoughts Tsuna spared a glance around the room he was currently in. He certainly wasn't at the mansion Giotto had taken him to, though he had guessed they would take him home. His memories of when Natsu took over were blurry at best and completely blank after that. He guessed that was around the point Natsu had passed out as well, leaving them both unconscious.

He felt a bit sad for not getting to say goodbye to Enma, he hoped he would get to see the other boy soon, he really liked him.

He shuffled out of the bed after a moment, having since figured out he was in the room he shared with his friends, intent on leaving the room. He had no idea how long he had been out, Natsu hadn't told him after informing him it had been around two hours. And that had felt ages ago, even in a place where time seemed to flow at a much quicker pace. As he placed both his small feet on the ground and attempted to stand he felt his form stumble. He blinked, feeling weak and heavy as he struggled to support himself.

What was going on?

'_I am sorry; the strain of using your powers as well as allowing me to take over has left you weak.'_

"Natsu-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed, not caring he had spoken the words aloud, he was happy to hear the others voice. It made the bad feeling he felt lessen.

Sadly Natsu said nothing after that, Tsuna wondered if he should call out but knew the other wouldn't respond. He idly wondered why had this intuition, a word he didn't know but knew was correct, he wondered this often but with all the newfound information he was sure it was somehow linked. Maybe if he figured it out he could tell Enma! At least this meant he probably wasn't psychic.

He decided he would ask Natsu when, not if, no chance of if, he went back to speaking normally to him again.

He decided he had spent long enough staring off into space doing nothing so, moving his now for some reason less sore body, he walked towards the door. Despite feeling better he still felt a bit shaky on his feet. With a shuddering breath he opened the door, wondering if he could just close it again when he saw the scene before him.

A sigh trained especially for situations like this escaped his lip, the sensation familiar and annoying.

"You stay away from that room you idiot man!" he heard Gokudera's voice call from down the hall, Yamamoto's and Chrome's voices of affirmation quickly following it.

"I just want to check up on him" Giotto yelled as he ran straight past the door, not noticing him standing there. A smirking Hibari ran past him though he did notice his presence. His pace slowed for a second as he subtly looked at him and nodded, Tsuna smiled at the almost well hidden relief in them. He kept running though, obviously far more interested in the hunt than really caring for the reason.

He sighed, he supposed he should be happy they were adjusting fine to their new home but he wished his friends were less, less eccentric. Okay not really, he loved his friends and their quirks; he just didn't want to deal with this right after waking up.

He was tired for goodness sake! Was nothing sacred?

"Now now Skylark-chan," Tsuna could feel the glare Hibari sent at the other from here, he shivered "I don't think Tsunayoshi would appreciate you beating up that man." He was glad Mukuro defended Giotto, sort of, though he could hear the disdain in the others voice. What had happened while he was unconscious?

He heard Mukuro's footsteps approach and looked up as the shadow of the other covered his small frame, curse his naturally slow stature. "It seems the little rabbit has finally woken up." The other stated with a smile, he flicked Tsuna's forehead and let out a small laugh when the other frowned.

"Eh? Tsuna-nii woke up!" He heard Lambo's voice yell, sounding closer with each word.

"Sweet! I feel like it's been hours since Tsuna feel asleep"

"That's because it has been you bumbling idiot." A laugh was Yamamoto's only response.

Mukuro gazed at him an odd look in his eye before sighing. "I suppose I should make sure that skylark doesn't kill him." he stated as he walked away sparing Tsuna one last odd glance before leaving. Tsuna wondered what that look was about as the rest of his friend caught up.

"Sawada you've been unconscious for like four hours! I was extremely concerned!" Ryohei said, voice bouncing off the walls.

"I'm sorry onii-san; I didn't mean to worry you." he replied, bending down to pet Lambo who was looking up at him with teary eyes. "I'm fine Lambo really." He smiled and the other nodded, still looking a bit worried.

"Don't apologize to that turf-top Juudaime, he's not worthy of your apology. Y-you sleep all you want!" Keeping a hand on Lambo's head he looked up at Gokudera, a light smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you too Hayato (1)." He replied, ignoring the other's slightly harsh words, he instead focused on the slight stammer. He was good at reading his friends and knew that Gokudera was just as worried as everyone else, if not more so.

"... L-like I said Juudaime no need-"

"What he means Tsuna is 'Yeah Juudaime I was worried and am super glad you are okay!' " Yamamoto cut him off and then, after a pause for thought Tsuna assumed, he continued. "And I am too!"

"You freak don't speak words for me, Juudaime don't listen to him I-" once again he was cut off only this time by a different person.

"You don't have to hide your concern from me; it means a lot you care!" Tsuna said, trying to make the silver head understand that he could worry about him and not feel bad. Worry meant you cared, and caring was never a bad thing!

Gokudera stared at him with starry eyes and just as he was about to speak a shout came from down the hall, his gaze turned sour as he glared down the hallway and towards the source of the voice.

"Tsu-kun you're awake!" Tsuna turned his gaze to Giotto who was rapidly running towards him, at least for a little bit before Hibari kicked the elder's back causing him to fall unceremoniously on his stomach and Hibari to land ever so gracefully on his back, arms crossed over his chest and face pulled into a frown. "Ow, Kyoya that hurt!" A swift hit to the head. "What was that for?"

"Skylark-chan doesn't like his name being thrown around so carelessly~" Though Hibari shifted his glare at Mukuro he made no motion to move, obviously breaking Giotto's back was more important than beating up Mukuro.

"What do you mean thrown around? Kyoya is his name!" Another hit, "And stop that it isn't nice" His voice was stern yet lost some of its strength when given from underneath a child that was younger than half his age.

"Honorific's Giotto-niisan" Tsuna replied, realising no one else would. "It's really rude to call someone casually by their first name in Japan." A curt nod from Giotto, who, since he was on the ground, hit his head and proceeded to let out a low groan.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Gokudera exclaimed, voice taking on an exasperated tone. "Juudaime please go back inside we'll take care of you." The other pushed Tsuna inside, his heels dragging as he struggled to remain in his position.

"I just need to talk to him!" Giotto yelled, springing up from his position on the ground, Hibari quickly leaping off and landing on the floor beside him.

"Well you can't!"

"It's _important._" Tsuna gazed the two arguing parties feeling utterly lost and confused.

"Well look at all the fucks I give."

"Goddammit you are a child, you all are! Will you respect your elders for once?" His tone was stern, bordering on angry yet somehow sounding calm; it was a tone that demanded attention.

Gokudera faltered at the words, though not because of them but the way they were said. It unnerved him, he did not like being told what to do but yet he felt it hard to refuse. Tsuna took this opportunity to shift himself and look around, Gokudera's hold on him had loosened, but not enough to really escape. He gazed at his friends, his family's, expressions; they all stood as stock still as Gokudera though their faces ranged everywhere from quiet contemplation to unbridled annoyance.

Tsuna really wished he could know what transpired while he was unconscious; it seemed to have been extremely important.

He felt the hold on him tighten, loosen, and then tighten again; he gazed up at Gokudera whose gaze was set on Giotto, expression hard. With minimal effort he pushed Tsuna through the door, an action he would later apologize profusely for Tsuna was sure, and stood in the door way, effectively blocking Tsuna's escape. Again, Tsuna cursed his small size.

"You can speak with him _later_, no matter how important it will wait." Emerald eyes bore into Giotto, gaze firm. "I _apologize_", he stressed the word as if trying to convince both of them he meant it, "for my words but I do not take them back." His eyes flashed with emotion. "Tsuna means a lot to me, to" he waved a dismissive hand to the surrounding people, not even flinching at calling Tsuna by his name "us, and you let him get hurt."

It was than Tsuna understood what happened, they blamed for Giotto for what happened to him. He should've known that was the case, they would never be so angry at him for anything else. He smiled a bit, he loved them and they loved him, they were his family and they protected each other. Of course they'd be angry for failing to do so.

He knew he should explain what really happened, even if he wasn't sure what did happen, but now really wasn't the time. He briefly wondered what Giotto wanted to talk about, and was rather sure it was about what happened. He was sure the elder knew what was going on, he was sure Giotto knew what Natsu was, or maybe not Natsu, Natsu seemed special. The whole flame thing though, that he was sure Giotto knew about.

Realising he had spent far too long in his thoughts Tsuna quickly turned his attention to the conversation on hand, his gaze landing on Giotto who was simply looking at them. He gave a polite nod and smiled, bidding them goodbye and telling them to come find him when they were ready to let him see Tsuna. His tall frame walked down the hall and only disappearing when he rounded the corner.

Gokudera's entire form seemed to sag, as if he was too tired to stand, as soon as he did Lambo came running through the small gap the other made and launched himself Tsuna. Not happy at all when he had been pulled away from him.

"Are you sure you're okay Tsuna-nii? You were asleep for so long and you didn't even move! You always move funny in your sleep Tsuna-nii, you made Lambo worried!" He gave Tsuna a soft, but completely purposeful, punch in the leg. An expression of his anger, of his worry, though obviously not spiteful.

He looked at the other's, who had filed into the room soon after Lambo had attached himself to his leg, who were all looking at him with various looks of concern. Even Hibari, who was looking to the side, stared at him out of the corner of his eye, even from his spot as far away from possible he, could feel the concern radiating off the other. He could feel it from all of them actually, and he felt bad for worrying them so.

He gazed at the ground suddenly feeling scared to meet their eyes, feeling a bit unworthy. He could feel worry creeping up his throat and he was seconds away from shaking, he couldn't remember the last time he had panicked, especially over something so dumb. Just as he could feel the worry and panic about to take him over a warm sensation rolled over him, like a comforting hug, and he could feel himself calming down as the feeling soothed his nerves. A deep breath out and a silent thanks to Natsu, a thanks that would go unanswered but heard, for helping him calm himself and he looked up a warm smile on his face.

"I really am fine guys, don't worry!" He smiled reassuringly at them, trying to convey the message to them in more than just words.

"Tsuna..."

"Seriously!"

"You know you can tell us anything right?" The quiet admission came from none other than Chrome who stared at him intently with her one violet eye.

"Of course I do Chrome!" Confused as to why the girl would ask him that.

"What my dear Chrome is trying to say is that you are clearly hiding something from us Tsunayoshi." While his voice still held its playful lit the humour in it seemed gone.

"I'm not guys really!"

"Sawada you can't hide things from us you know, we know each other too well." He stared at Ryohei, a bit surprised at the other's serious tone, a tone he so rarely took.

"I want to tell you but I don't really know what to tell you guys, I'm kind of confused myself you know."

"But Tsuna-"

"He doesn't want to talk don't push him too." The group turned their attention to Hibari who had spoken up for the first time since Tsuna awoke, he turned his gaze away when he noticed their stares but continued speaking; "He'll tell us when he's ready, it doesn't mean he doesn't trust us."

"Hibari..." Tsuna's voice was soft a grateful smile playing on his lips. "Thank you for understanding!" The other cast him a brief glance but said nothing, resuming his position of leaning against the wall eyes closed.

"I-I understand perfectly too Juudaime! You take all the time you need, I, we, won't push you!" He let out a laugh at Gokudera's response, having expected it but still not failing to amuse him.

"I don't really understand you know?" Yamamoto said slapping Tsuna's back as he spoke. "But if you need time to think go ahead and take it! No rush here."

"Lambo-san thinks Tsuna-nii should eat! Maybe that will clear your head."

"I'm not really hungry." The other's glanced at him worriedly. "No seriously! I ate over there." It was a lie but he hid it well, and even if it wasn't it had been five hours he should probably eat, but he just wasn't hungry and he really didn't want too.

He squirmed under their gazes wanting to just run away from them, so he did.

"Ah, I need to talk to Giotto-niisan so I'm going to go find him!" he rushed his words leaving just as quickly.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, him, Gokudera and Chrome all making a move to chase after him.

"Let him go." Hibari said, stopping the three in their tracks. "Like I said; when he's ready." He spoke calmly as he walked out the door, a steady pace as he strolled down the hallway, the opposite way Tsuna had gone.

"Why you, you, don't pretend to understand Juudaime better than me!" He yelled running after the other after a moment of shock, a laughing Yamamoto and a worried Chrome right on his heels. Ryohei followed close behind Lambo sitting happily on his shoulders, both enjoying the excitement. Mukuro stood at the doorway smirking, trying to decide which hallway should he follow; perhaps he would respect Tsuna's wishes? He pondered this thought as he aimlessly walked down the hall.

~o~

Tsuna ran down the halls feeling a bit lost, he did not recognize any of the halls he had passed but then again he had only walked down one or two paths. Still he was confident in where he was going, feet leading him to a location they weren't planning on clueing him in on. Though as he rounded another corner he blinked a bit at the familiar surroundings, pace finally slowing as if they knew he no longer needed their guidance.

He walked the remaining steps until he found himself in front of a door he had spent a good portion of his day in just a day prior. It felt so long ago. He hesitantly raised a hand to knock, yet he had barely knocked once before a soft 'come in' came from inside.

He exhaled and was vaguely aware of a warmth enveloping him quickly before disappearing. A slight smile and he pushed the door open.

"Tsu-kun! It's great to see you." Tsuna wanted to smile at the cheery tone but he kept his face straight, he needed to get to the point.

"What do you know?" the other gazed at him in confusion but Tsuna could see the slight flicker in his eyes at the words. "You know what I mean."

Giotto met Tsuna's level stare with one of his own. His smile disappeared and while his face was blank his eyes were soft as he looked at him.

"It's kind of hard to explain and might take awhile."

"It wouldn't be the first time, please tell me." If Giotto questioned Tsuna's words he said nothing of it.

"Well what do you know?"

"That I have a flame and that it's called a dying will flame." He resisted the urge to fidget, knowing he needed to remain calm. He desperately wished Natsu would appear and help him through it.

"Well that saves a lot of time than! What I can tell you is this; you are a sky flame user, the rarest of the seven flames of the sky. It is odd for just anyone to have it, and even odder to have it as such a young age. You are an odd case in general Tsu-kun!" perhaps he intended to lighten the mood but Tsuna wasn't really sure what to say, so he remained quiet. "I can also tell you the mode you enter when exerting your flame is called 'Hyper Dying Will mode' a form of releasing all limiters and allowing the user to focus and fight with a level head."

Tsuna nodded a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I must say I was very surprised to see that you had it, and am very glad that you found your way to me. Sky flame users are rare and powerful; many families seek them to exploit them. I can promise you that I do not wish to do that, you are welcome here as a guest, as family, nothing is expected of you or your friends."

"Thank you" Tsuna replied voice small as his attention was pulled to the ground.

"It's nothing, is there anything else you want to know?"

"No but... ah" Giotto raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Would you please train me?"

Giotto stayed quiet, to be honest he did not want to, despite holding a sky flame and already showing the capability to fight he did not want to immerse Tsuna into his world. And he felt training him would do so.

"Why?"

"So Natsu-nii can be less stressed!"

"Natsu-nii?" He recalled the name from back at Cozart's mansion.

"Natsu-nii is um, a container for my powers? Yea! He said I couldn't control them so he was made, but if I learn to control them then he won't always have to worry about that, and me!"

Giotto swallowed, he wondered how strong Tsuna was if some of his abilities had to be sealed away. Though that wasn't what worried him, he saw the hidden meaning in Tsuna's words, one he was sure Tsuna didn't know was there. He was much too happy to know.

"Sure than Tsu-kun, I'll train you. Now go run along and eat or something." Tsuna frowned at the suggestion, already having heard it, but said nothing simply nodding and running out the door. A yelled out thanks being his final message.

Giotto gazed out the window, hoping for once that his gut was wrong about all this. Because he felt like everything would go wrong, maybe not soon, but it would.

He wasn't sure he'd be ready for that, ever.

* * *

**Words:** 3,564

(1)- I initially wrote this story using the same words they used in the manga, slowly realising that i didn't like that. These kids grew up together; they are like family to one another. Tsuna by now would be calling them by name, with the sole exception of Hibari whom he calls Hibari (though it is still different from the manga since there is no -san) Tsuna actually can call him Kyoya, the only one of the group with that right (doesn't really stop some of them though), but he doesn't anyways. He like's saying Hibari, though on occasion if provoked he will call him by name.

Also, this may lead to some inconsistencies with earlier chapters so I am going to back and fix those. One at a time though, I will give chapters one and two, which i have already edited, a quick look through however.

(2)- What there's no 2? Who cares, let's talk about characterization! Too be honest I was worried that my portrayal of these characters, especially at this age, is wrong. And the more i thought about it the less i cared. I-pin has the worst speech in KHR, but that is because it is not her native language, not because of age. Lambo comes in second, though his accounts for mostly childishness, he acts like a spoiled brat and it reflects in his speech. Besides at age 5 an Italian speaks fluent Japanese so i'm going to give these guys credit. Fuuta is the third youngest character in KHR and he has a wonderful vocabulary.

So honestly, who cares?

Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei are old enough to speak well. Gokudera is naturally smart and I'd like to believe the same goes for Chrome. Yamamoto is perceptive enough to pick it up and Tsuna is actually the one I have the most trouble explaining which is why i try to give him simple speech, avoiding the more complicated words I have the rest use. It's hard and I slip up a lot, I also change sentences from their original form to sound less complicated. If Tsuna's dialogue ever sounds childish or plain that is purely by intention.

Now for some for real character talk, Hibari. Whenever I type up lines for Hibari I feel like they are thing's he wouldn't say, yet, at the same time, I feel like he's the one who needs to say them. I feel like the way I see Hibari and the way my brain sees him are two completely different things. And though sometimes they coincide they are largely different! So this Hibari, the one who grew up with these kids and spent year(s) with, is a bit more open. Open in a way I think Hibari would one day even in canon! Because I do see hibari as a caring guy, he just refuses to show it.

** Nat:** Another chap up and finished! So happy, so very, very happy. Though with this update comes some less than stellar news, this story will be going on a brief, and i do mean brief probably no longer than a month or two, hiatus. Like I said in the previous chapter after so long my thoughts on this story are jumbled and lost so I just want to write it all out and actually have a loose outline on how things are going to go.

That way I'll always have at least a small idea on how things should go. The biggest difference from last time is that I won't be disappearing off the face of the earth though! I will be updating other stories, writing one-shots (i desperately need to write some 7227) and other things.

If I see it has been 2 weeks and I haven't progressed that much in the outline I will write back-story chapter, along with info on how it's going, this will happen every two weeks until i update.

So fear not I taking steps to ensure this shit don't happen again.

So see you guys soon! (If you read other things I post in the mean time) or in a couple weeks!

Until then bye! (But first review replies)

**Long Live Marshmallows-** I'm glad you liked it considering how stressed that chapter made me! Also it makes me feel super accomplished that you find it sad because that's what I was going for! Sadness~ Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well

**Guest (Great)-** I had my reasons :P They may not forgive him yet, but they will! It takes time, and Tsuna is there to help push things along. This story will most likely not have any pairings until the epilogue so need to worry there! I'm trying to see if it will fit before that but other than various hints of crushes I doubt i can. Thanks for the review!

** Charm13insomnia-** I don't know why I laughed, probably because that's what i asked for back in chapter one omg

**YuujouKami-** It has been such a long time and so I hope these semi-back to back chapters make up for it! Especially since I will be going on another, much shorter, break. There is always a chance for a twist~ much thanks for the review

**StarLikeShadow-** I'm glad you understand because this review left me a bit confused;;; thank you nonetheless

** Dark Elpis-** Man age is dumb like what even

**Memory25-** Well that's really good to know! I was so worried haha, thank you for telling me this and leaving a review uwu ~-~

* * *

Before you all close the tab another thing to mention is that i have an ao3 account, the only thing there is homestuck fics though since I haven't bothered to publish anything else on their and it seemed like the main place for homestuck fics. I might cross post all my fics there at some point? Who knows

Anyways my name there is twinSky, similar to my name here and one I might change to soon.

Now for reals, goodbye all~


	10. SBS In This World, You Are Your Own

_A friendly reminder to, make sure you have __**read **__chapters __**seven and eight (eight and nine in the list) **__since through shenanigans I caused through my complicated way of uploading them you may have missed a chapter. These two are rather important I guess and it would suck if you missed them._

* * *

**Nat: **I said I wouldn't disappear off the face of the earth and then I proceeded to not upload anything to this site (then again I actually have no knowledge of how much time has passed; I think it has been a week?) I wrote a random prompt for some 30day challenge thing and showed it to my friend, she told me it was nice and encouraged me to post it. So, since it was an original fic, i had to make a fictionpress account and there's where I've been since i last posted fic?

Three chapters to the one thing since its 30days; not that I'm doing one a day, haha that's not possible. twinSky, in case anyone was wondering, I really need to change this one as well, just so all my urls can start matching.

The outline is going fine, a bit difficult since in 17 years I've written maybe two? (I never do the ones for essays because outlines annoy me and usually don't help) but this is for memories purpose, since, unlike essays, this is spanning a good amount of time and I will forget minor details I decided earlier.

Anyways, let's start the second side/back story!

***Disclaimer: (shit i don't think I've done these on any of the stories I've recently published) I do not own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira***

***disclaimer for really long title but I like it so yea***

* * *

**S/BS: **

***In This World, At The Very Least, You Are Always Your Own***

_The world is a horridly cold place._

He learned that fact at the tender age of two when his parent's sold him to some demented people.

He was too young to understand the severity of the situation. He did not understand why his mother would not look him in the eyes. Why his father, who seemed to always glare at him and issue harsh reprimands, could barely stand next to him. He wanted to know but he knew better than to speak out.

"So this the kid?" he stared up at the taller man, he was barely taller than his father and twice as large. Dressed in a finely made suit he gave him the creeps.

"Yes." His father responded, voice cold, beside him his mother began to slowly shake.

"Pretty lil' thing ain't he? Silky hair and unblemished skin, at first glance at least." He chuckled, as if finding the fact his father had beat him was funny. He did not like this man; he wanted to run, to escape. Still he was only two, the thought was fleeting and he could not comprehend it.

He wanted to cry and run into his mother's arms, arms that had rejected him. He wanted his father to speak to him words of comfort, from a mouth that only spewed hatred.

He stood his ground on shaky feet, the walk here had been long and his feet burned. He had stumbled on the uneven ground and his shoeless feet were caked in dirt and minor cuts. He had wondered if he could ask his father to carry him, an action he had seen other fathers do, lift their children onto their shoulders and play, a smile on both of their faces. The thought had been accompanied with a cynical smile, completely out of place on the young child's face. He knew better than to ask for such foolish things.

"Hey kid, lift up that face up yours, I wanna see your eyes better, those bangs are in the way." He shook his head violently, bowing his head further, no he couldn't show them. "That wasn't exactly a request kid, you're goanna do it." Stubbornly he shook his head again, he was told to hide them, he _knew_ to hide them. The older man gave an aggravated sigh and he stiffened, he was _very_ familiar with it.

"Just lift up your head." Came his father's voice in an annoyed tone, he snapped his head towards him but the other did not look at him. He hesitated, wondering if this was sort of test, and slowly began to lift his head. The action was obviously not fast enough as his father grabbed his hair and pulled it roughly, forcing his head up. "Fucking useless child." He heard his father mumble beneath his breath.

He swallowed, and nearly chocked, when the other man grabbed chin, forcing his head up higher. "Unique set of eyes you got there kid. Two colours gotta be pretty darn special."

He wanted to throw up, yeah _special._

"I mean red and blue, a real nice pair." His hand twitched at his side, it wanted to snap up and cover his face, his eyes, his special, _cursed,_ red eye.

It had been the bane of his short existence, always bringing misfortune. It was a rumour where he was from, or perhaps a legend, that those with red eyes brought trouble and despair. And maybe he was just naturally unlucky or the rumour was true, because bad things always surrounded him.

Fires, injuries, accidents, destruction.

He always seemed to be in the centre of it.

The man let go of his chin and he quickly lowered his head and covered his eye. The cruel, _true_, words he was always taunted with chanting at the back of his head.

"Shy lil' thing ain't it?"

"Yeah, shy." It took him a moment to register the words were not his, after all he really wanted to say that, but his fathers.

For all his father's words and actions against him he always noted how similar he was to the older man. Their mannerisms and thoughts always following a similar trail.

"Can we please get this over with?" Came his mother's voice, the tone drenched in a desperate plea.

Get what over with? They hadn't bothered to tell him why they were here, why they had gone on such a long walk to the middle of what seemed like nowhere. The only civilization around seeming to be the large, eerie feeling, house before them.

"Now now patience madam, such worry will mar that cute face of yours." His mother returned the words with a strained smile. "That's much better." He laughed, the odd baritone filling the dead air around them.

"I have to agree with my wife here, if we want to make it back to town before sundown leaving soon would be ideal." He tried not to react too strongly at the prospect of leaving soon; he desperately wanted to leave, even if he didn't know why they had come here in the first place.

"Well if all parties are so eager I guess we can move on with the deal." He ushered them inside, a strange smile tugging on his lips as he did so.

The inside of the home was just as unsettling as the outside, it seemed just as homely as any other room he had ever been in yet the entire room felt off. A small whimper escaped his lips and he quickly covered his mouth with both hands. He glanced around wildly, barely hiding the grin that emerged when he saw no one had noticed the whimper. That could have ended horribly.

Still, he thought, rubbing one arm with another, he did not want to be here at all. He had developed a control over his emotions and words over the years, for it to so greatly unsettle him that he verbally made a sound. He sighed. It was at times like these he thought about the kids he saw every day, those who laughed and smiled and cried with no fear of what those emotions could do.

He was envious; very much so.

"So this enough for you?"

He glanced at the man, his voice interrupting his thoughts. They had obviously been talking for awhile and he berated himself for spacing out so easily.

"It's much more than we agreed on."

Much more? What were they talking about?

"What can I say, the kid is better than I expected."

A shiver ran down his spine, those words froze something inside him. What could he possibly mean by 'better than expected'?

He was given no insight on this however as his father chose not to reply to this. A spare glance at his mother showed her visibly shaking, eyes wider then he had ever seen them.

"Well if that's all then we will be taking our leave." Mismatched eyes glistened, finally! He could not wait to get out of here.

Though as his father moved towards the door and he went to join him a hand caught his shoulder, keeping him from moving forward. And, despite everything he had, or had it been, forcefully instilled in him he looked up, heterochromatic eyes gazing up at the other mind, a strange disconcerting smile on his face.

"Ro..." His gaze instantly snapped to his mother, he had not heard the nickname in months, over a year perhaps. Truly speaking he could only remember the nickname from a time where he barely had memories, too small to understand the world around him, barely focusing on the person before him. "Mama and papa are going to go now but you are going to stay here with Mr. Estraneo okay?"

"... Why?" He suddenly felt cold, yet despite the biting cold, he could not feel.

His mother offered no reply, simply giving him a weak smile before going to join his father.

"Remember mother loves you." He took no comfort in the words, but wanted to laugh at the fact his father was not included in the sentiment. He knew very well, his young age did not affect his judgement, that his father did not love him, he barely tolerated him. "And be strong; do not let yourself be tied down. You are your own." The words were odd for many reasons, were their current actions not tying him down to a life akin to slavery. Why was his mother giving him such empty words of hope? Yet her tone was so genuine, he had never heard it like that. Light and bright; despite the heavy mood of the situation. He found himself nodding, a mumbled promise barely leaving his lips.

And then they were gone, and he couldn't really say he cared.

"So kid what's your name?" The other smiled with false kindness and despite knowing the fact he could not help but want to believe in its lies.

"Mukuro Rokudo." Sometimes he wished he had spoken more often, for even such simple phrases were hard to say, the earlier why being much harder despite being only a word.

"A cute name for a cute boy, Angelo Estraneo is my name." He resisted the childish urge to laugh, Angelo, derived from angel was it not? Hilarious for a man who reminded him of the devil.

"Follow me kid." He took reluctant steps behind the man, an itching urge to just run bubbling inside him, though months and months of listening to solely to others kept him place. Free will was an ideal he had never known so did not miss.

They walked hallway after hallway, he did not imagine the house being so big from what he saw, and with every step the eerie feeling he had gotten seem to become more and more obvious. And when Mr. Estraneo opened a door that led to downstairs he knew nothing good would come of this.

The basement was the complete opposite of the main floor, while the upper floor gave off, or tried to at least, a feeling of homeliness and welcoming the basement was cold, everything a blinding stark white. It was horridly silent down here, and as they passed room after a room the pit in his stomach worsened.

Finally he came to a stop in front of one of the many identical doors they had passed.

"Welcome to your new room Rokudo, you'll be spending a lot of time here from now on." Despite the fact it would probably be the first thing that belonged to him aside from the clothes on his back he took no joy in the words.

And then, with a not to gentle shove, he was pushed inside the room, the metal floor chilling his small frame.

Everything felt so, so cold.

_.~._

_The world is an exceedingly cruel place._

Three years.

That's how long he had been here for.

Three years.

Years that had changed the meek boy drastically.

He had found his voice, no longer remaining quiet and invisible when others were present. He could talk, with strength and determination.

He had found confidence, no longer cowering behind the safety of his hair, confidently displaying his cursed, _special,_ eye. He could stand on his own two feet.

And, perhaps best of all, he had found a semblance of free will. While he was still bound to the rules that had been placed when he first arrived he had learned to stand up for himself. To speak out when necessary.

What had happened here should have broken him, though perhaps because he was already broken it had healed him. Or maybe, perhaps more likely, he was so horridly broken that he now resembled normalcy. Like he had walked too far in one direction and had looped back to the beginning.

A deranged laugh left his lips, yes that made far more sense.

He stared up at the blank ceiling, over the years he had grown fond of the plain colour. The all encompassing white, even his clothes were the same colour, surrounded him like a warm blanket. A strange sort of comfort that made no sense but he took solace in.

He looked away from the _white_ ceiling, eyes skimming across the _white_ walls and settling upon the _white _bed with _white_ covers and_ white sheets._ He smiled arms gripping the_ white_ sleeves of his _white_ shirt as he held back his giggles_._

_White, white, white_, years and years and years of nothing but that _white, white, white_ the only other colours being those of his being and the others he saw. Even the metal beds and metal needles seemed to glow_ white, white, white_ when he entered the room.

For all that he had gained he had lost perhaps the most important thing, his sanity. It was not like he was aware of the lost. No, this was normal, _his_ normal at least.

The door to his room opened and his eyes snapped towards the _white, white, white_, frame as the man before it came into view. A deranged, childish, smile lit up his face.

"Hello Angel~" The man chuckled, a pale hand brushing aside silver locks. His light, practically translucent, blue eyes swam with mirth and the child smiled. The man was so _white, white, white_ and he felt at complete ease around the older male. This man was his angel (_devil) _and he loved _(hated_) him so much.

"I still can't tell if you're just mocking my name or actually think me one." His lip twitched but he offered no response. Could the man not tell he was his saviour (_despised enemy)?_ "Come along now Ro."

He dazedly remembered someone else calling him that yet, he could not remember who. Had he a life outside of this _white, white, white_ heaven (_hell)_? He was sure he did, but it was blurry, like a dream. He had tried many times to remember the life before here, one that existed. He knew it did. Though the more his attempts failed the more unsure he became. After three years, that was a hint wasn't it, he wasn't three, or maybe it had been longer, he was starting to believe he had always been here. Sure he could only remember three years here but that did not mean those years prior were somewhere else.

If that all made so much sense why did he not believe it.

He furrowed his brows and instead stared at the _white, white, white,_ of Angel's coat, allowing the blankness to wipe his mind of thoughts, sighing blissfully at the wonderfully welcomed empty feeling.

"Are you ready?"

"I am no beginner of this process."

Angel laughed, obviously amused. "Why yes, I have to agree with you there." He ruffled the younger's hair, a warm gesture but he could only blink blankly up at the other. "In you go then Ro."

He had led him to the end of the hallway where a door, which sadly, unlike the rest of this entire floor, was a light brown in colour. He really wished they just paint it that lovely _white, white, white._ It was like they purposefully did it to unsettle him.

"See you in a few!" The voice was so cheery despite both knowing what was to come. A bitter smile played on his lips, perhaps it should bother him how freely the other treated him. Not really caring about how he was, but he could not stop himself from longing. He was his stability, always offering a smile and a calming gesture. Even from the years he could not remember he knew it was a rarity, something about him made people wary, he didn't even know what.

This man was his saviour, his angel, his _everything. _

He calmly walked down the isolated hallway, taking his time so he could properly enjoy the comforting _white, white, white. _ His hand traced the wall as he walked, idly drawing shapes as his hand flowed up and down the wall's smooth surface.

"Hurry up runt!" He turned his attention to the brown haired man that stood a few feet away from him. This man was a nuisance and constantly grated his nerves.

He gave the man a sickeningly sweet smile, tilting his head just so. "Ah, sorry, I am bit tired." He walked even slower, taking his jolly good time, feeling far too satisfied as irritation and annoyance displayed themselves on the older man's face.

"Yeah, tired, I really don't care just get over here." His smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"Do not tell me what to do." Over the years he had begun to abhor being commanded, something inside him twisting painfully whenever he was.

"You brat." He barely heard the whispered murmur, and chose not to comment on it, he just wanted to get this all over with.

He reached the man, blue and red eyes staring him down, despite looking up. "So, let's do this."

The other let out a humourless laugh; "Oh how I wished everyone was as eager as you runt, make my life ten times easier." His only response was a level stare. "Just need to work on that damn attitude. How you managed to gain such a haughty 'tude while living here is beyond me, an odd ball is what you are." He shuffled uncomfortably under the unchanging stare of the other. "... Yeah, let's just get this over with.

"Please and thank you~"

He situated himself onto the cold table, or was it a bed, and laid himself back against it. His expression sobered as the chill of it coursed through his small frame.

"You know the drill, try not to move and it won't hurt, just sit back and wait for it end or whatever. I really don't care." The man's hazel eyes seemed hollow as he spoke, or maybe they always did, he never did pay close attention to the other. Blinking out of his musings he gave the other a mute nod. "Alright then, let's get started."

He stared up at that beautiful, blissful, _white, white, white_ ceiling, barely registering when the first needle pricked his skin and completely unaware by the fifth.

His thoughts were blank as he stared, and he idly wondered if that was screaming he was hearing. Who was screaming?

They sounded pained he concluded, pained, sad, lost. He wanted to give the person a hug.

The scream hit a sharp peak, he desperately wanted to cover his ears, and then it tapered off. Why did his throat burn?

Something warm and wet slid down his cheek, had the man accidentally spilt something on him?

A sharp pain stung him hard, it was so weird, he hadn't felt the process in the longest of times. The scream had come back full force. His throat hurt so much.

His eyes had closed and _no, no, no, no,_ he needed to open them it was dark, so dark, he needed light, he needed that _white, white, white_. He flung his arms, ignoring the harsh ripping sound that seemed to coincide with the lifting of his arms, and clawed at his face, trying to force his eyes open.

_It wasn't working, it isn't working, "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"_

"Runt you okay?" The actual concern in his voice went unnoticed as the younger child continued to claw at his face, blood beginning to dribble down his face as he scratched the skin raw. "What's wrong?"

"_So dark, can't see, eyes closed, can't see, can't see, can't see."_

The man placed a wary hand on his shoulder, confusion clear on his face.

"... Kid your eyes are already open."

He went still at the words, staring directly at the man yet seemingly not seeing him. He blinked and blinked and blinked before his eyes finally seemed to see the man right in front of him.

And then he smiled.

A smile so estranged and chilling the older male could barely stand to look at it. Giggles bubbled in his throat before turning into full out deranged laughter. The other shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. The usually unmoving and stoic child, during the procedure at least, had snapped on him. And doused and the blood that flowed from his face and all the tears from harshly removed needles he seemed absolutely insane.

"I'm calling this appointment short, go... somewhere runt." The laughter did not subside, he was unsure if the other even heard his words.

Eventually he pried himself off the table and began to stumble out the door.

"You should probably let me patch up those wounds." The man stated, motioning to grab the other's shoulder, an action that was quickly and roughly stopped. "Whatever ain't my problem."

Still, as he walked down the wonderfully _white, white, white_ hall he could feel the other's concerned gaze on his back. His laughter could only increase at the action.

So cruel, so cruel, why was it all so cruel. Trying to take away his blissful _white, white, white_, oh how the world would pay for such an action.

.~.

_The world is horribly vengeful place._

After that horrid day everything seemed to blend into one giant blur. He didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes felt like hours and days felt like seconds. He left the room, he stayed in the room.

Since that day he could no longer find comfort in the whiteness of this place. He could not find comfort at all. He felt constantly on edge, like something was going to happen. And for the first time since he could remember being here he asked why. Why he was here, since he could no longer remember why.

He curled up on his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest.

His head swirled with thoughts he had never had before, thoughts he had never thought important.

What was the world outside here like? He could vaguely remember green floors and blue ceilings, no that wasn't right. It was called _ground_ and was green because of the _grass_. And the bright blue _sky. _

Sky... he remembered the sky; sometimes a deep blue and others a blazing orange. Sometimes standing proudly, free of everything, even the sun somehow, others it hid, protected, _safe_, behind the walls of clouds and rain, storm and thunder. He could somewhat remember a young him sitting in the cover of the mist after a long storm; staring up at the sky, feeling warm in its presence.

A feeling of calm washed over him, a true calm he could not ever remember feeling, and grasping onto it as tight as possible he was slowly lulled to sleep. A tender, true, smile on his lips as he basked in the warmness of it all.

.~

He awoke to chaos, he had not left his room, nor could he see it outside the small window of his door, but there was chaos. He could hear it, the frantic footsteps and harsh yells. So many voices, he wasn't even aware that many people lived here.

He sat on his bed, unsure of what to do, he had never been told what to do in such a situation. Should he react like he was to in case of a fire? He raised his thumb to his lips, absently chewing it as he pondered on what to do.

He didn't even know the situation outside, maybe he was overreacting? Then again, he had never heard such commotion, something_ had _to be , he hesitantly placed his feet on the ground taking quiet steps towards the door, though, before he could reach it, the door swung open revealing Angel.

Angelo, he quickly chastised himself. He was sure this man was no angel. Again, vague recollections of a smaller him thinking the same words came to mind.

"Ro!" he wanted to cringe and shy away, the nickname sounding so wrong to him now. The other stared at him, a panicked look in his eyes. "We need to go _now_. They found us somehow and we've got to escape before they capture us." Us? We? No, it was just Angel (no not Angel, Angelo), he didn't do anything, he was a prisoner here too no? The older man tugged at his arm. "It's time to leave."

"No." The other looked at him with an incredulous look in his eyes. "I don't want this anymore. I refuse."

The normally soft and welcoming eyes narrowed and glared at him. "Refuse? Do you think you have a choice in the matter?" He yanked him close, bending down so he was staring directly at him. "I own you, you are mine. And you will do what I say."

Own? His? His head _burned, pounded, clawed_ and he clutched it as snippets of conversations and never before seen (forgotten) images circled in his head. He stumbled forward as the older man used his pained confusion to drag him along.

"You are a success, you _were_ willing, and you are _not_ getting away."

Success? For what? He was unable, however, to continue the train of thought as another spike of pain went through his head. He gripped his hair harshly, the strands yelling their complaints at the action but went ignored. The pain was minor in comparison, if anything it alleviated it a bit.

'_Use...s c...ld_' His eyes, why was he never aware when he closed them, snapped open. It was unclear, the words he heard, but the voice was familiar.

Where had he heard it before?

'_Car...l dan...e...s, __**red**__ e..._"

"_Alw… …ing mi….ne_"

"_run …ry, …ble_"

Different voices rang in his head, none of their voices clear but every single one held an uncomforting tone of familiarity. It chilled him, made his body cold, though he could not make out most of the words he did not like any of what was said. He shivered, from cold or fear he did not know, as the one word he made out rang throughout his mind.

_Red._

His eye was red, it was the only red thing he could remember seeing. Did his blood count? But his eye was special (_cursed_ something inside him corrected). If it was so special (that's not right), no harm in it whatsoever, if so, why did it fill him with such unease? (Because it should, always has.)

"_**Demon child**_"

"_**Run! If he touches you you'll die.**_"

"_**Unlucky red eye**_"

"_**Get out of my sight**_"

"_**Bringer of misfortune**_"

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DISGUSTING FILTH!**_"

It was like falling into a raging river, memories washed over him and pulled him under. He shook, his knees threatening to fail him, the only thing keeping him up was the pulling on his arm. Forcing him to keep his steps up and steady.

He took back all those times he wished to know why he had no memories of everything before three years. In fact, he blessed whatever force had taken them away and, desperately hoped, it would take them away again.

Maybe he was better off with Angel (Angelo!), while his words were false, they were sweet lies. His gestures were empty, but still held warmness. He got angry, but never physical. He was his; his parents had sold him to the other.

"_Remember..." _a soft, hesitant, voice began, _"mother loves you."_

He heard something in it he had never heard before in such a statement, any statement, even when he had first heard it. Love, care, and a voice that was not full of empty promises. His mother, despite all her misgivings, had loved him with a love that he had never before, or since, seen.

Still though, it continued;_ "And be strong; do not let yourself be tied down. You are your own."_

The last line echoed in his mind.

"_**You are your own.**_"

He was his own, the other may have ownership over him, but he was his own. There was a distinct difference between the two and he, finally, realised what he wanted.

He wanted to be free, unchained, from all that bound him.

He pressed his heels into the ground, allowing them to drag until the other man was forced to slow down at the pressured weight. And, as soon as he did, he pulled his hand out of the others grasp, glaring as harshly as he could. He spared a quick glance at the area around him, recognizing it as one of the many escape routes he had been made to memorize in case of emergency.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the annoyed look in the other's eyes, who obviously did not appreciate stopping, and stared defiantly into the elder's eyes. "I am my own. You may own me, but you do not _own_ me." The air around him shimmered, though he took no notice of it, and the man gasped.

"Ro, Ro calm down!"

"_Don't call me that!"_ His voice echoed in the small space, red eye glowing brightly.

"Fine, _fine,_ just deep breaths, in and out, you need to calm down." He hesitantly approached the other, placing a hand on the small shoulder. Gazing in amazement as, as it touched where the air shimmered, his hand wavered, different images flickering in its place. Truly a success.

"I don't _need_ to be _calm_; I _need _to get away from _you._" He muttered flinching as the hand touched his shoulder though doing nothing to remove it.

"Now is not a good time for this please, I'm trying to protect you."

Protect him? He had tested on him, deluded him into believing he was a saint (no that was your own doing), this man was no protector. Yet for so long he had believed so.

And it angered him so much.

Angelo pulled his hand away, he swore he saw fire on his hand, he felt it _burn_. Yet, now as he stared at the hand, there was no burn, no sign anything had touched his hand. Still though, he could feel the burning sensation tingling his skin. Ah, this was not good at all.

He didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he could even approach the child like this, but he was too valuable to leave behind, they would be here many moment. His eyes flickered into the dark abyss they had been walking down; he couldn't hear anything so they still had some good time. But, would it be enough.

"Ro..." the air shimmered and flared, he ducked, feelings more than seeing a knife being flung. He turned behind him, as he thought, nothing. So calling him that was out of the question. "We need to move." His brow twitched, it angered him how calmly he had to speak to the other. Normally he did not mind, he had gotten used to it and it came easily. But right now, when it was utterly important he did, he didn't want to. Just wanting to grab the child and run. That though was most definitely out of the question.

"Go away!"

He sighed, maybe he should just grab and run, deal with the results later. It was the most favorable plan, since his patience was starting to run thin, really, really, thin.

Closing his eyes, so he could ignore whatever that shimmer decided to do; he grabbed the child, ignoring his protests, and ran.

"LET ME GO!" he felt punches but ignored them, such a small child could do little to hurt him. "YOU DEMONIC MAN YOU WILL PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yeah, I'm the demon." He had meant to mutter it under his breath but he should've known he would hear, he was holding him after all.

"_SHUT UP!"_ There was a sharp pain in his chest, his gripped loosened and the boy fell to the ground, a harsh thud accompanying him.

He turned his gaze to his chest, eyes widening at the red staining his once pure white shirt. He then glanced down, at the boy who was shaking on the ground, eyes widening at the dagger in his hand. He collapsed knees too weak to support him.

"... How did you?" The other stared, eyes darting between him and the dagger, before they settled on the dagger. A strange sort of amazement in his eyes as it disappeared into a mist. "You materialized a _real_ dagger."

"...I ... what... what did you do to me!" He shook like a leaf, he didn't want to stab the other, he was just really angry and, and, it was there, he didn't know how. He acted, maybe he shouldn't have.

"You had the capabilities, we enhanced it." He leaned himself against the wall, the wound was fatal, and even if it wasn't the amount of blood he would lose in making it to the exit would be. He would enjoy his last moments in some sense of peace.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need too."

"It is _my_ body." The man coughed weakly but smiled.

"I really don't regret it."

"What?" His angered voice was now laced with confusion, not understanding the others statement.

"Getting attached," he took a strangled breath, a grim smile as he stared at the blood that now covered his chest, "you were, are, an interesting kid. Really glad your so called dad sold you to me."

Were these supposed to be like dying words? Sharing sentiments he would never otherwise say to him. He didn't know what to say, he supposed he should be flattered, to some extent at least. And he certainly could not deny the happiness that bubbled in his stomach at the admission. A life that was filled with nothing but rejection, though he stubbornly reminded himself of the love his mother felt, even if it was rarely displayed, he could not help but enjoy the fact that someone enjoyed his presence. Did not regret the fact he existed. It was... nice.

"... I didn't hate you."

"Yeah you did, deluded yourself into thinking otherwise, it's fine, I expected no less."

"But..."

"No buts, run along kid, I'd rather not have this mushy feelings stuff as my last memory. Go off towards the direction we came from, those guys will take you to safety and if you distract 'em I can die in peace."

"You'd die alone."

"Duh"

"Is that not sad?"

"It's the life i signed up for; grateful I'm dying by my own terms at least. Not by some bastards will." His smile was smug and he found some respect in being able to look so proud when you are on the verge of death.

"I'll stay with you." he spoke after a few seconds of silence, voice firm.

"Ro," there was no outburst at the use of the name this time; "you don't have to."

"I want to." And for the first time, he meant it. The man laughed, ending with an abrupt spasm of coughs that ended with blood dribbling down his chin.

"I'm sorry," when the other raised an eyebrow he clarified, "for stabbing you I mean."

"Don't be, I deserved it." He raised a limp hand and waved it, or attempted to at least, dismissively. He let out a loud groan, head lolling. "Won't be long now." A bitter smile played on his lips.

His eyes closed and tilted his head up, face serene. And then, though his body made no movement at all, it seemed to go limp. The unsteadiness that had been the rise and fall of a chest struggling to get air through ceased. Still as undisturbed water.

And he _stared_, body unwilling to move as his eyes were glued to the unmoving form of a man that had give him home for over three years, well over half of his short life. His small frame shook as he stared, not really seeing anything. Everything around him shimmered and flared before distorting, wavering and swirling in a way that was anything but natural.

A voice sounded down the hallway and everything snapped back into place as he turned his attention to the bodiless voice. "Is anyone down here?" The voice called, sounding louder as it approached.

"... Here!" He responded after a moment.

"Hey a kid is down here!" He heard the rush of footsteps, blinking blankly.

"You here k..." The man's voice trailed off as he found him. Sitting in front of the corpse of the man they were probably here for.

The man said nothing, nor did he complete his sentence, as he grabbed him gently by the hand and towed him off to someplace. Abandoning the body of Angel behind.

How utterly right for the world to take him away when he finally understood the other, at least somewhat. It was a vengeful place that harshly struck back when one hit first. Had he not somehow asked for it?

He laughed.

Probably.

.~.

_In this world happiness is always possible. It is sometimes just hard to find and then hold onto._

The past two days were an utter blur. He had been whisked away from the place he had considered home and brought to some sort of hospital. They had checked him over repeatedly for any sign of injury but, aside from the already practically healed puncture wounds, he was fine.

They had asked him what had gone on in there and he honestly did not know. He had spent the years ignoring it so he had no real knowledge of what went on. He explained to them the procedure as best as possible. Explaining he didn't know why they did it, but knowing they did. He decided to leave out the part where he had been told he was a success. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant yet, he thought of the very _real_ dagger that had appeared in his hand mystically, and thought that it was not the best thing to say. Who knew what they would do to him if they found out.

In turn they explained to him things he did not know. That the Estraneo family, apparently Angel had been a mafia boss, was known for human experimentation, primarily children as they gave the best results since they still had yet to fully develop and could better adapt. Their current experiment, the one he had taken place in, was a mystery. Only the one scientist involved and Angel himself had known the details. And with Angel dead, by his hands, and the scientist gone without a trace, they were left clueless on the situation.

They had hoped he would know something, apparently out of all the other experiments, there were about 76 if he remembered correctly, and he was the most stable, both physically and emotionally. Many were catatonic, either completely unresponsive or much too volatile. Others were far too injured, some already having died, as if they recognized freedom from the facility and would finally allow themselves peace. The number of living had dwindled to 39, still large but a shocking difference from the original number. And that excluded those who were in critical condition and would most likely not make it.

He counted his blessings, if it could even be considered such, that he was living and breathing, sane for the most part.

Still, now that they had interrogated non-existent information from him and he had been thoroughly checked by the hospital he was free to go. Well, not free, he would be sent to an orphanage were he would await adoption.

He wondered if his parents were still alive, and if they cared about his new found freedom.

His mother definitely would.

He smiled wryly, a mixture of emotions running amok inside him. He felt happy, confused, alone, safe, lost, all at once. And he wasn't even sure why.

.~

After another excruciatingly long day at the hospital he was sent off to the nearest orphanage. It was about ten minutes away and he spent most of the time staring at the slowly passing scenery, enjoying the quietness of the area. And then, before he knew it, they had arrived and he was being ushered outside and made to hold his belongings. He walked ahead of the man who had brought him, entering the building without so much of a glance behind him.

As he entered a group of children ran by, giggling about something he could not hear, and down the hall he heard the yelling of rowdy boys, remembering all the children from his village at the familiar, but long since heard, noise.

The head of a woman poked through the entrances of one the halls, eyes locking on him and the man behind him, who had entered just a few moments ago.

"Rokudo! We have been waiting for you to arrive."

"It's a pleasure." She smiled brightly at him, everything around her feeling light and breezy.

"Such a gentleman you are!" She exclaimed. "Now, if you'd follow me, I will take you to your room while I get the kind sir to sign some papers for me." He glanced at the man behind him who was nodding at the lady.

He walked down the hallway, the loudness that was the voices of children filling his ears. He was unsure if the feeling that bubbled in his stomach was happiness or contempt. The children that passed paid him no mind, though a few briefly stopped to give the elder lady a warm hello before running after a friend.

Eventually the lady stopped and opened a door, motioning for him to leave his belongings on one of the beds near the back.

"This will be your room for your, hopefully not long, stay here. Feel free to explore the building; I will see you soon after I am done getting your papers here finalized." The man gave him a quick nod and a tight smile which he promptly returned.

And then they were gone, a sense of déjà vu filling him, and he shook his head, wanting to rid himself of the feeling. He ambled over to the bed the lady had motioned to, setting his meager amount of items on the dingy nightstand beside it. Sitting on the bed he stared at door, wondering what to do next.

And then the door opened and a small girl holding a smaller boys hand entered the room. The boys loud voice echoing around the room. "Lambo want candy!"

"Lambo you know I don't have any." The girl responded voice quiet but firm. The boy, Lambo, pouted, glaring at the young girl.

"Lambo want candy!" he repeated, voice taking on a desperate tone.

"I don't have any, wait till the end of the week I'll dig some up for you somehow." The boy's eyes glittered.

"Really, you promise?" She nodded a small but bright smile on her face. The girl blinked, a confused expression her face as she glanced up. Her eyes widened and she blushed, embarrassed.

"H-hello, my name is Chrome; it's nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand, probably going for a handshake, before realising that he was on the other side of the room and quickly withdrew it. "This is Lambo." The child grinned widely, childish innocence radiating off of him.

"... Mukuro Rokudo." The smaller boy escaped the girls grasp and ran at him, tripping but getting up and ignoring the fall.

"You have candy?" The girls eyes widened and she rushed up to him.

"Lambo you can't just go around asking people for candy, it's not safe!"

"But I want it!"

"I said I didn't have any."

"He might!" She frowned, muttering something about it being rude and the child looked to the side, a bit ashamed now but not willing to admit it.

He could only blink, watching the exchange with mild amusement. He had never seen people interact so familiarly around each other. Even when being reprimanded a warmth exuded from the two. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small purple lollipop, a shade, he noticed, that was the same as the girl's hair and eyes; it had been given to him before he left the hospital. He really hadn't wanted it but he wasn't given a choice. The boy noticed and blinked at him, emerald eyes shining.

"For Lambo?"

"I guess" He was tackled into a hug, he faintly heard the girl fretting, but he didn't notice. He was lost in the warm feeling of being embraced, an action not meant to harm and an action that was purposeful.

"Thank you! Lambo is very grateful!" He stumbled over the last word, the syllables spilling awkwardly out his mouth. He laughed, not mocking the younger's speech but because he was truly happy.

The girl gave him a thankful expression a small smile on her face. "Lambo come on, were here because it's time for your nap."

"You're only a year older! No fair!"

"A year wiser as well."

"Dumb girl!" She slapped him lightly on the hand.

"Respect others Lambo! Now off to bed." She said, voice commanding. For a frail looking girl she could command much power into her voice when necessary.

The other gave a small whimper but nodded, rushing off to his bed and wrapping himself under the covers. Snores quickly being heard from underneath them.

"Thank you for being so kind to Lambo, he can be a bit rude but he's really nice." There was a fond smile on her face, like a mother who was talking about her child. He supposed that was what she felt like it was.

"I had it on hand, it wasn't any trouble." It really wasn't, it was just a stray piece of candy, but the girl seemed so grateful and happy.

"Still," her voice was so quiet and he had to strain to hear it, "it means a lot to both me and him."

He wanted to ask what she meant but the look on her face told him she would not be elaborating on the statement.

"You're welcome then." And again she smiled, though it was wider than any of the ones he had seen since she entered the room. He liked it; he wanted to see it more often.

"I do hope we can become good friends Mukuro!"

"Same here Chrome."

.~

"Mukuro-nii-sama!" A young girl exclaimed, violet hair whipping her face as she ran. She scrunched her nose, the action tickling her. A small bow in cow-print clothing followed in tow, a sucker sticking out of his mouth.

"What is it my dear Chrome-chan?" They had taken to the names a couple months, nearly a year, back after Chrome had read one of the books in the orphanage library; some silly story about a rich boy falling in love with a girl from a poor village. The book, manga as Chrome had called it, originated in Japan and though now in English kept the suffixes from the original.

Chrome had endearingly taken to calling him 'Mukuro-nii-sama' soon after, saying it was both respectful yet addressing a brother. With a bright smile she had explained in vivid detail why it was perfect for him. In return he had called her 'Chrome-chan' saying she most definitely was an adorable girl. The blush on her face after that statement had made him laugh.

"I saw a kid I'd never seen before talking to one of the Nurses (1)."

"And why should that affect us?"

"Lambo-sama thought he looked scared." Just like Chrome and Mukuro Lambo had taken to his own form suffix calling, it was like a running joke, though it wasn't funny, between them.

Chrome nodded at his statement. "Really scared," Mukuro raised a brow, confused as to why this was so important, "and alone." She stared into his eyes, a silent plead being communicated.

_I want to talk to him; no one deserves to be alone._

It was a statement he could relate to very well, they all could, so he nodded.

"Of course, show me the way my cute little sister." Chrome blushed but nodded, grabbing Lambo's hand and rushing off to show him the way.

The boy had not been where Chrome had last seen him but quickly talking to the Nurse she found out he had been put in a room, the same room as them in fact.

They found him sitting on a bed near the front, eyes closed as he looked up, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey kid! Give Lambo-sama grape candy!" The boy's eyes snapped open and he stared at them, scared.

"Lambo! I have told you not to do that." Chrome was quick to reprimand, though Lambo paid no mind, he was used to ignoring it.

"_O-ohayo! I-it is v-v-very nice to me-meet you all!"_

"What the heck did he say?" Lambo exclaimed, face a mask of confusion.

"I think he spoke Japanese."

"Like in my manga?"

"Yeah."

"M-my name, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The boy said after a moment, face flushed, probably embarrassed. The words slid awkwardly out of his mouth, sounding jumbled and disconnected. "Call me Tsuna."

"Tuna?" Chrome inquired.

"Like the fish!"

"N-no, T_suuu_na." Stressing the 'suu' sound of his name.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Chrome said, clapping happily. The boy, now known as Tsuna, nodded happily.

"Name, y-yours?" His face was bright red, probably knowing how awkward his English sounded.

"I'm Chrome!"

"Kuromu?" Tsuna tilted his head, a bit confused.

"I suppose that is close enough." His confusion enhanced, obviously not understanding.

Chrome's eyes widened, realizing her mistake. She gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm Lambo-sama the great!" The boy cocked a brow, face riddled with amusement.

"Lambo." He stumbled a bit over the first syllable, coming out a bit rough, but he managed.

"The little rabbit can call me Mukuro." He shifted uncomfortable under the leering stare of the other.

" Mukuro." It was the name of that came out the easiest and he smiled brightly.

"Kuromu, Lambo, a-and Mukuro." He said happily, pointing at each of them as he said their names.

"N-nice meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you too Tsuna." While he looked a bit confused he got the gist of the statement. A wide smile was on his face, seeming to bright up the room.

"Little rabbit will get eaten if he keeps looking so adorable, kufufufu~" A shiver went down Tsuna's spine, he may have not understood the words but they filled him with unease.

"Mukuro-nii-sama, don't say such things!" If Tsuna found anything odd with the use of honorific's he said nothing.

"_Ah, I'm hungry, what was the word father taught me?" _He scratched his head as the others stared confusedly at him. "Food, please."

"Come along little rabbit, we will show you the way to the dining room so you can have a snack. I think I saw some sandwiches when we passed." Tsuna tilted his head, complete and utter confusion on his face. "And we need to teach you Italian, quick." Tsuna continued to stare, catching the odd word but not understanding at all.

Mukuro outstretched a hand; "food," Tsuna nodded and took it, happily following the older male out the door.

"Thank you." It came out almost fluently, and they wondered if he had practiced it before."Ah, f-friends?"

"Of course little rabbit." He paused. "Yes, we are friends." Clarifying his statement, the two others nodding.

"Gre-great, happy!" His eyes shone with emotion, all of them positive and warm. He gave Tsuna a rather uncharacteristic smile.

After he had met Chrome, and to some extent Lambo, his life had been much happier. He felt true joy, and now, with this adorable little rabbit. He was sure his life would get much more interesting.

The world was cruel, cold, and vengeful. But above all else it was kind, it was an odd sort of kindness and extremely difficult to achieve, but it was there. He believed after everything he had been through he had earned some form of happiness, and he would strive his best to achieve it. Even if it was deserved things were best when earned.

And he would earn it, and then never let it go.

* * *

**Words: 8,771**

**Nat:** This is literally the longest thing I have ever written in my life; I hope you all appreciate this freaking hell. But on the other hand this was extremely fun to write, I love dark things and this chapter was somewhat dark.

Now I am going go off on a long rant (or short idk) as to why this chapter is actually pretty plausible in the grand scheme of things and not utter bullshit.

What Mukuro went through is some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. At such a young age he couldn't physically or emotionally handle the idea of his parents selling him off to people who planned on doing god knows what to him. So his mind blocked it out, completely erased his memory of a life before. So in turn he became dependant on the one man who showed him kindness, the one safe constant in a life he didn't fully understand. The words in brackets are the part of him that remains, or the part that realises something is wrong. It fights against the words he has said, because it knows it to be false. These thoughts are like a buzz in the back of his mind, constantly there but he can't understand them. Whether he has tuned them out or really cannot hear them is up to personal interpretation.

Now the white thing, (did you know i typed that word so many times it stopped looking like a word and i thought i spelled it wrong) perhaps a bit of an exaggeration but it's something i based a bit on personal experience. It's taking comfort in something to the point its obsessive. I have this bear I've had since i was young, and through all the years of my life I've loved it, slept with it cried into it and told it dumb things. I take a strong sense of comfort in knowing it's with me. To the point that I need it to sleep, if I go to bed and I can't find it I go _crazy_ I won't sleep until I know where it is and once in it's in my arms I calm down. Mukuro is similar, through all that has happened to him he had learned to take comfort in the white, using it the same way i use my bear, to block everything out, and, when it was gone, he couldn't take it.

After three years however, the mental bonds that held back his memories weakened, whether as his mental state deteriorated his restraints loosened or his mind decided that as he aged he would be able to handle it, is really up to you, i myself lean towards the former. And then they came crashing down on him, and it was like two waging personalities were in him. The one that was trained to comply and the one that wanted to rebel; the rebel one had more leverage as even his complacent side knew he didn't want this.

And now I'm too lazy to go reread everything that happened but I think this is a good enough coverage of the events that occurred for the first half of the story. At least, enough so you all cannot say 'lol what bullshit man'.

(1)- They aren't actual nurses, though I suppose some are probably trained in first-aid, it is just the name for the workers of the orphanage.

Other things to note; Tsuna did not know Italian when he visited; he knew basic phrases his father had told him and random words he picked up, barely enough to get along. Kuromu is Chrome's name actually, a joke on Mukuro's name just rearranged syllables. But we of the English language would just say Chrome. And Lambo, who Tsuna pronounced was Rambo, has something to do with the Japanese language, confusion over Rabi and Lavi, yeaa.

Also the entire story was pretty impersonal until the end. Rarely saying names, always 'the elder', 'the younger', 'that man' and the like. I was kind of attempting to show Mukuro's depersonalisation to everything. He was there but he wasn't really _there_, and this changes by the end of the story, where he has come back to the ground and is more stable.

Does Estraneo mean anything? I never payed much attention to it but it shares similarity to the word estraño which means strange or if it were 'un estraño' a stranger. I had initially, at first glance way back when, thought it looked like estrella, which meant star. But it looks much more like estraño, haha Strange Family

Whelp, with this I am done on this story, this chapter really put me in the mood for my other KHR fic, so I'm going to do that soon, the next chapter for this should be up in a couple weeks.

Also!

Do any of you have ideas for a 7227 fic? I am really in the mood to write that but I can't think of any ideas, I am so burnt out on ideas right now. Any idea would be so helpful, it's my fandom otp and i am disgraced to have written nothing for it with the mass amount of KHR fiction I have.

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: **I 100% agree! There is so much off about this fic and I really hope to back and change subtle things so the time frame makes more sense. Don't apologize, it's honest criticism.

**Joey Ketail: **Dude this was such a compliment you don't even know, to like be able to make someone cry with my writing was really cool ah~ thank you for the review!

**Long live marshmallows: **They are protective of Tsuna! No one shall harm him, no one! It is the former, though I suppose the latter may one day come into play Giotto did mean the former.

**Umiko9692: **Thank you! That is very nice to know, I appreciate it uwu I do hope it's still good!

**Nat:** I do miss hearing from you all; hopefully soon you'll all start reviewing again because I loved talking and responding to your reviews. They made me so happy :33

Ah well, until next time you precious readers~


	11. One Way or Another

[small edit; I just changed the summary, do you guys like it better? Should I change it back or again to something different? The old one was this; _'AU-Running away from the orphanage:check Getting lost in a forest:check Now finding a place to stay... Join our fave 8 KHR charas as they live in a house with 7 other familiar people'._ I would appreciate some help in this because summaries are hard and I really want to give you all the best one possible. Summaries are like a first impression and I wouldn't want to give anyone one of this fic before they even gave it a shot]

**Nat:** It hasn't been a year yET

God I just, I'm so sorry for anyone who even bothers to follow this fic. I have more stuff planned out then I ever did and we got at least 6 chapters left (at least? Wow why I'm probably wrong so wrong) These chapters are probably (hopefully not) goanna be pretty unexciting for awhile and it will quickly pick up near the end but I just, I enjoy pacing so like it's hard man.

Anyways this has been delayed by summer procrastination, gaming (animal crossing KH 1.5 and soon to be pokemon xy) and the fact school started! I'm in grade 12 now and sigh, I had two tests today and my reward is writing fic yup

Anywayssss, just let's get on with this.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

***One Way or Another***

To put it simply; Tsuna was tired.

For lack of a better word Tsuna was _dead _tired.

He could not remember the last time he had had a proper night's sleep. And, he supposed, this was his own doing, he had requested this after all, though still he could not help but feel a strong sense of regret as he stumbled down the hall for what felt like forever. His body ached in many places and his mind whined at him for allowing this to happen.

A six year old child was not expected to have so much strength and their small frames were never meant to exert so much energy on such things. Yet somewhere deep inside he felt like this was necessary, he did not know for what, but he did.

It had been little over a week since he began training with Giotto, he helped every chance he got (which was more often than Tsuna had expected if he was honest), and Tsuna was slowly but surely improving himself. Giotto focused on training his physical body, making his endurance and physical capabilities higher. He forced him to continue to just past much too tired, as a way of forcing his body to adjust. And, on the rare occasion that Natsu would subconsciously take over, he was put back into control.

The physical training was for his body so it did not matter who did it but Giotto was adamant on Tsuna learning to handle himself without the help of Natsu. A fact which Tsuna understood, and Natsu agreed with, but could not comprehend why it was so important. Natsu was a part of him, it's not like he could go anywhere. Still though Tsuna abided by the rules no matter how tired his body was.

Even his rests were not relaxing; Giotto had asked Natsu to train him in controlling and using his flames, as since it was a mental capability the skills learned while sleeping would transfer to his waking self. So even when he slept and entered their shared mindscape Tsuna would continue his never-ending training.

He would admit to Natsu being much more lenient than Giotto though, and perhaps that was because the other had such a natural, almost obsessive, care for him, he could not bear to see Tsuna so downtrodden and tired. So he was given plenty of breaks, even though flame wielding was a much more calm and relaxing task than physical training.

He sighed, leaning against the nearest wall, today Giotto was busy and could not train him and although he had tasked Natsu with continuing his flame control lessons he had, however, stubbornly refused to do so. He insisted Tsuna needed his rest and today was a fine day to get it.

But Tsuna was bored; there was nothing to do here all by himself! And he was alone, when his friends had learned of his intentions to get stronger they had eagerly gotten behind the idea and said they would get stronger too. He wasn't sure how well that was going; he knew some of his friends had found a tutor in one of Giotto's guardians just like himself but others were doing things their own way. He wasn't exactly keen on finding out what exactly those ways were.

"_You should go outside, get some fresh air, it will relax you."_

"But I've done it so many times there's nothing to do out there" he whined like a true six year old; "I wanna go in the forest but Giotto-nii-san said no" continuing on with a pout "and it makes absolutely no sense since we came from the forest! There's nothing dangerous out there." Voice firm in his oh so very childish decision.

"_It's for your own safety" _Natsu calmly chided, ever the worrywart.

Part of Tsuna wanted to argue he was not some defenceless child; but the more rational part of him told him he was at the very least a child. Still; ration meant very little to a bored child or, any child really. "Well I don't care if it's for my own good! It's such a dumb rule." He was speaking rather loudly though he really didn't care, Tsuna rarely spoke out loud to Natsu, because since no one aside from Giotto or Enma (and did Enma even know?) knew he was they would most definitely look at him oddly if he would rant at rave at seemingly nothing. So Tsuna could only speak out loud to him when no one else was around to see, not that that happened often, it felt more like Natsu was a real person standing next to him.

"_I cannot condone actions you do which you know could come to harm you; it stands against everything I am for Tsunayoshi."_ He wanted to cringe at the name usage; Natsu rarely called him Tsuna, let alone Tsunayoshi. He could almost feel the disappointment radiating of off him but he stood firmly against him.

"I'll be fine; I've been training to protect myself haven't I?" He could feel Natsu bristle within him, his skin feeling warm as the other shuffled inside as if fighting the need to control him and take over.

"_You feel what I feel and I know what you know; so I know you feel slightly uneasy about this. Even so, if this is your desire I will not fight against it; despite my personal feelings about it."_ Tsuna constantly found himself wondering how someone who was supposed to exist for as long as he had could sound so much older than he. And as he thought this he felt the warmness that seemed to constantly course through him vanish.

"... Natsu-nii?" He felt cold and not because the warmness has left him, it simply felt like something inside him had frozen solid. "Natsu-nii" He tried again, this time with a firmer voice.

The warmness returned, albeit hesitantly, and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Passing the sudden occurrence off as simply Natsu being upset with him however, he did not question the other on the subject; he probably didn't want to talk about it. The warmness seemed to spike for a moment, it almost burned, before tapering off to its normal heat; was Natsu doing this on purpose?

He frowned; he and Natsu had never fought, though his knowledge of the other was a short time only, and he did not like the idea of it. Especially if this was the way Natsu did it, though he really couldn't believe that, Natsu was not so childish as to do such a silly thing just because he was angered.

He hesitated; suddenly this all felt like a bad idea, but what else was he to do? The mansion, though vast, held little to entertain him, he was sure the maids could give him something to do but he did not want to disturb them from their duties, didn't want to disturb anyone really.

So, shrugging off the sinking feeling of apprehension that felt like it was about to pull him under and drown him in worries (he shook his head because this feeling was silly he was _safe)_, he headed off in the direction of the exit to the forest. He idly wondered which of his friends was outside when he heard the faint sound of metal clashing as he passed by the window.

~o~

Hibari prided himself in many things; his strength for a boy his age ranking pretty much first. It wasn't first though; his actual first remained a secret, because it was his pride and although he took pride in it he was not one to flaunt it around. He kept it close to his heart and protected it and no one could know this lest someone try to use it against him; he would not stand for this for it was far too precious to him.

He frowned and gritted his teeth, mentally berating himself for getting so off-track, and focused on the situation on hand. The man before him was tall, as most people were given his age (and he would admit, despite how it annoyed him, that he was a bit on the shorter side (1)), and gave such off an annoyed air that the only other person Hibari could imagine it on was he himself. And that annoyed him to no end; how this man reminded him so easily off himself; it made him feel like a no-good copy.

And he despised anything that made him feel less than worthy, which made him feel _weak_. These thoughts spurred him on in his attacks, along with other unbidden memories from both present and past. He glared coldly at the man, what was his name again, barely containing a snarl at the pleased smirk that graced his face. The man was _mocking _him, and was doing so openly, it made him furious. Beyond furious, words could not describe the unbridled rage he felt as he looked at the amusement flickering in those eyes. So despite knowing he was most likely playing straight into the elder's hands he continued his fruitless assault.

He shifted, no longer simply dodging his clumsy (he was never this disorganized when attacking and the anger it caused only worsened the situation) attacks, and reached a hand forward grabbing one of tonfas as his own weapon clasped around Hibari's wrist.

A pair of Handcuffs.

He had noticed them earlier; it was what he would used to defend with when he wasn't dodging. He had assumed it was just a further mockery of his abilities but he was beginning to think it was an actual weapon the other used. Which was strange; for lack of a better word. Who used the tool to constrain already captured criminals as the actual weapon; it was ridiculous and seemed very inefficient. Though he had to be honest and say that the other man could probably handle himself with them just fine.

And okay; what was this man's name because he knew it and it was starting to irk him having to say 'this man' or the like in his head so many times. It started with an A he remembered that much. It was French sounding as well; the man kind of looked French too so that wasn't too surprising. So what was his name? Something like a cloud, aloud? No those were just words; though it sounded something like that. A... laude?

Yes, that was it; Alaude.

The annoying man who had handcuffed him while still wearing that, oh so wonderful, half smirk was named Alaude. As if the knowledge of his name would make his glare do anymore damage he glared at the man with all annoyance and anger he could muster; which, granted, was a lot. Still, Alaude said nothing as the smirk slipped off from his face and he stared silently at the small boy before him. He let out a barely audible sigh before yanking Hibari up by his wrist until the two were facing each other eye to eye.

"Are you going to continue your incessant attacking on me?" He spoke curtly and tiredly Hibari noted, though little annoyance or anger laced the tone. Whether that was because he did not feel it or was good at hiding it mattered little to Hibari as he glared coldly at him.

Alaude stared into his eyes for a second, as if waiting for a response and wanting to see his exact reaction, before speaking once again. "I will take that as a no." He let out another sigh, this one much more audible, and pinched the bridge of his nose; mumbling something under his breath that Hibari could not hear despite the close proximity.

"You really are an interesting kid."

"..."

"You all are; an odd bunch the lot of you."

"..." Despite his silence he shot the man another glare, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"You annoy me, more so than that infuriating pineapple."

"Yes."

"You anger me." Alaude nodded.

"You are stronger than me, as much as it bothers me to admit." He looked off to the side and frowned before looking back at Alaude who stared at him; impassive but patient. "Would you, please, help me get stronger?" He did not like asking for help, he could not remember the last time he had asked for help. He had long since learned to take care of himself and, if need be, others. It almost pained him to have to ask someone for help, especially on this.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but it still bothered him. Probably because he could tell despite the other asking he knew perfectly well what the answer was already. And it irked him; that this man could read him so easily. Since his parent's only two people had been able to see through him so easily; Tsuna and, as much as he hated to admit it, Mukuro. He occasionally thought Yammamoto, as behind that idiotic mask he could be quite perceptive, but never as spot on those two were. As this man was proving to be, and he could not stand this, that after knowing him for so little the man could know him so well. He did not like it one bit.

It would seem as though while Hibari was lost in his thoughts Alaude had found the answer he was looking for; and promptly dropped Hibari, who managed to catch himself before he thudded unceremoniously into the ground. "Fine, I don't have anything to do right now; we can begin."

Hibari tried his best to contain his excitement as the words left Alaude's mouth; it was easier to do when the elder gave him a knowing smirk. Staring dazedly ahead for a moment he shook his head and quickened his pace to catch up with the other, who had started walking away a small while ago.

He would get stronger; he had too. (2)

~o~

He had somehow gotten lost; a fact that did not surprise him, but greatly annoyed him. Honestly why was it always so hard for him to get around places, he navigated places that had no set maps, like forests and the like, quite easily. Though place him in any sort of building and he'd get lost one fifth of a second after entering. It was as if getting a lost was a talent, an art, and he most definitely exceeded at it. It had been like that forever really; he had plenty of vague recollections of being alone in some kind of building frantically looking around yet not being able to find what he was searching for. He was too small and quiet for anyone to notice him so he really didn't know how he would always end up found, he just remembers being where he needed to be, a safe place with his parents, with an extremely drowsy feeling overtaking him. He questioned little about it; he was safe and not much else mattered.

Not that any of that mattered right now; he was lost and wide awake so his hazy memories would do little to help his current situation. With a resigned sigh Tsuna swept his gaze across the room, none of it looked familiar, or, perhaps more accurately, everything looked far too familiar. The entire building looked like copy after copy of the exact same hallway, how all the people in this building managed to not only not get lost, but, know where everything was, was completely astounding to Tsuna. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to memorize anything other than a vague knowledge that rooms were in a general direction. And even then, that knowledge seemed to fail him as well, considering his assumption that the exit was this way had led him astray. He wasn't even sure what branch of the building he was in at this point, the fact the building itself had branches should've been enough notice to Tsuna that he would never succeed in navigating this treacherous local. How he wished Natsu would talk to him, if not to guide him to just simply give him someone to talk to. For this aimless silent wandering was more than certainly grating on his nerves.

This was partly, if not mostly, his own doing. He could've easily asked any one of the passing maids or occasional guard the way; but he had to have been firm in not distracting them from their duties. He had not wanted to be a nuisance and now he payed the price of being lost in god knows what part of the mansion. There was no hope of that happening now though; this area looked too bright and smelled too nice; which meant that the maids had already cleaned her, and, would not be here for the rest of the day, if not extremely late into the night. The chances of a guard walking by were probably higher, he had seen only a few during his stay here and didn't really know how they worked, he assumed they just walked around certain areas of the mansion during certain times; and knowing neither or of those facts left him pretty much at a lost. So really, the only thing he had left to do was continue to wander around until he either, a, magically found a way to his destination or, b, he happened upon someone, anyone, that could lead him there.

Finding option A the much more plausible situation at the moment he began his walk, trudge really, towards well somewhere. Anywhere to be honest, because, if he was lost he, obviously, couldn't get more lost.

'_With my luck that'll probably happen though.'_ He bitterly thought, features pulled into an, almost grimace, pout.

The expression still plain on his face he continued walking on, stuffing his hands in a jacket he had no recollection owning; he had a lot of new clothing actually. He assumed it had been bought for him at some point after he began staying here and the thought made him blush. He had not wanted to impose having already asked so much of his current caretakers. He had thanked them profusely through stuttering words and a nervous smile. Though they had brushed his thanks aside saying it was nothing; he assumed as much to be true, given the enormous size of the place and the fact everything looked too expensive to even touch, but still he was grateful and wanted them to know.

He was taken from his musings as he heard the distinct rustle of crinkling paper; his left hand had touched some sort of paper, though he didn't remember putting anything in there. Curiosity spiking he grasped onto the piece of paper, gingerly removing it from its cotton filled confine. The paper was slightly wrinkled, though more or less fine thanks to it being neatly folded. He smiled, instantly recognizing the familiar writing scrawled across the small folded square.

_To: Juudaime_

_I hope this helps!_

Carefully unfolding the paper he was met with a carefully, and intricately, drawn map of the whole mansion (3), each room labeled and numbered for his convenience. It took him awhile to find where he was, a bit of guesswork coupled with opening nearby doors, but he managed. It turned out that he had indeed gone the right way (he did a little dance that at least his general direction instinct was right) and was not too far from where he needed to be; though he did seriously doubt he would've found his way there by himself despite its proximity. He sent a silent thank you to Gokudera wherever he was and made a mental note to more than graciously thank the other when he saw him again.

~o~

He paused; taking a deep, calming, breath before lifting the slightly too large object up. He pulled the string taught and took aim, though, by a moment's hesitation, he faltered and his hand slipped slightly causing the arrow to fly off course. It still managed to hit the target though strayed a bit to the left, instead of hitting the middle like he had intended. He held back a groan of frustration, managing to simply sigh quietly and dejectedly, and placed the bow gently on the ground; instead of throwing it like he so desperately wanted.

He sank to his knees and places his head between them. He had not managed to hit the exact middle of the target once in all his attempts and there had been many attempts, too many, he lost count a long while ago. And yes he supposed he could blame part of it on the fact the bow was too large for him, he had been lucky enough to find this one really; no one who should be using a bow should be this small. But he knew that wasn't it, in fact, he felt extremely comfortable with it's slightly too large size, as if a bit to big was just right for him.

Running a hand through sweat soaked silver locks he let out a garbled noise that sounded somewhere between a guttural groan and a strangled sigh. He needed to improve. He had too. There was no other option here. He improved, he got stronger; a stronger him could protect Tsuna better. He was not naive, for all his annoyed comments he knew he was not as strong as Hibari, who was taught from a young age, or Mukuro, who he preferred to not know why he could fight so well (4). He knew slightly more than the basics, from a time he chose not to think about, and had learnt how to hold a bow; though those lessons had not gotten much farther than that. Other than that he was pretty much useless, and he could no longer bear to be such.

If he could not get stronger than he could not protect, and what was even the point if he couldn't protect the person that meant so much to him. The person who had so unconditionally and lovingly accepted him. The first person to ever look upon him with eyes, not full of disdain or pity, simply an unabashed concern for his well being. He could remember with such distinct clarity that moment they had met, how the other has brushed aside his cruel words, as if he could detect their insincerity, and simply guided him along. It was in that moment that he had decided that he would follow the other, follow him like a puppy would its master, because he would honestly admit to feeling like that sometimes. Though those words were kept quietly to himself, as Tsuna would never allow him to speak of himself in such a way, and again his heart swelled, how he could see so much more in him, in anyone, then he could ever see in himself.

He admired that in the smaller boy; a heart willing to accept all despite faults. And he was so young, not that Gokudera had much room to say anything about that, yet at times his eyes seemed to betray a knowledge, a distinct know how of the ways of the world, that seemed far beyond his years. The moments were always fleeting and sometimes he considered it a trick of the eye, because why would Tsuna ever look like that, though still the image remained printed in his mind and wanted so bad to make it so he never had to make such a face. So he could smile freely without care; he wanted a world where his precious person, precious people, could simply be utterly and unconditionally happy.

Yet this simple but much too crucial wish would remain unfilled if he could not stronger, if he could not attain the strength necessary to protect their happiness. Standing up on shaky feet, purposefully ignoring the way his vision blurred around the edges, he grabbed the bow and lifted it with a grip so tight that his knuckles were turning a startlingly stark white. His hand shook violently and he knew full well he wouldn't hit the target, because even without shaky hands the target was no more than a semi-colourful blur off in the distance. But he needed to try, he needed to get better, he had no options beside this.

So he stood there, form almost swaying as he struggled to focus, aiming practically blind at the target that lay before him. His grip slackened slightly, knuckled lightening in colour, before completely dropping the weapon eyes staring dejectedly at it. He had failed, he knew it, he could feel it, and the pressure seemed to be just mounting on him. Pressure he had placed there himself, pressure he was sure a child should never have to deal with. But then again he had always been smarter than kids his age and it seemed the age his knowledge betrayed attracted problems to match.

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his tear filled eyes, the tears mixed with sweat and did little to actually dry his eyes, but he felt better after. He felt calmer, like breathing was suddenly a million times easier, and with an overwhelming feeling of confidence he once again picked up the bow; green eyes flashing with determination. He lifted the bow to eye level and held the string taught, placing yet another arrow on it he eyed the target, focused solely on it. He took in one more calming breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment of reprieve, before snapping them open again with a much fiercer and pointed gaze. This was it, he was going to do it this time, a giddy kind of feeling overwhelmed him as he slowly began to release the string, excitement bubbling deep inside, he smiled as he was just about to let go and–

"You're grip is far too tight brat." The surprise startled him out of his focused position and he cursed silently to himself.

He whirled on the man, anger spiking, as he glared straight at him; "What's your problem you overgrown, self-entitled child." The insult was weak and not exactly true, but he was angry and frustrated and he really shouldn't have it held against him.

"Self-enti- whatever not important; I'm just trying to help kid." He wasn't looking Gokudera in the eye and Gokudera was about ninety percent certain that the man looked embarrassed.

He tsked, annoyed the man had the gall to even say those words; "I asked you for help and, your exact words were 'Brats like you should sit around and play dumb games instead of learning how to beat the shit out of people' so why the change of heart. And I don't want some dumb shit reason like you just felt it was right, if you can't give me a good reason than don't give one at all." He clutched tightly the sides of his shirt, refusing to look at the other after the first glance, because if he did than he could ignore the nagging at the back of his head.

G was silent for awhile, and despite knowing he hadn't Gokudera half hoped the other had walked away. "Then I guess I don't have a reason." There was a certain lilt to his voice that Gokudera had never heard before from him, it felt familiar, as if he had heard it before, but he could not place it.

He spared him a glance; he was still slightly turned away from him though he was looking at him, once he saw him looking however he raised a hand to his chin, scratching it absently as he laughed slightly awkwardly. It was an expression he was more than familiar with; he had seen it so many times before, on Tsuna on Yammamoto and occasionally on Chrome. An expression of someone who meant well, wanted well, but were somewhat unsure of what to do. And it was as he realized this that the tone in the others voice clicked for him. It was concern and caring. It was why his head nagged at him, because the other cared about his wellbeing and he refused to see it.

Though even at all the facts displayed before him it was hard for him to believe. And that wasn't his fault at all; his unconditional trust in Tsuna was an exception, because he could feel the other was different right away. He still remained wary of the world for all it had done, even those with sweet words and, in the end, precious lies sought only to better their own lives. He had seen it happen again and again; and he could never be sure who was truthful in their sentiments. So that was why despite everything he didn't believe, couldn't believe in the others sincerity.

It would make it all hurt less should it all go to hell.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to give the other a chance, because if he was going to believe in someone else than Tsuna, and perhaps, truly, the rest, he could start with a man who reminded him of himself, and seemed genuine enough in speech.

"... What advice do you have?" G's eyes snapped down at him; both eyebrows raised a miniscule amount before going back to their normal, slightly furrowed, positions. The other smiled, it was small and bordered on a smirk, but he smiled and Gokudera could feel the warmth spread around him and dust his cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

He began to speak but Gokudera was barely registering the words, he simply focused on the way he positioned his arms, gentle but firm hands as the other spoke, in words he could not hear but a tone he could understand, and told him what to, and not, do. And Gokudera thought that maybe learning to trust outside his small world maybe wasn't the worst thing to do, though he still hesitated to actually and full heartedly do it.

With the map in hand Tsuna had quickly and easily found his way to the exit he had spent the better portion of the morning searching for. For as much as his sense of direction failed him his ability to read and follow them was exceptional; as if the two things were not mutually exclusive and being good at both at the same time was physically impossible. Shaking away silly thoughts he stared at the expansive door before him, a large part of him screamed no, but what did that part know? It didn't exactly say anything bad would happen, just largely suggested he plain not do it. And while similar in nature it was two different things and one didn't _exactly_ relate to the other. At least, not today, not now, not when he really, desperately, needed out from this mansion before he went insane.

He glanced side to side, knowing full well it was empty but it was a distraction and waste of time, before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Natsu-nii if you have anything against me leaving this mansion you should say it now; or else I'm going, not joking at all."

He was met with the same oppressive, choking, silence and he wanted to scream and cry until the other responded. But he somehow knew that wouldn't work. The warmth within began to flow, gently like waves in the ocean, throughout him and he felt himself involuntary relaxing. And as nice as it was he found himself frowning, Natsu was there but refused to talk, and since he didn't seem to be angry he couldn't figure out why he was being so silent.

He frowned, frustrated he understood so little about his technically double, and swung the door open, not at all caring for the loud thud it made as it banged against the wall. If he had made too much noise a guard would come running and fine nothing wrong; it didn't make a difference to him. Not right now at least.

The frown still on his face, marring his usually beaming face with frustration and slight despair, he headed out into the forest; pointedly ignoring the dull ache he felt as he walked in.

Because nothing bad was going to happen, he could feel that much, what was making him so anxious was beyond his capabilities to understand.

* * *

**Words:** 5,429

(1)- It's late and i'm sick as well as headache so i'm not goanna bother properly looking this up; this is mostly observation anyways. Hibari, despite being one of the oldest among them, is second shortest (chrome and lambo (though i think 15yr old him is taller) excluded) among them, he's pretty short and it's kind of funny.

(2)- Mmm, explaining shit bear with me, in chapter 5 I think it is Clara states that Hibari and Alaude were sleeping side by side, yet this chapter Hibari seems to have a distinct dislike for him. It's not that Hibari has a distinct like or dislike of him, he respects him as a capable fighter, but frustration over what happened with Tsuna has led to misplaced aggression (also seeing someone who looks like him be so much stronger does offend and hurt him on a much deeper level than he's willing to admit) but they are pretty chill. As chill as they can be anyway.

(3)- Who remembers this from chapter 2? Now Gokudera actually did already give to him, but Tsuna promptly forgot about it in all the commotion and a maid later put it in a coat pocket when she found it on the desk worried it would get lost or ruined. The true reason this is numbered is so i can say holy shit i managed to cram nearly 1,000 words out of Tsuna getting lost and finding that paper; it's truly an accomplishment.

(4)- Despite what I might have led you to believe these kids have like -5 battle experience. Chrome, Lambo and Yammamoto have none. Gokudera and Ryohei have basics (though Ryohei learned his from tv). Hibari you know and Mukuro learned to fight at some point in his hazy experiences in the lab, and even without he is rather talented with his illusions. Tsuna is an exception because he does have zero experience like the first 3 but due to his flame, and really Natsu, he is quite the capable fighter. So that door scene from chapter one could really only be done by Hibari (though it is a slight stretch; chalk it to innate flame ability and hidden power), Mukuro, and Tsuna had he really and desperately put his mind to it.

**Nat:** Though I disappear for months on end at least I can come back with decent sized chapters I guess (honestly we could've kept going but I wanted to post something). I had thought to simply just write Tsuna's entire story here in one chapter but then I didn't know how to really include the others. I wanted to incorporate their stories, because they are important and bonding is fun, and as I wrote that line right before I cut off the first time I figure out how to do it. I had initially planned to just continue after that but I found as I wondered who exactly I was talking about I could actually write it down. So this way I can incorporate these things while still managing a better flow and more engaging story (while i'm not saying it is any of this it is certainly more of it than other options would've been) and it makes me really happy. I don't want to bore and I feel like this does it the least out of any other way.

Please keep in mind that these are all simultaneous stories, and while you get smaller clumps of other characters that get much farther ahead than Tsuna who gets large clumps that advance only seconds in time, they are all happening at the same time. As Tsuna goes throughout his day you will catch glimpses of the other kids' day. I don't know if you'll get more than these glimpses but for now it's something. Hopefully part two will have the rest of the kids, though most definitely 3 glimpses and hopefully the forth, finally encompassing all characters and finishing our little circle.

I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, I've been in a writing mood and managed to finish this in under a week (averaging about 1k a day) and finish pokemon xy while i was at it haha (10/10 would recommend). I'm still in the mood but I have to focus a bit on school right now I have to go start (finish really it's due Friday) my French Fable and I got my chemistry mark back and i _really_ need to bring it up (thankfully i know i did well on most of our lab so it should bring me up even just one percent) this mark needs to be at least a 75 if I want to at least let my other marks bring me up.

So until I find the time to write, or my muse decides my education and the fact I need to apply to Uni in a month is unimportant, I'll be gone; I should find time before the year ends so it hopefully should only be a less than three months wait.

Until next time, thanks for reading!


End file.
